Fading memories
by Kuu.ish
Summary: Sequel to No longer alone. After Haru saves Kyo from the cage, they live at Shigures peacefully. That is until Akito decides to take his revenge on the two, what exactly does the head have in mind? !Major Angst! RR! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuu:** Hello guys! I've just recently finished that last chapter of "No longer alone"! And this is the sequel to it! Yay? I seem to be feeling productive today..Finishing up my last fic and starting the sequel all in a span of like..5 hours? lol. Just so you guys know, this fic probably won't be that long since I can't think of a whole lot to put it in..I've got the basic plot, so if anything I'll just try to add some fillers in there to take up space. If anyone has a request for amusement or anything before the angst kicks it you better be quick and tell me in a review! I'm gladly accepting ideas.

Let's get the **warnings **out of the way! ((clears throat)):

**There will be OOCness.**

**There will be naughty language.**

**There will be yaoi. (_not alot, but it'll be there sooner or later.)_**

**There will _definately_ be Angst.**

**_Much Much Much_ Angst. Very Angsty situations. The kind that leaves you feeling depressed afterwards.**

Better have your zoloft in hand, kiddies! Otherwise you may feel a **bit** sad towards the middle of this fic!

**OFFICIAL PAIRINGS: **Kyo**x**Kagura, Yuki**x**Haru.

**AHAHA _Just kidding_. I would _never_ do that. Even if my life depended on it...Ok ok here:**

**_Real Pairings:_ HaruxKyo, and some one-sided KyoxHaru.**

**.Fading Memories.**

**...Chapter 1...

* * *

**

Everything at Shigure's house seemed to be going great. It had been quite a few months since the incident with Akito at the main house, and he had yet to do anything to interfere with their lives; much to their relief. But, they were still cautious nonetheless. _Akito was capable of anything. _And there was _no_ doubt that he was still really _pissed_ about how Haru had decided to handle things..And that was _physically._

Along with Yuki and Tohru, Kyo had graduated from highschool a couple of months before. Everyone was really tense that day, half expecting members of the Sohma family to show up to take Kyo away. But when nothing happened everyone got to heave a _great_ sigh of relief.

Now..Things were just.._Normal_.

Except for the fact that Ayame seemed to show up _more often_ and stay _longer_ then he used to..But it was okay, he and Shigure weren't as bad as they _used_ to be since Haru had moved in. Apparently the stoic teen didn't appreciate their senses of humor very much. Not that anyone did...They were _both_ pretty obnoxious. But no matter what you do, you just can't stop two brain-dead perverts from acting like themselves. They all soon realized this and accepted it.

Yuki and Kyo _still_ got in fights occasionally, although they were usually more verbal then physical. Kyo was obviously paranoid by the stray looks the nezumi always casted in Haru's direction. Even though the white haired teen was oblivious to this or simply didn't care, Kyo couldn't help but feel a bit possessive of the cow. But, he never confronted the rat on it, because it would just rile them both up.

He no longer cared about beating the rat to be accepted into the family, he'd already been accepted by someone, and that was enough for him.

And last but not least, Tohru. Tohru was...Well, Tohru. She hadn't really changed. She was still unusually hyper and ditzy. She had improved a bit over the time though, she didn't run into walls as frequently as she used to. But _she_ still talked non-stop and attempted to help people with their problems.

* * *

Kyo was currently laying in bed, with his eyes closed. He was trying to go back to sleep. He wasn't really sure _what_ exactly had woken him up in the first place, but he didn't really care since he was still half asleep.

_click_

Kyo furrowed his brow. Was that a flash...? He was pretty sure it wasn't raining outside... He heard a quiet giggle from across the room. He cracked an eye open groggily to see who the suspicious chuckle had come from. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, so he could _actually_ focus on the anonymous person.

Finally the blurry figure came in to focus. Shigure was standing at the end of the bed with a polaroid camera in hand, studying an image in the other. He looked at Kyo with an innocent expression before slowly taking a step back. Apparently he didn't think a bright flash would actually _wake _someone up. He went from tip-toeing to dashing to the door.

Before he could slip out Kyo jumped out from under the covers and caught him by the back of his robes. The dog gave a little shriek as he was pulled back into the room to face a very disgruntled Kyo.

"Itaiiii Kyoo. Be gentle." Shigure whimpered.

"What the hell are you doing in my room so early in the morning baka inu? And give me that you pervert!" Kyo snarled, picking the image from the dogs fingers and practically shoving him out the door.

'_So he's what woke me up...'_ He thought to himself and went to study the picture.

It was him, laying on his back, seemingly asleep with Haru's arm draped over his stomach while he nuzzled the cats neck. And lastly of course, Nuku had somehow snuggled his way into the middle. It was kind of cute. In a..'_I-like-to-sneak-into-peoples-rooms-and-take-pictures-of-them-while-theyre-asleep' _way.

That seemed to rouse further thoughts. Was this the _first_ time Shigure had tried to pull this..? If not, exactly_ how _many pictures did Shigure have of them..?

"That's a good picture, you should keep it." Haru stated sleepily, looking over the redheads shoulder. Kyo snorted and walked over to the desk to lay the picture down. He paused when he came across a little cow plushie laying nonchalantly on his desk. He smiled in remembrance as he picked it up.

* * *

**-Flashback-

* * *

**

_Kyo sat in his desk waiting for class to start. Today was going to suck._

_Not only was it looking rainy outside, so he couldn't ditch. But it was Valentines day too... _

_He wasn't worried about Kagura though, since she knew about him and Haru now..But still. He didn't like being at school around all these crazy lovesick girls. Why did this always happen to him? Maybe Yuki was right..He should probably get a calendar... He seemed to pick the worse day of the year to come to school early._

_He glanced at the corner of the room where Yuki was completely surrounded by rabid Prince Yuki fangirls and didn't even try to supress the evil laugh that escaped his lips. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was not looking like a pretty boy like the rat did._

_"Kyo-kun? I got you some chocolate for valentines day.." A girl who'd approached him while he wasn't paying attention told him shyly. _

_Kyo stared at her for a moment._

_"I don't like chocolate. Go give it to Yuki, he seems to like girly stuff like that" He told her. She looked mildly hurt for a moment, but insisted that he take it anyway. Kyo sighed in defeat and took the offending gift, afraid the girl would go crazy and try to jump him. She smiled brightly at him before walking out of the room. She wasn't even in his class? Stalker... He threw it away as soon as she was out of sight._

_Kyo leaned back in his desk and silently wondered what all of the freaky lovey dovey girls would think if he announced to them that he was in a relationship already, and that that person was a guy. This made him cackle slightly._

_"Hi Kyo Kyo!" a girl hopped up to him. He started, having been caught in the middle of his thoughts._

_"Don't call me Kyo Kyo!" He argued, shaking a fist at the girl, who only smiled. _

_"Happy Valentines day!" She cheered holding her arms out and jumping at the redhead. Kyo abruptly stepped out of the way and watched as the girl crashed onto the floor while trying to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape his mouth. Phew, he was lucky he trained so much. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to react as quickly as he did._

_"Moiiii Kyo Kyo! You weren't supposed to move like that.." She whined, rubbing her head as she stood up. Kyo was getting mildly irritated._

_"DOES MY SHIRT SAY "GLOMP ME!" ON IT?... NO!" He practically screamed at the girl. The girl mumbled under her breath as she walked away._

_Kyo sighed and sat back down at his desk. Was it gonna be like this all day..? If so he'd rather just off himself and get it over with. He layed his head down on the desk and staired out the window._

_He was aware of another persons presence as they plopped down in the seat in front of his. Deciding to ignore them, he continued to stare at the clouds outside. He could feel someones eyes on him, and it was getting kind of irritating, but he ignored it anyway._

_The person sitting in front of him moved a bit, and he saw them lay something on his desk near his head. Rolling his eyes, he sat up to tell the person to go away. He'd been expecting another annoying girl. He arched a brow at the new comer._

_"What are you doing in here?" He asked boredly. "Don't you have class?"_

_Haru was sitting backwards in the desk in front of him so he would be facing the older teen. He shrugged._

_"Probably. I guess I was wrong when I thought you'de be happy to see me." He drawled sarcastically. "I figured you'de need saving from the flaunting women anyway." He added. Kyo arched a brow at the white haired boy and looked down at what he'd put on the table._

_It was a little stuffed cow._

_"Now everytime you look at it, you can think of me." Haru told him, obviously pleased with himself. He arched a brow at the blank look on the nekos face. "What, you don't like it?" He asked seriously._

_Kyo looked up from the small plushie with a smirk. He stood and held the stuffed animal in front of him._

_"And now I have a little stuffed Haru of my own!" He cheered loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the class. Most of the whispers were. 'hey when did that white haired kid get here?' And the rest were 'What is he talking about?'. But he didn't mind._

_Haru stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd assumed that Kyo liked it, otherwise he wouldn't have acted like an excited school girl in front of the class._

_"So, wanna ditch with me?" He asked impassively._

_"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kyo told him, grabbing his stuff.

* * *

_

"Uh..Kyo?" Haru asked again.

Was it just him or was Kyo spacing out _alot_ latley?

Kyo blinked at the taller boy. "Uh sorry, I was just remembering when you gave me this." He explained, holding up the little cow. Haru gave him an amused grin and turned to get some clothes.

Kyo looked down at Nuku, who was rubbing himself against the redheads legs in a vain attempt to get attention. He crouched down to pet the black and white cat.

"You must be hungry." He stated surely.

"Yeah..Kinda." Haru replied, not knowing that Kyo wasn't even talking to him. And frankly, he didn't plan on correcting him either. He wouldn't want Haru to feel _to_ stupid, now would he..?

* * *

"And then he took the picture before I could get away.." Shigure said to Ayame.

"Yeah..Well maybe if you didn't invade peoples personal space they wouldn't get so pissed off at you." Haru said as he walked into the room. Kyo just glared at the dog as he walked by. "It's a good picture by the way." He stated as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh, you think so too?" Shigure asked, seeming proud of himself.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I approve of you taking pictures of us while we're asleep. That's kind of sick you perverted bastard, I mean, who knows what kind of freaky porn rings you might have going behind our backs." He retorted irritably.

Shigure decided to keep his mouth shut about the situation, seeing as it seemed to be be irritating Haru more and more.

"And now Kyo's grumpy, and he's gonna take it out on me you know." He continued.

Shigure blinked at the raging ox. "Oh I doubt that..."

"God damnit! There's no milk!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen. He stomped into the dining room, a scowl etched into his features.

"Uh Kyo.." Haru started but was cut off my the cat as he stormed from the room. "SHUTUP!"

Haru furrowed his brows as he turned from where the fiery redhead disappeared to the the dog sitting across the table from him.

"What was that you were saying, Sensei?" All of the sudden he was feeling the need to vent some frustrations, and he had the _perfect_ subject.

Shigure whimpered at the evil gleam in the ox's eye. He _really_ needed to start listening to the little voices in his head that told him what he should and shouldn't do...

_to be continued..

* * *

_

Woot. There's chapter one, sorry it's so short..And least it's longer then the first chapter of 'no longer alone'? EHE? Now I'm not really sure what to do with the next chapter..I want to have some cute happy chapters before the angsty stuff comes in, so please guys, if you have _any_ ideas for me, please do tell! It would be greatly appreciated!

And please review to tell me what you think? Domo!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket) **

**Kuu:** Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the first chapter..I'm gonna do my best to keep it from being _really_ boring..Since _no one _had any ideas for me. So I'll probably just go with what Anne mentioned.. I'll just drabble a bit, add some violence here, some fluff there. Then we'll get to the conflict. If anyone has any objections, please do tell. Or if you think of anything you'de like to see before the actual plot kicks in.

So my plan is two put in a couple of fillers, for amusement and happiness to compensate for the sad and suspensful parts.. okie dokie? And I also got a few reviews saying they wanted the picture. So I was thinking about doing a fanart of it, what do you think?

By the way, to those of you who commented on how my little Haru**x**Yuki, Kyo**x**Kagura pun in the last chapter almost gave you a heart attack...Gomen nasai..I just thought it would be amusing...And well..It was. lol. xD So with that said, let's get to it.

**Nikkler:** Yeah I know I pick on Shigure alot, but how can I _not_? He's so pickonable! But don't worry. He doesn't get beat into a bloody pulp in this chapter.

**Warnings:**_OOCness. Language. Yaoi. Violence. Bondage. Gropage. Cow tipping. Oh wait..Sorry wrong story.. Just the first three..Or five..We'll see.._

**...Chapter 2...

* * *

**

_**Recap:** "God damnit! There's no milk!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen. He stomped into the dining room, a scowl etched into his features._

_"Uh Kyo.." Haru started but was cut off by the cat as he stormed from the room. "SHUTUP!"_

_Haru furrowed his brows as he turned from where the fiery redhead disappeared to the dog sitting across the table from him._

_"What was that you were saying, Sensei?" All of the sudden he was feeling the need to vent some frustrations, and he had the perfect subject._

_Shigure whimpered at the evil gleam in the ox's eye. He really needed to start listening to the little voices in his head that told him what he should and shouldn't do...

* * *

_

And right about now those _little_ voices were yelling '_Why are you hesitating? Run you idiot!' _

He immediatley decided that _that_ sounded like a wonderful idea. He nervously shifted his gaze over to the seat where Ayame was perched, only to find it empty with no sign of the snake _anywhere._

'_That sneaky bastard!'_ Shigure pouted to himself.

How could his dear Aya abandon him like this? What was he supposed to do with Black Haru _alone_? Surely there's _no_ way he couldn't defend himself, that had been proven many _many_ times. Begging never seemed to work on the stoic teen _either._ It was almost as if Black Haru got some kind of _sadistic_ pleasure from the pain and torture of others.

There was also _no_ way he could bribe his way out of it _either._

'_Perhaps there's a certain word that just snaps him out of it...' _The dog thought to himself. _'If that were the case it would surely be a word no one would think of..Like kumquat..Or flamingo..'_

No..That wouldn't work unless he had time to recite the entire dictionary. That's of course if his theory was even possible.. Besides, who has dictionarys conveniently laying in their dining room anyway?

That only left one option.

Run for it.

Shigure prepared himself for the get away. He knew he'd have to be swift. It was _to_ bad Tohru wasn't around. He would surely have the upper hand if he was in his dog form..But Lady Luck seemed to be feeling a bit spiteful today..

Shigure quickly hopped up from his seat. Haru must've been expecting this because before Shigure even took a step he was on his feet. Shigure froze. Running was utterly useless now. Haru could catch up with him _easily... _He was getting old...

Okay..So he was lazy and out of shape..

"Leaving so soon?" The ox asked, walking around the table toward the dog.

"Uh..No?" Shigure tried, stepped back from the white haired teen.

Shigure smirked inwardly. This could be good. They were walking around the table..So as long as _he_ stayed on the _opposite_ side of the table..Then Haru wouldn't be able to get to him. And they could stay in that position until Haru eventually turned white again! It was the _perfect_ plan!

That's of course..Until Haru decided to catch the dog off guard by going _over_ the table instead of _around_ it.

Shigure yelped and jumped away. He _really_ didn't want to get beat today..And to think..If he hadn't used the rest of the milk in his and Ayame's _tea_, then this wouldn't have happened..

"Mouu.. Haa-kun, I understand that you're feeling.._Frustrated._" Shigure tried to sound comforting.

"Oh?" Black Haru asked, quirking a brow.

"Ah..Yeah, and you surely don't need to let out your frustrations on me.." Shigure reasoned.

"Oh really? Then what do you propose I do?" He wondered irritably.

"Erm." Shigure thought for a moment. "Uh..Let out your frustrations on.._Someone else?"_ He tried. He couldn't feel bad about trying to dump the demented ox on someone else. This situation wasn't _entirely_ his fault.

Haru paused for a moment and processed the idea. There was the choice of pummeling Shigure until he felt calm again..Or '_letting his frustrations out on someone else'?_ Now, who _else_ would he be able to vent on? There was Aya..But he seemed to _slither_ out of the room without him noticing.

There was always Yuki...But..Lately, he'd been really wondering about the rat. He might actually _enjoy_ it.. Where's the fun in _that?_

All of the sudden the light bulb in his head blinked to life. He felt an evil grin spread across his face at the thought. He knew _exactly_ who he could pin his pent up frustrations on...

He looked up at the dog and gave him a slight nod before turning around and leaving the room. Shigure heaved a _gigantic_ sigh of relief and went to take his seat at the table again.

'_I wonder what changed his mind?'_ He idly wondered, resisting the urge to go and find out for himself. He was sure if Haru got to it, it would be obvious soon anyway. He was just glad he'd been able to save his own hyde.

* * *

Kyo stifled a yawn and continued to caress Nuku's soft hair as he lazily dozed on the cushion beside him. After leaving the kitchen, he'd decided to just relax on the couch for a while. He wasn't really _grumpy_ or _mad_ at anyone. He had just gotten kind of irritated that everything seemed to be going wrong that morning..

He hadn't got to sleep in like he'd wanted, then he found Shigure being a pervert and taking pictures of him cuddling with Haru in bed..._Then_ there was no milk for him to drink and relieve his stress..He hadn't meant to snap at Haru, though. He knew that the cow had only been trying to calm him down. He just hoped he hadn't hurt the ox's feelings, not that he was really _that_ worried about it. Haru knew how he was, especially in the mornings.

He was brought back to reality as he sensed movement ahead of him. He looked up to see Haru standing in front of him, with a _very_ _very_ unnerving smirk on his face.

"Hello Kitten." He said in an _unusually _dark tone.

Kyo looked up at the teen for a moment, wondering what he was up to. He was using one of those tones that a person would use when they _wanted_ something. He was about to retort but he was _slightly_ distracted when the younger teen crawled into his lap.

Now he knew_ something_ was up. Haru didn't usually _crawl _seductively into peoples laps in the middle of the living room... Unless...

"Damnit. You're _Black_ aren't you?" Kyo asked, half hoping he was wrong. The only answer he got was a playful nibble on his neck. He went to push the boy off so he would answer his questions but his wrists were caught, and held down by his sides. Haru moved slightly so that he was straddling the redheads lap, he picked his head from the nekos neck a bit.

Kyo could feel the cows warm breath trickling his ears, and willed his body to obey him.

"Well. I was about to let out my frustrations on the stupid dog..But then I thought..I'de much rather hear _you _scream." He whispered huskily, flicking his tongue in the cats ear.

Kyo jumped at the sensation. He was _Black_ alright..And he was obviously in one of _those_ moods. He had to get out of there, and fast..

Nuku hissed at the teens before jumping from the couch and racing up the stairs. Both of their gazed watched as the cat disappeared beyond the staircase.

'_That's one smart cat...'_ Kyo thought to himself as he cuncocted a plan to get away.

"Haru, you want to get off me now?" Kyo asked sweetly. Haru sat up and bit a quirked a brow at the statement.

"Kitten, if I wanted to get off, then I wouldn't be sitting on you, now would I..?" He asked. Kyo sighed, he knew that wasn't going to work. It _never_ did. Not that he found himself in this situation very often. He tended to _avoid _Haru when he was like this.

He _had_ his reasons..

He squirmed his way out of the taller teens grasp and jumped toward the nearest exit. Haru remained where he'd been pushed and smirked as he watched Kyo leave the room. This was going to be fun.

Shigure looked up from what he was studying when Kyo rushed into the room and paused beside him with a glare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed, pointing at the dog. Shigure quirked a brow.

"What on earth are you talking about, Kyo?" He asked. He didn't recall doing anything to the feline since he last left..

Just then Haru sauntered into the room and stopped at the opposite side of the table, smirking like a maniac. He seemed to be ignoring the dog, he didn't take his eyes off of the redhead for even a second. Shigure looked from the ox to the cat for a moment, then it dawned on him.

'_So that's what changed his mind...'_ He thought to himself in amusement. He couldn't stop the chuckle from getting out. Kyo turned at glared at him once again.

"What's so funny? This is _YOUR_ fault! Now I have a perverted psycho after me!" He admonished angrily. Shigure waved his hand at the neko in an attempt to say something, but he was to busy laughing.

Kyo and Haru were _now_ circling the table, Haru _trying_ to get close enough to grab Kyo, while Kyo was _trying _to get as far away from the ox as physically possible.

"Stay away from me!" Kyo told him from across the room.

"If you wanted to play tag, why did you just say so in the first place?" Haru told him cheekily. "It's _much_ more fun when you resist, anyways. Which reminds me, I've been wanting to try out my new _handcuffs_..." He thought outloud.

Kyo paled at the comment. Oh hell no. There was _NO _way he was going to get caught by that _twisted _ox!

"Yeah right! There's no way in hell!" Kyo scowled. Haru just grinned.

"You say that _now_, but you'll be begging for it later." He announced confidently. Kyo bristled and sent a glare at the taller boy.

Shigure choked on his beverage. This was getting a _little.._ provocative...And he had a _first class ticket_! He quietly put his tea down so we could watch the little _brawl._

Haru began circling the table again, intent on catching his kitten.

"Gah! Stay away from me you depraved lunatic!" Kyo screeched, making his way around the table _some more._

"Oh, I love it when you talk _dirty." _BlackHaru replied, licking his lips suggestively.

As Kyo turned around another corner, he stubbed his foot against the leg of the table. Forgetting about the problem at hand and yelped in pain and then proceeded to jump around on one foot until the pain dissipated.

Haru however, figured this was the _perfect_ opportunity to get the upper hand. He jumped behind the cat and poked him roughly on the shoulder.

"You're it." He stated with a teasing smile. Kyo glared at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Haru raised an amused brow at the cat and in turn, grabbed hand fulls of the nekos shirt. It was times like this that he was glad he was a bit taller, so he could use it to his advantage. He pushed the boy back onto the table with relative ease.

Kyo let out a small yelp as he hit the table, but he didn't loosen his grip on the cows shirt. He freed one hand so he could hit the white haired teen, but his hand was restrained by one of the ox's death grips. Haru chuckled when the redhead growled up at him.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, Kyo. You keep surprising me." He teased, grabbing the cats other wrist and holding them both in one hand.

"How about it, kitten? We can do it right here, in the middle of the dining room." He cooed, snaking his hand under the older teens shirt. Kyo began to panic. This wasn't good, not good at all!

He was gonna get raped in the middle of the table! Well..You can't really rape the willing...And he was _trying_ to _not_ be willing, but it was kind of hard..Which is _exactly_ WHY he had to get out of there!

Kyo squirmed under the cow and looked over at Shigure, who was _still_ watching them from his seat.

He really _was_ a big pervert!

"Shigure! _Do something_! Can't you see I'm being molested against my own will _here_?" Kyo pleaded. Which was _something_, since he Never. Ever. Begged for help.

Haru's hand began moving lower and lower on his body, which made him panic even more.

_'ohgodohgodohgod' H_e mentally cursed himself.

"DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!" He screamed.

All of the sudden, Haru and Kyo were covered in _freezing_ water. Which was good _and_ bad. It had stopped what was _about_ to happen, yet now they were both dripping wet.. Kyo looked up to see Yuki standing there with an empty bucket. Haru shook his head, causing small droplets of water for fly all over the place.

"Ah. I'm feeling refreshed." He stated happily. Kyo glared at the boy sitting on him and sighed. Yuki just looked at him with a detached look.

"Haru. We eat there you know." He stated. "Maybe next time you can tie Kyo up in your _own_ room." He told him bitterly before turning and leaving the room. Kyo glared at the rats back as he left. Haru stood up and started walking from the room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." _A cold one._

"Okay..." Shigure beamed. "Don't forget, you have school tomorrow, Haa-kunnnnnn" He added. Haru nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Kyo however was glowering at the inu.

'_If that bastard hadn't just sat there then I wouldn't be soaked with freezing water!' _He mused angrily. He'd have to get that stupid mutt for this later, but right now his only plans were to get some dry clothes on and sit on the roof.

Did he say things were _Normal?_

Things were _never_ normal at Shigure's house...

_To be continued.

* * *

Well there's chapter two. I've got three more filler chapters to put up before i start the angst. None of the chapters will be connected. They're randomness. Thanks to a couple of reviewers to helped me think of some ideas! hehe. They're gonna be fun to write._

Hell. I had fun with this one.

Anyway, I hope it wasn't to stupid for you guys. I wanna be random for a bit. Review please!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuu:** Doot doot doot..Dooooot. ((Listening to Kick The Can)) lol. If you don't play ddr then I guess you don't know the effects of that song. It makes me feel chipper. Uh..yeah, anyway. Man! I just got done playing DDR. And I'm so proud of myself! I passed Tsugaru Apple Mix (Challenge) With a B. Woot! Anywho. I just got a new kitten! So I have Dru, Kyo and this cat. It's white and gray..And I can't think of a name for it! (Im not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet..) If it's a boy I think Im gonna name it Haru! Then Ill have Kyo and Haru, yay! hehe ...Thanks for the reviews you guys, they're nice.

And **Aquabreeze.** Sorry if I made you mad. I was just in a really bad mood that day and I was like "**GRR ((LASHES OUT AT GIMPY IDEA STEALING REVIEWER!))" **So you'll have to forgive me for that. If anyone wants to read her fic it's called 'Randomness'. (Not HaruxKyo, just thought I'de tell you it's there if you're bored.) _spite spite spite!_

**Raine: **Wee! That was a fine review, and I'm glad you got to read my fic.

**SakuraKino:** Yeah, what kind of a pervert would sit and watch Haru molest Kyo? ((Whistles innocently)) Eheh, don't worry though. Kyo will get his revenge.

**Sam I Am:** Hehe! I'm glad you liked it! Black Haru tickles me pink. Eheh. I'm always trying to think of something amusing to do without it being _too_ corny or fluffy, ya know? And about the Akito thing. _Great idea!_ I think I'll do that here in a few chapters once I get the plot started. I hope no one gets to mad about my ideas though, ehehe..It's like..In 'No longer alone' Akito gets pissed as puts Kyo away to punish _the cat_ and to hurt Haru. So in _this_ fic he's aiming more to Hurt Kyo.. You'll get it once it actually gets goin!

**Amberblood:** Pervertedness is _indeed_ a word in _my_ dictionary!

**leviah raine**: Thank's for reviewing my story, and also I'm glad you took the time to check out my fanart. I hope you enjoyed it! And yeah. I have this thing for angst, I can't get enough of it. But fear not, for I would not be able to write angsty stuff if I couldn't end it happily. I hate reading something sad then it _ends_ sad, then afterwards you feel all depressed...And as much as I hate to have onesided KyoxHaruness, it's inevitable. If it wasn't there then there would be no angst! Anyway. Thank you

Also. Amberblood get's the **'_Observative Reviewer of the Month'_ **award for noticing that Yuki is, in fact turning into a jealous weener! w00t!

Warnings: OOCness. _Language. Yaoi. Vioence. Acts of Revenge. The eating of Food. Use of Dialogue. Thoughts that only the reader can see. Uh. That's it.

* * *

_

**...Chapter 3...

* * *

**

Haru silently cursed as he knocked one of his books off the desk and paused in his trek across the room to make sure he hadn't waken Kyo. After staring at the redheads sleeping form for a few moments, he decided that he wasn't waking up and continued to get his things together.

Kyo woke up due to the lack of body heat in the spot next to him. There was the distant sound of purring coming from where Nuku was perched on the end of the bed. The warmness of his bed and the utter silence of his surroundings were enough to have him dozing off again.

That is of course until it was all ruined by a really loud slamming noise. Kyo peeked through his eyelids and saw Haru frozen in the middle of the room, giving him a cautious look. After a moment Haru continued what he was doing, _whatever_ that was...

"Hey.You're loud." He mumbled sleepily. "I sure hope you weren't _trying_ to be quiet."

Haru sighed and continued digging through piles of clothes, apparently looking for something. At least he didn't have to attempt to be quiet now. Finally, he stood up and walked across the room with a bundle of black in his arms and walked to the bathroom. Kyo just stared at the door for a moment and shrugged. He yawned and stretched out on the bed to get more comfortable.

Haru stalked back into the room a moment later. Kyo watched the cow dart around the room hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" He asked irritably.

"I've got school. Unlike you though, I can't skip and still _pass_." Haru told him impassively, not looking up from the bag he was digging in. Kyo pouted at that and rolled over in the bed.

Haru arched a brow at the cat. Was he _trying_ to make him feel guilty? He didn't even have anything to feel guilty _about!_ He mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the bed.

Kyo rolled onto his back as he felt the bed shift under the others weight. Haru planted himself ontop of the groggy teen with his hands on each side of his head. He nibbled on the boys ear for a moment before pulling back.

"Gotta go." He said. "Sorry for waking you up."

Kyoquirked a brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad I woke up. I woulda been pissed if I woke up and you were gone and didn't even say bye."

"Kitten, if I hadn't accidently woke you up then I probably could have gone to school and come back without you even knowing." Haru told him with a detached look. Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, obviously pouting again. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I gotta go." He said flatly, pressing a kiss to the cats forehead and hoisting himself to his feet. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Kyo nodded and rolled over, maybe if he was lucky he could get in a couple more hours of sleep before he got up.

* * *

Haru reluctantly walked into his classroom. School was really not his piece of cake anymore. Ever since their precious prince Yuki and loudmouthed redhead graduated their was only two people for the fangirls to flaunt over. And since Momiji still hadn't gotten out of wearing the girls school uniform, that left one person.

Hatsuharu Sohma.

"Haaruuu" Came a highpitched squeal.

Haru winced at the loudness, it was _much_ to early to be so hyper.. "Hey Momiji." He drawled and sat down in the desk in front of the hyperactive rabbit. The blonde studied the taller teen for a moment.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." He observed. Haru shrugged.

"I'm just tired, not to mention that these people are stressing me out." He said, hiking a thumb over his shoulder. Momiji gave him a questioning look and glanced over the cows shoulder to see a rabid group of girls staring at them.

"Oh. Why don't you just tell em to leave you alone?" He asked.

"Something as simple as "_leave me alone_" won't work with them. They're very persistant. Now I know how Yuki and Kyo felt. Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Maybe I should start wearing a girls uniform.." He deadpanned and sunk further into his seat. He didn't have the patience to deal with his _little_ harem today.

* * *

Kyo hopped out of the shower and wandered around the house for a moment, noticing their was no sign of life..Anywhere. Tohru was over at the yankees house, _that_ much he knew. As for that rat, he had _no _idea. And he didn't care much either.

Who he _really _wanted to find was that _stupid_ dog. He still had to get his 'revenge' and he had the _perfect_ idea. And it could prove to be enjoyable for both him _and_ Haru.

He poked his head around the corner to peek into the dogs study, and true enough, there he sat in front of his desk..And he was..Working? After getting over the initial shock of the encounter he walked into the room and cleared his throat to get the novelists attention.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly. Shigure looked at him in shock for a moment before composing himself. Was Kyo being civil?

"Hello Kyo, what can I do for ya?" He inquired. Kyo shrugged and inspected his nails for a moment.

"Nothing, I was just gonna tell you that Haru and I were goin' out later so we won't be here." He told him boredly, not missing the mischevious gleam that sparked in the dogs eyes before he covered it up.

"Oh I see. Well that's to bad, Tohru and Yuki seem to have disappeared as well." Shigure pouted. "Well, have fun you two!" He cheered. Kyo nodded and stood up to leave.

Now to plan out the rest of the evening...

* * *

Haru was in last period. Only a few more minutes of class and he was free. Free at last.

He was currently sitting in class, enjoying the site of his eyelids. Well, kind of. It's hard to concentrate on certain things when you're _sleeping_.

"_Pssssst." _

Haru stifled a yawn as he zoned out the sound of the teachers voice. Why was school so boring anyway? They would at least make it a _little_ interesting, for the students sake.

_"PSSSST"_

Haru started when someone poked him in the ribs with a pencil. He lifted his head and glared at the girl who poked him. She was short with shoulder length brown hair, her eyes were blue and she had a _very_ large and obnoxious looking smile.

She was holding out a small folded piece of paper to him. He looked from her to the paper suspiciously, wondering what she would do if he ignored her and put his head back on the desk..But in the end he figured she'd go insane and force it down his throat or something, so he took the paper and opened it, trying to ignore the girly swirls and hearts that covered the entired paper.

* * *

_Dear Haru,_

_I think you're really cute and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, I think we might have something here._

_Please write me back!_

_Truly yours, Karen.

* * *

_

Haru sighed and rolled his eyes. The last thing he'd wanted to deal with was one of these stupid love notes. He wasn't in the mood to explain to anyone that he wasn't really _looking_ for any type of relationship, so..

He pulled out a new piece piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

_Dear Karen._

_No._

_-Haru-

* * *

_

Satisfied with his reply, he folded the paper just as the bell rang. He stood and looked around for the annoying girl, once he found her he gave her the note and left the room. He couldn't wait to get home and see his kitten. The thought alone made him smile.

"So what are you doin' for the rest of the day?" Momiji asked him happily. Haru shrugged. They were walking away from the school together, like they did _everyday_ until they went their seperate ways.

"Probably just gonna go home and chill out." He drawled.

Momiji smiled at the cows laid back personality. "Yeah I figured yo-"

"HEY!" Came a loud voice from across the school yard. Everyone around had stopped to look at the source of the scream. Haru arched a brow as Karen stalked across the grounds with the crumpled paper in her hand.

"Oh great." Haru mumbled under his breath and sent Momiji an apologetic look. Momiji shrugged.

"What's your problem!" She yelled.

"Uhm. What?" Haru asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"This!" She yelled, holding up the piece of paper. "You always say the same thing! Do you think you're better then everyone else or _something_?" She seethed. Haru's expression remained impassive as he looked at her.

"Not at all."

"Oh? Then you must be gay!" She laughed. Everyone around her looked shocked at the 'insult'. Momiji glanced at Haru, obviously afraid Haru would go Black and pummel the girl, but Haru just smirked at her.

"Maybe."

Her glare intensified as he glowered at the white haired teen, but living with Kyo for as long as he had, he was immune to _any_ kind of glare.

"That's _not_ funny, Haru. If you're not interested just say so." She growled. Haru smirked at her in amusement.

"Well..I made it obvious that I wasn't interested in my reply, did I not?"

Karen balled her fists at her sides. "Why you! I ca-"

She was cut off by another loud, slightly irritated voice.

"What's the problem?" Kyo asked, wrapping his arms around Haru's waist and resting chin on his shoulder to send the girl a icy glare.

Haru was almost as shocked at Karen was. What was Kyo doing here, anyway? Kyo must have seen it on his face though because that was his next answer.

"I was tired of sitting at home alone, so I figured I'de meet you here. I need to go to the store anyway." He explained. "But what's goin' on here?" He asked, looking back at the girl. Haru handed Kyo the note, which explained it all.

"Ah." He drawled.

"Hey!" Karen shouted, irritated that she'd been forgotten so easily. "Don't interrupt!" He yelled, pointing at Kyo.

"Karen was it?" Kyo drawled. "I'de appreciate it if you refrained from hitting on my boyfriend from this point on, thanks." He said, pulling Haru with him away from the school without even waiting for a reply from the girl . Haru gave them all a small wave before disappearing around the corner, leaving lots of shocked and confused students in their wake.

* * *

Haru followed Kyo through the store quietly, afraid he'd ruin Kyo's wierd mood.

"Uhm, so what are we doin?" He asked quietly.

"We gotta get food to eat, that's why we're at the _grocery_ store." He replied, scimming over the shelves. He continued walking and froze. Haru bumped into him, since he wasn't paying attention, and gave the neko a questioning look.

"Kyo? Are you okay..?" he asked.

Kyo shook his head and claimed he was fine before he continued walking. But for a moment, he could have sworn he saw Akito..

'_It must be my imagination_' He told himself stubbornly, then he proceeded to explain what exactly he had planned.

* * *

Kyo and Haru both walked through the woods silently. They stopped when they came to a small opening, where they decided they would settle down at eat at. Kyo had decided that it would be better if they avoided Shigures house at all costs.

"Put the blanket down right there." Kyo pointed to a bare spot.

Shigure hid behind the trees as he followed Kyo and Haru to their secret little picnic spot. He didn't know why Kyo had told him about their little _date_, but he was happy he did. Now he could take more pictures to blackmail them with!

He snickered to himself as he peeked around the tree he was hiding from and quirked a brow.

Haru was sitting there idly, drinking a coke. But Kyo was no where to be seen. He jumped when he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him, but before he could move, everything went black.

* * *

Shigure groaned as he opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. He looked up and saw both Haru and Kyo looking down at him with their arms crossed over their chests.

'_This isn't good.._' He mentally pouted.

"See? I told you it would work." Kyo smirked at the cow. Haru nodded and looked at the dog again.

"So it would seem.." He deadpanned. "Shall we get going?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late and I'm tired." He said and turned to leave. Haru followed and paused to look at the dog.

"See you later." He called back. "That's if you make it out of the woods alive." He added, smirking evilly. Shigure gave him a curious look.

He was a dog. Of course he could make it out of the woods alive!

But of course, he hadn't realized that he was securely tied to a tree until they were out of site.. He tried to wiggle out of the tight ropes, but they were done perfectly. He couldn't reach the knot with his hands _or_ teeth either.

"So how long do you plan on leaving him out there?" Haru asked curiously. Kyo thought silently for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, a day or two maybe. Then we'll call Hatori." He laughed, lacing his fingers with the taller teens.

_..Sweet Sweet Revenge.._

_To Be Continued..

* * *

_

Erm. Well, chapter two. The next chapter (ahah I almost said episode..) Will be the last filler chapter until I start the actual plot. I hope this is enjoyable..And I apologize for the slow updating.

Please review and tell me what you think, I welcome any opinions. Flames too, as long as they aren't the whiny type. "Wahh you're so mean to this person" If you're gonna say then then don't bother. Because this is a HaruxKyo fic.

Teehee.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuu:** Okay guys. I think this is gonna be the last filler chapter, then I shall start the official plot of the fic even though it _kinda_ starts in this chapter. I know some of you wish the fic would just stay say and full of fluff, but I need my dosage of Angst since I don't find alot of angsty fics. Gomen nasasi. Ill do my best to make sure it doesn't end bad though, if that makes you feel any better. Also if anyone has any ideas of _how_ to lighten the mood in the last chapters, go ahead and tell me so I can use it. So then the fic can go from _happy_ to _depressing and sad_ to _happy_ again! Hehe.

**Warnings: **_Yaoi. Language. Violence. Evil plotting. Stupid naked dogs. Bondage! Kuu no Baka!MAJOR OOCness. Language. Taco eating. Drug induced hysteria. Ensuing madness. That is all._

**.Chapter 4.

* * *

**

Hatori silently took a seat on the secluded porch.

"You wanted to see me..?" He finally asked when it was obvious the other wasn't going to acknowledge his presence otherwise. Akito ignored his question and continued to stare out into the garden that surrounded the small platform they rested on.

"Isn't it intriguing, Tori?" He asked, studying a bird that wandered over to him. "How something so important to you can be ripped away without even a second thought?" He wondered outloud. The dragon stiffened and gazed thoughtfully at the distracted man for a moment.

Of course he knew whatit was like. After being with Kana then and losing her completely_ just _as easily as he'd fallen for her, of _course_ he knew what it felt like. But that didn't answer the questions that were running through his mind. Why was he called here today, and why was Akito asking him these questions.

"Yes. I suppose it is." He answered hesitantly. Akito sighed and turned to look at him with a knowing grin.

"You of all people should understand how I feel about relationships in this family. Especially when they're hidden from me.." He explained venomously. "It's even worse if it has anything to do with _trash_ like that filthy cat. I feel sorry for that white haired boy, what was his name..? Hatsuharu? I actually pity him, getting tricked by the scoundrel. He'd be better off without that monster on his mind." He elaborated, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Hatori stiffened at the comment. It had been quite a few months since the incident with the cat. Akito had recovered a few months ago from his injuries, it had taken a little longer then usual due to his sickness. Throughout all the time though, he hadn't mentioned the two at all, but whenever you took the time to look at the frail man, you could see the bitterness he still held from that day.

The dragons eyes widened as he realized what the head meant. The questions he'd asked him when he arrived, and the comments he muttered without actually saying it directly..

"I want you to do something for me." The head announced. Hatori looked up from where his gaze had fallen into the floor in front of him.

"You don't mean-" He started, his usual impassive expression replaced with one of shock and disbelief. Akito smirked at him.

"So I see you already understand what I meant, that's just like you, always so perceptive." He said happily. "I'm leaving it you then."

"Akito you can't.._I_ can't-" He started but his shut his mouth when the dark haired man shot him a menacing glare.

"_You_ can do it. You _will_ do it. _I_ am the leader of this family and _you_ are to do as you're told. I could do so much more, you should be grateful of the mercy I'm showing. It's only punishment." He stated, brushing the hair out of the dragons face. "Do it. Do I make myself clear? It's about time I made this family realize who they belong to."

Hatori avoided the mans hard gaze and nodded sadly, waiting for the family's head to dismiss him. He couldn't disobey Akito..Even if he _did_ like to watch the pain and suffering of his own family.

There was _nothing _he could do..

* * *

Everyone sat at the table enjoying their food..Well _almost everyone-_

"Ne, where's Shigure at?" Tohru wonderered outloud. Yuki looked up and thought for a moment.

"You're right, it's been almost three days since he's left..And he doesn't usually spend more then a day or two with my brother.." He said and gave Haru a curious glance when he choked on his drink. He noticed that Kyo had gone rigid as well.

The cow met the cats gaze for a moment, both with the same fearful expression.

Yup. They _completely_ forgot about Shigure.

_**Oooops.**_

"What's that noise?" Tohru asked earning questioning glances from everyone.

'_What noise..?'_

"It sounds like a scratching noise.." She explained with a ditzy expression, making everyone think it was just in her head. Yuki looked up then.

"You know..I _do_ hear a noise..I think it's coming from the front door.." He said suspiciously.

"I'll go get it!" Tohru cheered happily and skipped out of the room. _Literally._

They waited silently as Tohru went to answer the door. There was a sound of the door opening and then there was a loud shriek from the living room. They all looked at the door with wide eyes.

Tohru ran in the room then with a worried expression. Now they had _no_ idea what was going on...

"Ano.." She started but was interrupted by a loud, tired and _whiny_ sounding voice.

"YOU TWO!" Came the accusing voice. Everyone looked around the room for a moment before their gazes fell on a dirty and very disheveled _black_ dog.

"Shit." Haru and Kyo said simultaneously, standing up from the table.

"What's goin' on..?" Yuki wondered outloud, but was cut off my _another_ loud shriek as Tohru turned three hundred shades of red and turned away from a now, dirty and disheveled _naked_ Shigure.

"You.." He growled again, taking a step toward the table. "Left. Me. In the woods.._Tied _to a tree..For _THREE_ days!" He screamed "THATS 72 HOURS! THATS GETTING PEED ON BY 23 DIFFERENT DOGS! AND DONT GET ME STARTED WITH THE CATS! **_CATS HATE ME!_" **He glowered.

'_Well, that explained the bad smell and cuts all over his body..' _Kyo thought willing himself to stop breathing through his nose.

"Wow look at the time" Haru said glancing at his watchless wrist. "All of the sudden I got the wierd urge to go do my homework..Uhm Kyo you want to help don't ya?" He explained and grabbed the neko and fled from the room before anyone could object. Yuki watched as they left and glanced back at the dog, fighting the urge to burst out laughing at the mans appearance.

No..Yuki Sohma did _not_ burst out laughing. At anything.

"Shigure. Go put some clothes on before Miss Honda passes out." Yuki admonished "Actually, go take a shower and _then_ put some clothes on. You reek." He teased, earning himself a glare of death from the dog.

Shigure must've been pretty pissed too, because the dog _never _glared.

The last time the perverted inu glared at someone with this much intensity it was when some_ anonymous_ person 'accidently' ripped apart the maids outfit he'd gotten for Tohru on White Day a couple of years before. It was like the dog was surrounded by a dark cloud of death for like 3 days straight until Aya assured him that he would make a brand new one for him.

"We-..I..Er..." Shigure stuttered before groaning and stalking up the stairs. One Shigure was out of sight Yuki heaved a sigh and allowed himself to chuckle lightly at the situation. Tohru had turned around and was looking at him cautiously. It wasn't everyday that Yuki laughed. Outloud, no less!

"Eh, Yuki what's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing Miss Honda, it's just that..Shigure finally got what was waiting for him, for all the stuff he's done. It's just kind of funny I guess." He explained. Tohru smile and nodded.

Yeah it was funny, but she didn't want to be mean and laugh at Shigure. He might get mad at her or something! Then he would start being mean to her! _Or even worse! IGNORE HER ALL TOGETHER! _

No no no! She couldn't have that! Not at all! That would be absolutely terrible!

"Uhm, are you okay? You look troubled." Yuki asked, giving her a concerned look. She shook her head and raised her hands defensively.

"No no no! Don't worry about me! Ehehe I was just thinking, you know me! Always thinking! Oh speaking of thinking I think I have laundry to do! Toodles!" She beamed, backing out of the room with a quick wave. Yuki sweatdropped and began clearing the table.

Tohru seemed to be a _bit_ air-headed at times..Not that he'd admit it outloud.

* * *

"Damn it all. How could you let me forget about leaving that stupid dog back there?" Kyo muttered as he paced the room. Haru watched the redhead from his comfortable place on the bed. 

"Kyo. This is _me_ you're talking to. The one who even gets lost in the house he _lives_ in.." He deadpanned. "You didn't honestly think I'de remember something little like reminding you of the guy we tied to a tree in the middle of the woods, did you..?"

The cat stopped pacing and arched a brow at the cow for a moment before smirking.

"Yeah..You are just about as stupid as they get.." He agreed. Haru furrowed his brows..

"I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth!" He accused. Kyo gave him a knowing look before his smirk widened.

"I could put _alot_ more then _words_ in your mouth.." He drawled seductively, fingering the hem of his shirt playfully. But then remembered the topic at hand and stopped. "Maybe we should apologize to the stupid dog." He said turning to leave the room, but he was knocked the the floor.

"Argh Haru, what are you doing? You don't just tackle people for no reason!" He barked.

"Oh? After all this talk about what you can and can't put in my mouth, you wanna leave?" Black Haru whispered into his ear. Kyo rolled his eyes, not effected by the boys weight above him. Well..At leats not _negatively_ affected.

His eyes widened when he heard an odd clicking noise. He looked over where Haru had secured his 'new' handcuff around his right wrist.

'_Damn it! Why didn't I remember that?"_ He cursed himself.

Haru began moving for his other hand but the neko jerked it out of his reach.

"I don't think so you bondage obsessed freak!" Kyo screeched.

"Aw, don't say that kitten, I'll be gentle, I promise." He cooed, placing a knee between the cats legs. The ushi teased the cats ear with his teeth which earned him a groan in response. He arched a brow and smirked at the flushed teen.

"Or maybe you'de like better it if I _wasn't_ gentle.." He purred, running his tongue over the cats neck, causing him to shiver under his body.

"Don't get cocky you stupid cow." Kyo breathed trying to sound mad. Black only chuckled at him in response.

"Oh _so_ sorry Koneko, it's just kind of hard _not_ to be cocky when you're under me panting while your eyes are begging for more." He stated, running his finger across the fiery teens tan cheek. He grabbed the boys other wrist and held it above his head with it's partner.

Once he successfully secured the boys hands he settle back down with one leg _still_ resting between the cats legs. He licked his lips and he looked over the boy in front of him. It was a nice sight indeed, where was Shigure and his camera when you needed him..?

"Comfy?" He asked. Of course, he didn't want his poor kitten to be in pain or anything.

Kyo snorted and gave him a resentful glare. "Oh, you're supposed to feel comfortable..? Well in that case, I give you about a 2.3 in that department." He stated sarcastically. Haru arched a brow and moved his leg so that they were on each side of the cat, and leaned forward with his hands on either side of the older teens head.

"Oh? Well I'll have to make up for that then." He reassured him and bent down to claim the boys lips. Their mouths molded against each other as they fought for dominance. Of course Haru won. It's kind of hard to be dominant when you're handcuffed and have the other person hovering above you. Kyo reluctantly gave in and melted into the kiss.

Haru lowered himself so he was sitting on the cat, pressing their hips together. They both groaned into each others mouths as the friction sent pleasure throughout their bodies. Haru gave a small growl when Kyo playfully bit his lip, drawling blood. Kyo also had the metallic taste of blood as it mingled from Haru's mouth to his. He wanted nothing more then to run his hands through the taller teens wild hair..But..

No.

Suddenly Haru stood up and walked across the room.

"I'm thirsty. I'll be back in a few minutes, then you can help me with my homework." He said boredly. He was _obviously_ White again. Kyo scowled.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave me here like this your bastard!" He yelled. "Haruuu! Damnit I can't even stand up you fucker!"

'_What the hell is his problem! Wasn't he the one saying "Oh you do this and now you're leaving?" LIKE HE'S ONE TO TALK! THAT STINGY BITCH!_' He mentally cursed. Just as soon as he figured out how to get out of this, he was gonna go down there and give Haru a piece of his mind. Or maybe a _little _more then that..That perverted cow left his with a big problem. And he wasn't about to get rid of it _himself.

* * *

_

Haru stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He didn't know why he was so thirsty but surely a nice refreshing cup of water would quench it. Not to mention how _good_ the feeling of the cold glass on his lips felt..

He sighed once he was finished. Like he though, he felt refreshed. And now he could go and do his homework without fail! He turned around to leave and stopped.

"Yuki?" He asked.

The rat just stood there watching him as if in a daze. And for some reason, Haru felt very uncomfortable being the subject of _that_ gaze.

_To be continued._

* * *

Woot. There's chapter 4. lol xD What do you guys think? I was just gonna end it with them talking about shigure then Haru going downstairs for some wierd reason, but then I thought I'de be evil and put something somewhat amusing in there. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not _that_ great at scenes like that, so forgive me.

Please review and tell me what you think, I'de appreciate it!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuu:** Hey guys. So, I see you all liked the _awful_ cliffy I left you with yesterday..n.n'

I was going to wait about a week or so before I updated again, just to make you all twitch.._But_.. I got so many nice reviews from you all I've decided I'll do a quick update! Think of it as a gift for all of your generosity! Hehe

**Shakaku Gekkani: **You're probably the only one who's claimed to know _exactly_ what's gonna happen in this story. But I think I told you didn't I..? If not, then you're really good at predicting things! And yes I _am_ updating soon. Teehee

**Sam I Am:** You will find out what Akito has in mind for everyone in this chapter. Also..Yes, I thought it would be funny to make Haru black, then have him turn white in the middle of it and have no idea _what_ he was doing. Don't worry. Yuki will regret what he does!

**MorbidFlower:** Yes yes. Poor Tori-nii. The usual cold and impassive dragon is _actually_ dreading something for once. The poor guy, I feel sorry for him. Not as sorry as I feel or Haru and Kyo though, but it's pretty damn close! I love Hatori ;

**Syitz:** Please don't cry, I'm updating again! And it's only been like...15 hours since chapter 4 was posted!

**KurimusonShinigami ((Nikkler?)) :** Of course he deserved it, and if it wasn't funny I probably wouldn't have put it there. I mean, I dont want to post something _I_ think is funny then have all my reviewers saying "Wow, she's got a terrible sense of humor." lol. And I am updating, so don't kill me.

**oruchuban Ebichu:** _Eyes dart around nervously _Ehehe. I don't like that evil look in your eyes.. I'm sorry for being the evil spawn of satan I am..But..Please forgive me? And of course the scene I have set up won't be _nearly_ as good if Kyo isn't at least a _little_ irritated before-hand..And _I'm_ not gonna keep Yuki away from Haru..Kyo is. Eehehe. And I'm glad you liked the little scene with Shigure.

**BakaDen:** I'm not sure how much practice I need with writing, but im lazy and if people dont like how i write then they can just stop looking, ya know? lol. And for some reason, I love it when there's a struggle, not like rape, but bondage is hella awesome depending on the pairing. lol. and when Im looking for pictures I have a thing for anything bondage, especially blindfolds. Don't ask, I dunno. Ehehehe. Anywho! Ill shutup now. Teehee

**Here's an extra warning for you guys. I _actually_ felt bad while I was writing this chapter.. ((sniffles obnoxiously))**

**Warnings:**_Yaoi. Language. Unwanted fondling? Violence. Lots of violence...The beginning of an Angsty situation_

**..Chapter 5..**

* * *

"Yuki?" Haru asked.

The rat just stood there watching him as if in a daze. And for some reason, Haru felt very uncomfortable being the subject of _that_ gaze. It wasn't that impassive '_I don't give a shit about you' _gaze. It was as if his eyes were devouring him alive, and it was _very_ unnerving.

"Uhm..Yuki, are you okay?" He asked nervously, eyeing the rat.

Yuki began advancing on the cow, looking up and down his body with hungry eyes. "I'm okay..Now" He muttered quietly. Haru realized the rat wasn't walking _past _him, but _to_ him rather..He nervously began backing away from the oncoming teen.

It's not every day you see _Haru_ in a retreating position. The poor guy.

Yuki gave him an annoyed look when he realized the taller boy away doing his best to keep as much distance between them as possible. Once he was close enough he reached out and grabbed two hand fulls of the cows shirt and pushed him into the wall.

Haru winced at the impact and gave the rat a bewildered look. "Yuki?" He asked as Yuki leaned in a bit, taking in the cows scent. Haru pushed him away and attempted to leave again but he was literally _slammed_ back into the wall, resulting in the breath getting knocked out of him.

"Y-Yuki what are you _doing?"_ He asked after he fully recovered from the blow.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He explained and pressed his lips against the cows. Haru reeled and tried to step away, completely forgetting that there was a wall directly behind him.

What the hell was Yuki thinking?

Having no space to move, Haru opted for pushing the pale boy away from him. But gravity seemed to hate him and Yuki wasn't exactly as light as a feather..He began to panic. What was he going to do? He couldn't have Yuki continue this and think he can molest him whenever he feels like it! But how is he supposed to stop when he can't even move?

But what he was _really_ dreading was...

* * *

"Haru how long does it take you to get a dri-" Kyo asked as he turned the corner, but the words stopped in his throat when the kitchen came into view. Haru looked at him in pure horror.

Kyo gaped at the two for a moment, wanting to say something. Anything. But nothing would come out. He wanted to scream at rat for jumping on Haru and he wanted to scream and Haru for letting it happen..But his voice wouldn't work. He didn't even know _for sure_ if Haru was innocent. Of course he trusted the cow, but he'd had a crush on the nezumi for a _long_ time so maybe if Yuki changed his mind...

Nonetheless, he couldn't just stand here and look at them though. It hurt to much and he needed to think. So, wordlessly, the redhead turned around and walked back upstairs, ignoring the person calling his name from the other room.

"Kyo.." Haru whispered to himself as the cat disappeared. Yuki, who seemed oblivious to what happened, was still in _his_ personal space. Haru felt anger swell in him and shoved the rat away roughly, glaring at him venomously.

"What the fuck, Yuki? What were you _thinking_?" Haru glowered at him."You just..I..GOD DAMNIT!" He growled, not knowing what to say. He sent another glare at the rat, but he looked more _hurt_ then mad. He shook his head and tried to will his anger away. He didn't want to go Black here and now, it was to troublesome..Ignoring the boy in front of him he stalked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yuki on the other hand looked shocked. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that. It was like he couldn't control himself, and now he'd successfully majorly pissed off and/or hurt two of his somewhat 'friends.' Haru was right.._What WAS he thinking..?_ Letting his body control him like that..

* * *

Kyo looked up at the sky from his spot on the roof, his eyebrows furrowed.

The image of Yuki with Haru kept replaying itself through his head. Of all the times he could have walked in, he had to walk in on _that_. It was just _his_ luck. He wasn't sure who he was mad at. Yuki or Haru.

Or both..?

But the look on Haru's face when he saw Kyo in the doorway wasn't one of guilt at being caught. He looked worried and even scared. Perhaps Yuki just surprised Haru when he wasn't paying attention? It was very possible, with the way the rat had been looking at him lately..

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam just below. He peeked over the edge of the roof to see Haru walking away from the house, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped and looked up at the house, involuntarily catching the nekos gaze. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before looking away in shame and resuming his trek away from the house.

Kyo felt his heart flutter as he watched the white haired teen disappear into the distance. He couldn't bring himself to be _mad_ at the ox. He'd never seen the younger boy look so troubled before. Haru didn't deserve to feel unhappy about _anything_. At least not if Kyo had anything to do with it!

It was because of that kuso nezumi that this happened. Kyo grumbled to himself as he jumped down from the roof, accidently startling Tohru, who was hanging up laundry.

"Oh! Kyo.. You startled me.. Ehehe!" Her smile faded a bit when she saw the look on the cats face. "Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Hatsuharu? I saw him leave a little while ago, he looked sad.." She explained. Kyo shook his head at her and walked into the house.

* * *

Yuki was caught off guard as he was shoved roughly in the back, causing him to pitch forward. He turned around and was met with hatred filled red eyes. He sighed. He figured this would happen sooner or later.

"Kyo." He stated. "About earlier.."

He was cut off as the cats fist collided with his face, hard. He stumbled back a few steps, cradling his cheek in his hand. That hurt. He sent the neko a withering glare, but as he suspected the redhead was unaffected by it.

"Kyo, I'm not gonna fight you." He stated coldly, straightening his shirt. Kyo's glare hardened and he balled his fists at his sides, his fingernails digging into his skin.

"Of course not, right? Why would the _rat_ want to waste his time on the fithy _cat_?" He exclaimed, letting his head drop. "You were born to take everything away from me weren't you..?" He asked in a softer voice. "A place in the family, having everyones attention and now even the _one_ thing that makes me happy.." His voice cracked slightly. He refused to meet the rats gaze as he tried to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

Yuki felt guilt shoot through his heart. Is that really what Kyo thought..?

'_Well of course that's what he thinks, baka.'_ He told himeslf.

"Kyo, I'm sorry..I was being selfish." Yuki reluctantly admitted. "I..I guess I was jealous." He added quietly, not knowing if the cat heard it or not.

"Prince Yuki. Jealous. Haha." Kyo laughed sadly. "How can you be jealous when you can get anything you want by just asking for it?"

Kyo broke down then, the thought that Haru would probably leave him if Yuki wished it was enough to crush his entire resolve.

Yuki just gaped at the sobbing teen in front of him. He'd never seen Kyo show any emotion other then anger, but now he was crying? And what made him feel even worse was that it was _he_ who had caused the cat so much pain. _More_ pain to add to the pain he'd been through..

Perhaps Haru had been right with what he'd said a long time ago..Maybe Yuki _wasn't_ human after all..Just an emotionless shell that didn't have any reguard to other people.

He didn't know if he should just let the boy cry and get it out of his system, or attempt to comfort him somehow. Knowing Kyo though, he'd probably get pissed and tell him to 'fuck off and leave him alone'. But the boy in front of him didn't look like the Kyo he was used to...

"Kyo..I.." Yuki tried, taking a step forward. Kyo quickly turned away from him. It was _bad enough_ that he'd let the rat see his own insecurities. He didn't need to see him cry like a little girl too.

"Don't look at me! Just go away!" He yelled, his voice shaky and started walking away.

Without thinking, Yuki grabbed the boy by his arm to keep him from leaving. "Kyo, listen to me." He stated.

Kyo whirled around and shoved the rat away from him.

"What's your deal! I said go away!" He cried. "You don't get it, do you? What being the cat is all about? It's about being rejected and alone your whole life! Not that _you_ know anything about it you damn rat!"

Yuki looked at the redhead with wide eyes. Kyo was looking at him with, not rage, but betrayal and hurt..

He looked up at saw Tohru staring at Kyo with sad eyes. He shook his head at her, silently telling her to leave him alone as she took a step into the room. She gave him a curious look but nodded in understanding.

Kyo hiccuped and tried to swallow his sobs, which sounded _really_ loud in the heavy silence that had enveloped the room. He didn't even _want_ to know what Yuki thought about what he'd said. He didn't plan on actually say _everything_ that was on his mind..But it kind of slipped out.

Yuki was probably laughing at him and congratulating himself on a job well done..He was so deep in his own thoughts he almost didn't feel the strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You really _are_ a stupid cat." Haru mumbled into his neck lovingly as he held the trembling boy against him. "You're not alone as long as I'm here." He whispered.

He'd heard pretty much everything said between the two when he walked in the front door. Of course the other two were to busy in their little..Whatever it was to notice his presence.

His heart nearly broke at the words Kyo yelled. He obviously still had alot of insecurities, but when Kyo actually began to cry..He felt his heart rip in two. He couldn't let his kitten sit there and hurt because of him..

* * *

Kyo had turned around in his arms and was now sobbing into his shirt, which was clasped in his hands in a death grip. Haru rubbed the boys back for comfort, resting his chin on the older teens head.

After a little while the redheads ragid breathing calmed and he relaxed in the ox's arms. Haru looked down at the redhead. He was _asleep._

Haru and Yuki sweatdropped. (Yeh Yuki's still there. Tohru had decided that everything was okay when Haru showed up and continued her housework)

How someone could fall asleep standing up was a mystery to them.

Well Yuki at least, Haru knew that he was the one holding Kyo up. He was positive that if he let go right now, the redhead would fall face first into the floor.

Haru let a small smile form on his face as hoisted the boy into his arms. He looked over at Yuki and gave him a small nod, which Yuki returned with an apologetic grin. He turned to leave the room.

"Haru?" Yuki asked. Haru paused in the doorway and looked at the rat questioningly.

"Is..That really how it's always been? For Kyo I mean." He asked softly, no signs of anger or disgust could be seen. Haru observed the rat for a moment before answering.

"For most of his life." He answered quietly before turning and leaving the room.

Yuki watched as the two teens left and smirked a bit. Maybe now he understood Kyo a little more..

* * *

Haru layed Kyo in their bed and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the redheads waste and burying his face in his fiery hair.

"I'll always love you." He whispered happily and drifted to sleep with the neko in his arms.

Kyo smiled sleepily and cuddled against the warm body next to him. '_I love you too..'_

_To be continued.

* * *

_

Okay people. I _was_ going to start the plot in this chapter..But Syitz was saying she wouldn't be able to take it if I left _another _cliffy. So I figured what the hell, so Ill start the main stuff tomorrow okay? Well maybe not _tomorrow_ but in the next chapter.

This was angsty. But the main crap will probably be more angsty...Or at least angsty for a little longer then this...If that makes any sense at all? lol

So anyway. Review and tell me what ya think.

And by the way..I know I was mean to Yuki _again_. But with this part over, Yuki will be able to help Kyo out a bit when the main plot kicks in. So don't hate me yet, okay? Besides, we all know that Yuki wanted Haru's hot body! And he deserves a shiner for trying to take him away from Kyo! Well..He wasn't trying to take him away, but that's what Kyo thought...But yeah. Anyway. Yuki comes back in later as the good guy, not the bad guy so chill out and don't flame me just because this isn't a YukixHaru fic! And now that my monologue is done! REVIEW!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuu:** Okay people! This is the chapter! The chapter where the plot officially begins! Hopefully the first 5 chapters were enough to get you uhm, snug? lol. Because here on out it will get angsty I'm sure...

No, actually, I'm positive..._Why god why?_. But it's okay! Because..Uh...I said so! Just you wait...I haven't really decided if this fic is going to be more angsty then 'No longer alone'. I'm not really sure, I can't tell. You guys can tell me once its done kk? So sorry about the delayed updating. I know this chapter is way past due, but I was feeling lazy and I couldn't decide how to start this chapter..Wah.

**Erm. Usually I ignore reviews like this, but since I'm not in that _great_ a mood I'de like to answer this one truthfully. I got a review from someone (Who will remain anonymous.) telling me that I made a 'booboo'. (?) First off. You don't say "I noticed you made a '_boo boo'_" because that just irritated me..Next time just say "I think you made a mistake", Because if feels like you're trying to act like I'm some little kid writing this story. Anyway, apparently the "boo boo" was about me not 'knowing' that Kyo is like a centimeter (If even _that_) taller then Haru. Well. Uh. Duh, he's a year older then Haru is. But since _I'm_ the one writing this, _I_ choose how _I_ want to portray the characters, therefore... In _my_ fic (**As in Fanfiction, **FICTION** being the keyword**), Haru is a _teeny_ bit taller than Kyo. Because _I_ happen to find it more comprimising that way.. If that bothers you then you can imagine whatever you want..Otherwise, push off.. Now, moving on to the reviewers I actually _like_. -.-**

**Amberblood:**_yay!_ You've got to be the only one that actually wants the plot to start! ((**Gives you pocky))** Teehee! And yeah I think Yuki _did_ lose it there for a little while. But can you blame him? His own stupidity for rejecting Haru for so long came back and slapped him in the face!

**Syitz:** Hey. here's a warning for you: Chapters from now on will be prone to end in cliffy's! So be prepared for them. I don't want you to die on me!

**Artistic:** You think so too? I'm glad that I'm not the only one! Sometimes when there's no angst or suspense in a story it gets boring to me. But that's _just me_. Eheh.

**Sam I Am: **Hey. Yeah I did update quick. I was like 'wow!'. I felt bad writing some of that, Yuki was such a selfish weeny! And No, their relationship isn't going to be affected by it. (Because Haru made sure Kyo knew that he was there, adur!) And Yuki...Well...Yuki gets to understand why Kyo was so angry at him all the time. x.x'' So with that, Yuki is no longer the bad guy! And no one can whine about me being mean to him anymore, yay! I don't know how much more fluffiness there will be since the plot is beginning to kick it, but I'll try to add a _bit_ for ya.

**Morbid Flower:** Now now, don't hit Yuki. You might bruise his pretty face. ((Cackles)) That's Kyo's job. And it's good that you're getting a bad feeling, I was kind of shooting for that affect! ((**Gives everyone tissues (just in case).))**

**Ebichu:_ (I got lazy) _**: Well. I guess it would have been funny if Haru dropped Kyo and let him bust his face on the floor...But directly after something like _that_ would be like cruel and unusual punishment, ya know? lol. I hope the fluff wasn't to much for you. I'm not really sure if melting is good or bad! So enjoy!

_Thank you guys for the reviews, they're helping alot! It's like everytime I get a good review my courage keep you guys satisfied goes up a point! -Bows in thanks- Domo!_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi. Violence. Language. Cuddling. OOCness. Cuddling? Angst...KILL THE ANGSTTTTTTT_

**:Warning: **This is a late announcment..Uh, I added a little scene in here. I was in the middle of writing..And I got a bunch of mental images and..yeah so.. It's not really _lemon_ or anything, it's just more then I usually do, because I'm a wuss and can't write it much. So if it's not good don't hate me since it's my first. I'm putting the warning here so you all know, and I'll put a warning for when it starts since I don't feel like changing the rating to this fic. It's not that bad anyway..I was thinking about what I was gonna use, and I accidently drooled on myself. Haha It was really funny..Not that you wanted to know. But anyway, yeah! Just so you know. It goes out to all of you that were whining about my lack of scenage. I just figured there should be some HaruxKyo in there before you get mad at me for angsting it all up Eheh.

**...Chapter 6...

* * *

**

Haru stifled a yawn as he was reluctantly pulled out of his deep sleep. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was _it was to early to be awake._ He didn't even need to look at a clock, this was like a sixth sense to him. The only thing on his mind now was to find the _thing_ that woke him up and _kill it._

'_Or maybe just grope it a little..'_ He thought to himself, once he realized what, or rather _who_ had woken him up. He cracked an eye open, only to see a tuft of orange hair. He snorted and scrunched his nose a bit to keep the stray hair from tickling him. Kyo had positioned himself on top of the ox with a leg on each side, his face buried in his neck. The arms around his neck were attached with a death grip, so even if Haru _wanted _to move the dozing feline away, he'd have _quite_ a struggle.

Of course he didn't mind, except for the fact that they were both teenagers with uncontrollable hormones. And _sometimes_ he just _woke_ up feeling a little frisky.

_This was obviously one of these days..._

Well, who wouldn't get a little excited to wake up and fight a _very_ sexy and vulnerable looking redhead willingly straddling you?

After about 15 minutes of attempting to sleep, Haru gave up and opted for just sitting there with his eyes closed, _acting_ like he was asleep. But with Kyo there, it proved to be _very_ difficult. Haru was seriously straining here! Willing his body to stay calm. Willing himself not to take advantage of the boy while he wasn't aware. Perhaps if he could just get the sleeping teen detached..He could relax and perhaps get some more sleep this morning.. '_Hah, fat chance.'_

The ox silently reached up and grasped the neko's arms. Of course '_reached_' means he slowly slid his hands up the older teens smooth, tan arms until he got to his lower arm, where he savered in the warmness the skin emitted momentarily.._Then_ he took hold and gently tried to disengage the arms wrapped around his neck. He wouldn't budge. It amazed Haru how Kyo seemingly turned into a giant piece of unmoving stone when he slept.

Rolling his eyes, the white haired teen took the cats shoulders and tried pushing him upwards instead. He managed to lift of the redheads weight off of his chest a bit, but the cat still remained glued to the crevice of his neck. Haru was starting to panic a bit. Not only was he getting overly aroused by the simple contact, but the boys weight on his chest was beginning to effect his amount of oxygen intake!

Kyo took that opportune time to wriggle against the ox's hips and snuggle back against his neck, his warm breath caressing the ox's ears as he exhaled rhythmatically. Haru stiffened.

...In more places then one... (**A/N:** Ah. Gotta love it!)

Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to get his body to calm down. Nope. No more sleep for him. He was _wide_ away.

Continuing to take deep breaths, Haru decided it was a _bad_ idea to attempt to move the inert teen, since it would probably provoke him to wriggle around more in order to get comfortable.

So Haru layed there.. His body was on fire while his hormones raged uncontrollably, sending very stimulating images through his mind. Ignoring them, Haru continued to take deep breaths to keep his cool while he ran his fingers through his boyfriends wild hair.

Suddenly the door was jerked open to reveal a very hyper looking Shigure.

'_I really need to start locking that.._' Haru thought to himself as he turned his attention toward the door.

Shigure stepped into the room happily. "Good morning sleepy heads! Breakfast is ready you don't want to keep Tohru waitin-" He stopped when he saw the position they were in, his attention on the curled up cat. His grinned widened as he cupped his hands over his cheeks. "Aw! How deliciously uke!" He squeeled. Where was his camera when he needed it?

Haru's attention snapped to the in-table next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on and chucked it at the dog as hard as he could. Shigure ducked, throwing his hands over his head as the alarm clock barely missed him and smashed into the wall. So far this hadn't been the greatest morning.

"Gah! Are you trying to kill me!" The dog pouted, Haru only glared at him. Oh he'd be over there pummeling that stupid dog if Kyo weren't involuntarily pinning him to the bed..He opened his mouth to speak but only a small growl came out.

"You. Out. Now." He managed through clenched teeth. Shigure gave him a look and left the room, locking it before he shut it behind him to save anyone else who decided they wanted to waltz into their room. He actually felt kind of sorry for the poor Ox. He was obviously _very_ sexually frustrated this morning. He could smell it from the hall! But he didn't have to throw things..

"Always carelessly destroying my house..." The inu pouted as he walked downstairs.

Haru was mumbling under his breath when Kyo stirred, much to Haru's appreciation. Maybe he would be able to go to the bathroom and take care of his little 'problem'. It was pretty embarassing. Kyo would probably taunt him for this for weeks, teasing him about how he could get Haru off while he wasn't even awake. Haru snorted at the thought.

Kyo sat up and blinked. Why was he laying on Haru when he woke up? He didn't recall _falling_ asleep on top of him. Hell, he didn't even remember falling asleep period. He looked up. Haru was in his pj's, which consisted of a pair of black pants. That's it. But, that's not the point. He seemed awfully twitchy. He finally met the cows eyes, which were hazy with lust. His lips where parted as he took deep breaths and his cheeks were flushed..

Haru was mentally and physically struggling. Kyo's movements were sending signals _all_ over his body..He tried to speak, but nothing came out and he was trying to keep from jumping said teen, since he just woke up.

"Uh..K-Kyo, get off.." He practically whimpered. Kyo arched a brow. Had he had _this_ big of an effect on the ox? He felt pretty bad for the poor guy. How long had he made Haru go through this?

'_It must have been torture.'_ Kyo thought to himself, feeling kind of guilty for making him suffer like that. If it were Kyo in that situation he wouldn't have cared. He would have kicked and screamed and bit, scratched, pinched, _anything_ to get out of that particular situation. Haru was to submissive with him _sometimes, _believe it or not.

"Are you ok?" He asked, not moving from his seat on the cows stomach. He leaned forward with his hands on either side of the cows head. "Want me to make it better..?" He whispered huskily into his ear, satisfied when the cow shivered beneath him.

"P-Please.." Haru all but pleaded, his eyes clouded with hunger and need.

_Okay guys, this is where the higher rated part of this fic starts, alright? You've been warned. If you have virgin eyes, skip this part._

Smirking, Kyo leaned forward and caught the cows mouth with his own. He would never get tired of how the cows soft lips felt against his. He loved how the ox's mouth was trembling against his own, it silently drove him crazy.

He let his tongue brush the younger teens lips, bidding it's partner to come out. Haru opened his mouth and groaned when he felt Kyo's tongue brush against his own and pull back, coaxing him into his mouth. He obliged and slowly explored the redheads mouth. Kyo's tongue curled and rubbed against Haru's as he returned the kiss with passion and hunger. Haru pulled back first, gasping for air. Kyo bit down softly on his bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue earning him a approving grunt.

Giving his lips one last lick, Kyo traced his tongue down Haru's face, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He paused at his ear to suck gently on a lobe before moving lower attack the cows neck. He placed butterfly kisses down his neck until he got to the base. He placed a kiss there then bit down, hard. Haru gasped and leaned his head back, giving the redhead better access. Kyo licked his neck for comfort, satisfied with the mark he'd left and nibbled at the teens collar bone, flicking his tongue into the little dip there.

Haru's hands were not locked in Kyo's hair as he made his way down his body. He slowly scooted back, so that he was now straddling Haru's hips, bracing his upper body above the cows. He nipped at the pale skin, which shimmered in a thin layer of sweat. Haru''s breath hitched as Kyo's mouth latched into a nipple, teasing it with his teeth. He ran his hands over the white haired boys chest as he played with his the soft piece of flesh. After enough abuse, he turned to the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. Haru mewled at the sensation, not sure how much more he could take. Kyo met his eyes and smirked. He ground against Haru's hips as he licked a trail down his ribs.

Haru moaned at the sudden friction and bucked his hips. Kyo growled, just hearing such pleasurable and pleading noises coming from the cow could set him off right there. He stopped to such gently at the skin below the ox's ribcage, knowing it was sensitive. Dwelling on that spot for a only a moment, he continued down, flicking his tongue over his naval and pausing at his waistband. He looked up to meet the boys eyes in question. Haru, who looked dazed, just gave him a curt nod.

Kyo moved his body further down Haru's legs and traced the his waistband playfully. He smirked at the little growl that emitted from the cow's throat.

"Don't tease..." He half whimpered half demanded, looking hungrily into the cat's eyes. Kyo grinned evilly at him in return.

"Who's teasing?" He asked, grabbing Haru through his pants and rubbing. Haru gasped at the sudden friction of fabric and skin, he bucked his hips. Kyo tutted and used his free hand to hold him down.

Deciding he was done teasing the poor guy, since he'd already been tortured enough this mornimg, he released his hold on the boys erection, not missing the whimper of disapproval that came from Haru.

Haru opened his eyes (When had he shut them?) As Kyo released him. Haru whimpered at the sudden loss and looked at Kyo questioningly.

Kyo gave him a smile before tucking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulling them down slowly. Haru groaned as he was freed from the constricting space of his pants. Kyo grabbed hold of the boys and began stroking him up and down, rythmatically. With a gasping moan, Haru arched his back, moving his hips to meet each one of Kyo's strokes.

"Kyo.." He panted, eye opening slowly. Kyo moved forward, not halting in his menistrations, as caught the boys lips with his own, Haru's mouth already open in invitation. Kyo gave him a passionate kiss, to which Haru responded with equal fervor. Kyo quickened his movements a bit, causing Haru to groan and pant.

"You know, you're really hot like this.." Kyo whispered against his lips, giving his arousal a squeeze. Haru moaned and his body went rigid as he climaxed, spilling his seed over Kyo's hand and on his stomach. Haru gasped for breath as he slumped back down into the bed, watching Kyo lovingly. With a feral grin, he brought his dirtied hand up and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on it seductively then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the cows lips.

_That's pretty much the end **NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!**_

"Better, ne?" He asked, nuzzling Haru's face.

"Mmm.." The cow hummed in agreement. Kyo gave his lips a playful lick before he stood up, looking for something to wipe his hand on.

"Now I'm hungry. Let's clean you up so we can go eat.." He ordered, yawning.

* * *

They all ate breakfast in silence. Everything seemed at peace for once, Kyo didn't start a fight with Yuki, and Yuki actually engaged in conversation with the cat without being forced to. Tohru was smiling happily while Shigure was still pouting about having an alarm clock launched at him. Haru just zoned out as he nibbled on his rice.

"Hey." Came a flat voice. Everyone looked up to see Hatori standing in the doorway. "The door was open, so I let myself in." He deadpanned.

"Tori! Did you come to visit me! Oh I knew you cared!" Shigure chirped.

"No. Actually, Hatsuharu." He said turning to the ox. "You're to come to the mainhouse with me for a bit." He stated. Shigure noticed the troubled look in the dragons eyes but chose to remain silent.

"Why?" Kyo asked possessively. He didn't like the fact that someone from the mainhouse was trying to take Haru back. Even if it was only for a while. Hatori gave him a slightly irritated.

"As this family's doctor it's my responsibility to assure that everyone is in good health, is that alright with you, Kyo?" He asked irritably. Kyo scowled at him for a moment before turning back to his food. Why was Hatori being such a bastard today? It's not like his question was offensive or something. '_Jeez.'_ He thought bitterly.

"As soon as you're done here, we're going." He stated, leaving the room. Haru put his chopsticks down and stood. It was pretty odd that Hatori came all the way over here just to take him in for a simple check-up. He usually just brought his stuff over here since it was easier. He walked away from the table, letting his hand brush Kyo's shoulder as he passed.

"Well. See you guys later." He stated boredly and he was gone.

Hatori sat silently on the porch, smoking a cigarette.

"This is more then just a simple check-up, isn't it?" Shigure asked from the doorway. Hatori shut his eyes and sighed. Shigure always seemed to know when he was lying. Probably because of how long they've known each other. He wanted nothing more then to explain the situation to his friend. Perhaps to ease the tension he was feeling. But he couldn't if there was a chance that they would try to stop him.

No matter what they said, he had to do what he had to do.

"Perhaps." He muttered, walking away. That's all he would say. Shigure watched his retreating back warily, feeling unease spread throughout his body.

* * *

"Have a seat." Hatori ordered, gesturing toward one of the two cushons placed on the floor. Haru sat down, indian style and waited. The dragon left the room and came back with two cups of tea. Setting one in front of the cow and one in front of himself, he took a seat on the other cushon, silently dreading what was to come.

"Uh." Haru spoke up. "So..Why am I here again?" He asked.

"How've you been?" The dragon wondered. Haru quirked a brow at the man.

"Never better." He replied, wondering why the usually stoic doctor was being so talkitive today.

"I see. That's good."

Haru looked at the doctor for a moment, noticing the frown the man was trying to keep from showing on his face. Was something troubling him?

"You okay?" He asked, hints of concern laced in his words. Hatori didn't look up from the spot on the floor he was frowning at. Hearing such concern in the boys voice just made him feel even more guilty then he already did.

"I'm a bad person." He stated, looking up at the teen. "You have to understand that were all just pawns to Akito. We can't do anything about it." The dragon told him desperately. Haru's brows furrowed at the mention of the heads name.

"..What are you trying to say?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry.." Hatori murmured and leaned forward, placing his hand in front of the ox's eyes.

Haru went rigid as the dragon suddenly leaned toward him. He looked at the hand in his face in confusion before realization hit him, his eyes widened as his heart aburpty stopped in his chest. But before he could do anything there was a bright flash and everything around him went black.

Hatori watched as the white haired teen fell backwards, unconcious. He felt sick to his stomach. He'd never be able forget the look of absolute fear in the ox's eyes as he realized what was happening. Hatori had never felt so terrible in his life. But there was one thing he was dreading the most.

..Telling Kyo what he'd done..

_To be continued..

* * *

Wah. I feel so bad. Poor Haru, he didn't even get to defend himself! And Poor Hatori. He had to do something mean and against his will! And poor Kyo. Poor poor Kyo! And Shigure.. Just because... And Yuki and Tohru. Even though there's no reason to feel sorry for them since it doesn't affect them. Well Kyo's behavior does..But that's it. So what will happen now hmmm? Will Yuki take this opportunity to get Haru? Will Kyo have a mental breakdown? Will Shigure pee on a fire hydrant?_

Give me some reviews people!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuu: **Hey guys, how's everyone been? Eheheh. Did everyone like the last chapter? That was a nice cliffy wasn't it? ((**cackles evilly**)). Everyone should pretty much know what's goin' on now..Although I _did_ get a few reviews that said something along the lines of "OMG WHAT HAPPENED? UPDATE NOW" So...Eh. But then again, there are probably people who read these fanfics but haven't really seen much of the series/manga. lol, but yeah. School starts soon so I'll either be updating fast from working on it in school, or slow from doing work. (Most likely fast since I'm lazy and don't like work)

But I also drew a new picture! It's not for this fic..But it's still kinda of amusing. My deviant art account link thinger is in my profile if you guys wanna check it out.

* * *

**Amberblood: **Yes..I put that in there _just_ to trick you all. Did it work? LAWL! Actually, no I didn't, I thought I'de try to get in your good graces before I shot them all to hell. It seemed to work a bit. But hey! This fic wouldn't be right if there wasn't the occasional foreplay, eh? ehe.

**Anne Cwa:** Wtf. Did you call me a _mongoose?_ How could I do that to _Haru_ you ask? Because I did something mean to _Kyo_ in the last fic, so it's gotta be switched around, we can't _always_ tortue Kyo Kyo..Even though..He's still getting tortured in this fic..Just in another way? Oh well. Just chill out, Haru's gonna be okay!

**Sam I Am: **Uh. hahaha. Your review made me laugh. I know I'm evil and I apologize..As for 'why?' Uh..Well..What else _could_ I do? My fics aren't right without angsty situation.. And Don't worry..I'll figure something out for Akito. That bastard. You can help me if you want, I need ideas for revenge! And yes, Kyo _will_ be devastated.. The poor guy. Hugs Kyo Sorry if the chapter was _to_ fluffy for ya, I just had to get it in there since it had such a mean ending, lol. And it's okay..There are voices in my head too

**Heartbrokenalloveragain: **o.o Uh. I'm sorry? But it's not the end, so..Techincally it hasn't "ended like that" lol. And please don't growl, it's very intimidating.. ((sticks out tongue))

**xxkurenaixshixx:** Lol. Such naughty language! Well. I'm sorry if you don't like how i'm doing things, but I think it's gonna be good since I love angst and stuff..There's something about a depressing story that catches my attention, especially if you know it's gonna start getting better towards the end. I mean you get to feel sorry for the character and it makes you feel all special and stuff..I dunno how to explain it I guess.

**Morbid Flower: **Yes yes, yay for lime. lol. And I feel sorry for Hatori too..Yet a bit spiteful that he'd do that so easily with the excuse "I had no choice". Blargh. It's okay. Ill make sure Kyo smacks him good for it.

**BakaDen**: Yes. I completely agree. Akito should just get hit my a bus..Or a Train or..Something _big_. That's gotta suck! (Listen to me talk like I _didn't_ write it lol) Poor Kyo-kun is gonna need a hug. Just beware there's gonna be massive depression. -whimpers- He doesn't have a chance with Haru..I was just saying that, rofl. Please. Think of as many homocidal thoughts you can muster..As long as I'm not the subject.

**Aquabreeze:** You're a hentai? I'm the one who wrote it! x.x' I know you know what was already gonna happen, but don't ruin it for anyone, ne?

**Moonlit sonata:** Uhhhhhhhhh. Gomen! ((Gives tissues))

**Artistic:** I'm glad you think that, I completely agree. You're probably right about the very emotional part..I'm gonna feel bad writing it. I'll probably over do it..But I don't care, ne? lol. You're probably right with what you think happened (If what you think is Haru got his memories erased..) And your review wasn't to long, I really enjoy the longer reviews. I get bored of "It was good. Update soon." alot of people just review so the author/authoress will update, they aren't really interested in giving opinions half the time. lol So thank you for your nice and detailed review!

**Nikkler: **Stupid stupid Hatori...I think he should have refused to do it, no matter what! He knew how happy they were and he _also _knows it will have a huge impact on Kyo mentally and physically. But anyway. What did you picture was gonna happen? A re-run of the first fic? x.x Please do tell. ;)

**Canis Lupis: **What are you talking about big heads? I'm so confused! Can I wear your cape?

**Syitz: **YIKES! I WARNED YOU! WAIIIIII (runs away flailing) Don't cry! It won't be _that bad! _And thank you for all of your help! I love talking with you, you have wonderful ideas, and with my ideas and your ideas combined..It makes this fic so much better! domo!

**Leviah Raine:** Rofl. Yes Kill Akito. I think Hatori's guilt and the little beating he'll probably get from Kyo will be enough punishment for him. And Yuki has _no_ chance with Haru at all. so no one has to worry about going down _that_ road again.. I'm pleased to hear you think this is a good plot. I was trying to be as original as possible..But, eh. Who knows? And yes yes, I will eventually make it all good enough, don't worry.

**selfproclaimednerd:** don't kill me! If you kill me how will i update? You do have a point about Haru not caring..lol..But what's gonna suck even more is if Haru starts actng like his old self around Kyo..If Kyo is on thin ice and Haru decides to fight Kyo, what will happen? Will Kyo fight back? ((Gasp)) No one knows...Anyway. Sorry that you found the couple wierd, but eh, it's my favorite, what can I say? lol. Thank you for the compliments! I think I've improved my writing a bit from when I first started, but I've got alot to learn yet! hehe. And no I don't really like Yuki much..That's probably only because I love Kyo..And Kyo hates Yuki. That's my excuse. lol

Damn. I got **_alot_ **of reviews for chapter 6!

**Warnings:** _Yaoi. Language. Angst. Violence. Angst. Angst. Language. Angst. More angst. You've been warned._

**...Chapter 7...

* * *

**

"Come in." Akito called, not looking up from the book he had his nose buried in. He already knew who it was, anyway. He listened as the person softly walked across the room to sit silently in front of him, waiting to be spoken to.

Hatori sat in front of the family head with an impassive look on his face, but anyone who looked close enough could see the pained look in his eyes, even if he _was _trying to cover it up. He remained silent as Akito ignored him presence altogether. He knew better then to try to get the younger mans attention. So, there he sat, awaiting acknowledgment.

Akito aburptly shut the book in his hands and set in beside him nonchalantly before giving the silent dragon a look in silent question. They both knew what it meant. Hatori broke their gaze, taking an interest in a spot on the floor in front of him.

"It's done." He informed him quietly. He could feel the other man's intense gaze burning through him.

"Good." The dark haired man said with a sigh of relief. He'd for a while thought the doctor would choose to disobey his orders, but once again the dragon proved himself loyal. "Good work. You may go."

Hatori began to stand up but paused to look back at the teen. "Will we be bringing his stuff back here?" He wondered.

Akito quirked a brow at him and chuckled. "No. What would the point of erasing his memories be if we were just going to bring him back _here_? He will stay with the cat. As punishment of course. Kyo will have to watch him from afar, knowing how much he meant to the cow once." He stated happily. Hatori furrowed his brows at the statement.

_'Punishment he says? Punishment is an understatement..'_

Akito noticed the hesitant look on the doctors face and frowned a bit.

"Is there a _problem_, Tori?" He asked with a dangerous tone.

"Akito, doing that could endanger Kyo's health. It would tear him apart.." He stated worriedly. He'd do anything to change Akito's mind, although he knew _nothing _would.

"Well, that's the point. Maybe if we're lucky he'll get rid of himself." He replied, arching a curious brow. "I didn't know you cared that much for the cat, Tori. I would advise against it before something _bad_ happens to you. That's what happens to those who attach themself to that filthy creature, it's the cats fate."

"So what is it you expect me to do with Haru..?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't care, make something up." He told him, obviously getting irritated. "Also, no one is to tell the cow of the past events, not even a _hint_ or there will be _dire_ consequences, understood?"

Hatori nodded quietly, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach returning 10 times worse then before.

* * *

Haru groaned as he drifted back into conciousness. Wincing he sat up, his head was _pounding._ He looked around for a moment, to see where he was.

'_The hell..?'_ He thought groggily. Why was he in the clinic?

"You're up." Came a bored voice from the doorway.

He glanced up to see Hatori coming through the doorway, holding a glass of water.

"Take this." He commanded, handing the cow two aspirin and the glass. "We'll be heading back to Shigure's as soon as you're awake."

Haru stuck the pills in his mouth, making a face as the bitter taste and gulped back some water to wash them down.

"Huh? Why are we going to Shigures..?" He asked. "And why does my head feel like someone hit it with a shovel?"

Hatori stiffened a bit. Perhaps he should have thought about an excuse _before_ he approached the white haired boy. Haru just watched him in confusion. It wasn't everyday that Hatori seemed to be choking on his own words.

"Well..You see.." He drawled. "You've been staying at Shigures for last few months..And..You Uh. Bumped your head, so they brought you here.." He explained half-heartedly.

'_I'm going to hell.'_ Hatori thought to himself sadly as he watched for Haru's reaction.

"I see...So.._How_ did I manage to bump my head..?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, and I didn't ask." The dragon retorted.

"Is it bad that I don't remember ever moving to Shigure's..?" He interrogated.

"Not really. I'm sure it'll come back soon enough. Now are you ready?" The dragon asked impatiently. He just wanted to get this done and over with before he began regretting his decisions any _more_.

It only got _worse_ from here.

* * *

Haru silently followed Hatori through the front door. Fortunatley for him, no one was in sight. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now since his head was _killing_ him, not to mention he didn't remember _anything_ that happened in the last few months...

"Well. You're back." Shigure said from the doorway, giving them both suspicious looks. Haru didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged and remained quiet, trying to ignore the dog. He close his eyes and absently pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to supress the pain shooting through his head. Hatori just gave a curt nod, trying to avoid meeting his friends knowing gaze.

"So you really did it.." Shigure said quietly. Hatori went rigid, but said nothing.

"Haru. Why don't you go take a shower..It may help your head." The doctor told him sternly. "Your clothes are upstairs, I'm sure you'll find them."

Haru looked from Hatori to Shigure, who gave a slight nod in his direction. He sighed then made his way up the stairs. It was a bit tense in there, and he was _positive_ it wasn't just him.

A heavy silence fell upon the room after Haru left. Shigure remained leaning against the threshold while Hatori sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at his feet. The tension in the room was so thick, one could cut it with a _dull_ knife..

"This is a mess." Hatori mumbled, putting his hands over his face. "Where is everyone? We need to explain a few things." He asked, standing up.

Shigure thought for a moment before shrugging. "I think Tohru and Yuki are out back in Yuki's little garden and Kyo is on the roof I think..He's going to take this pretty hard, you know.." He answered. "What exactly do you have to _explain_ anyway..?" He wondered outloud.

"Well.." He sighed. "Akito is going to force Haru to stay here with Kyo despite having his memories erased, it's like two punishments in one. No one is permitted to mention the past between the two or even give any hint as to what happened otherwise there will be severe consequences." He explained, his voice wavering a bit giving away his barely supressed unease. Shigure put a reassuring hand on the dragon's shoulder, although he wasn't really sure he was in the position to be doing that.

He was pretty much as irked about the situation as Hatori was, and _he_ didn't have to do it. He had no idea what was going through the dragon's head right now. All he could think was..If Hatori was taking it _this_ bad..How would everyone else?

Scratch that. Not much would change with everyone else, except Yuki and Kagura..And _especially _Kyo. He could feel dread beginning to swell in his chest at the thought. Kyo had changed alot after the events with Akito before. It always made Shigure smile when he finally saw Kyo _truly smile _at something. He was getting rather attached to the happy atmosphere that had developed..

Shigure frowned at his own thoughts and looked up at the dragon, who was currently pacing the room.

He couldn't blame Hatori though.. Yeah, it was his fault..But it wasn't _his_ fault, if that made any sense. Hatori just didn't have the heart to go against Akito like his younger cousins had and it was understandable with all he'd been through. He just didn't have as much confidence as he used to.

Hatori abruptly stopped pacing as he heard footsteps descending down the stairs. He and Shigure both turned to look at the door, both dreading who may appear.

"Hey are you guys back? I heard talking.." Kyo was sayinh as he entered the living room but stopped when he saw the forlorn looks on both of their faces. "Hey, who died?" He asked sarcastically, but regretted it when neither of the older mens expressions changed. "Umm. What's wrong..?" He asked nervously.

"Kyo. We need to talk." Hatori informed him as impassively as he could. "Let's go into the kitchen." He finished, gesturing for Kyo to go. He went in after him, followed by Shigure.

"I'm gonna go find Yuki and Tohru. I'll be right back." He said as he went out the back door. He definately didn't want to be there with Hatori told Kyo what happened.

Kyo watched as Shigure disappeared behind the door. Now, if Shigure is coming up with exuses to be out of the house for this little _talk_ or whatever Hatori had planned for him..That definately meant it wasn't a _good_ thing.

He took a deep breath trying to hide the nervousness that was growing in his stomach. It was wierd that Haru didn't come and tell him he was home. And it was _also_ wierd that Hatori was being extremely fidgety.

"Hey. If your frown get's any deeper then that you might break your face." He teased uneasily, trying to ease the the pressure in his chest a bit.

"Kyo." Hatori said glanced up with hard eyes. "It's about Haru."

Kyo's nervousness increased immediatley as the seriousness of the doctors tone. "W-what is it..?" He asked in an unsure voice. Hatori looked away, unable to look at the worried look in the boys crimson eyes.

"It's..I'm sorry..Akito.." He murmured. Kyo furrowed his brows at the older man. Akito..? He didn't like this. He didn't like _not_ knowing what was going on, and it was pissing him off that stupid dragon wouldn't look him in the eye.

He stepped forward, fisting his hands in the front of the dragons white lab coat and giving him a shake. Hatori winced a bit at the movement, but was forced to look at the boy, eye to eye. He wanted nothing more then to run away and hide..

"What the hell happened with Haru?" He growled, tightening his grip on the mans coat. Hatori grabbed his wrists and pryed his hands out of his jacket with a quiet huff.

"I was ordered to... Erase you from Haru's memories." He finally admitted, chancing a look at the cat. Kyo'd eyes widened as he stumbled back a few steps, almost as if he were afraid of his older cousin.

"What..?" He asked quietly. Hatori closed his eyes and looked down.

"He still remembers you, he just doesn't remember that you ever had a relationship." He added. Kyo just continued to stare at the dragon dumbly, not accepting it. This had to be some kind of prank, right?

"_What..?_ That's not funny..You're kidding, right?" He asked irritably looking around, as if expecting everyone to pop out and laugh at him, but his heart started beating rapidly when nothing happened. "_Right...?_" He practically whimpered.

Hatori shook his head negatively, his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry.."

He continued to stare at the dragon, ignoring the stinging feeling in his eyes as tears absently fell down his face. Haru..Didn't remember him anymore? How could this have happened..

He promised...

Hatori watched all the emotions flash across the redheads face, feeling a sharp pain in his gut as tears slipped down his face and fell from his chin to the floor.He didn't know what to do...Surely _nothing_ could comfort Kyo now.

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts when the dragon moved in front of him. His eyes went from sad, to angry as he glared at the man in front of him. _Him. _

_He_ made Haru forget him..

Hatori didn't know what or _when_ it happened, but somehow he ended up on the floor with a yelling Kyo on top of him.

Kyo had the dragons shirt in his hands again as he jerked him into an almost sitting position. Hatori didn't fight to get him off, he figured he should just let the cat get his anger out. The brunt of the problem obviously hadn't hit him yet..

"You're lying!" He yelled and only got more angry when the dragon turned his head away from him.

"Answer me god damnit!" He screamed, shaking the doctor violently. Hatori winced as the back of his head came in contact with the hard tile floor beneath him.

"It's the truth, I'm sorry." He answered boredly, which only riled the cat up more.

"Stop lying you bastard!" He growled but before he could do anything else two sets of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him off the stoic dragon. Hatori looked up to see Shigure and Yuki holding a struggling Kyo. Tohru was watching worriedly from the backdoor that was still open.

How had he missed them coming in..?

He slowly picked himself from the floor, shaking his head to get his head straight again. That didn't go as well as he'd hoped..But what did he expect?

Still struggling, Kyo lunged forward in an attempt to read the dragon again, but the two sets of arm's latched on to his shoulders held him in place.

"Damn you!" He spat, trying to free his hands from his two cousins holds. He managed to pushed Yuki back and use his free arm to dislodge himself from the dog and make an attempt at the doctor, but before he could get close enough they were on him again.

Yuki noticed the tears streaming down the cat's face. That obviously meant something was _seriously_ wrong. It wasn't like Kyo to attack someone like Hatori. He'd never had to actually _hold_ him back from anyone before.. He found himself feeling worried for the redhead..

"Kyo.." Hatori said, taking a step forward, but not getting to close, incase he decided he wanted to tackle him again.. "I'm sorry, but I know what you're going through." He tried to reassure him with a calm tone.

"Bull shit!" Kyo screamed, struggling against his temporary bonds. (Yuki and Shigure). "God damnit let go!" He growled and turned back to the dragon.

"You don't know anything about what I'm going though! This is _nothing_ like what happened with Kana! Kana chose to forget of her own free will! _He_ didn't choose this! You and _that_ bastard chose _for_ him!" He hollered.

Hatori's eyes widened at the redheads accusation..

What hurt the most was he was _right_. Kana had _chosen_ to forget about their relationship..And _he_ had simply done this to Haru and Kyo because Akito wished it..

"I'm sorry..There was nothing I could've done..I'm _sorry._" He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Just go to hell!" Kyo sobbed, looking away from the man in front of him to stare at the ground.

"What's goin' on in here..?" Haru asked from the doorway, his hair wet from his shower. Kyo stiffened and turned to look at the ox, along with everyone else.

Haru met Kyo's gaze with a bored and uncaring expression.

"You're as loud as usual, Kyo, did you lose _another_ fight?" He deadpanned.

Kyo just stared at the ox in shock as he inspected his nails nonchalantly. He really didn't remember.. After all the things they went through, Haru had forgotten it all _that_ easily..

He felt his heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces as realization hit it.

Haru didn't remember him. It was over..

Kyo winced as a sharp pain ran through his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching at the cloth of his shirt.

He couldn't breathe...

Panicking, Kyo tried to take a deep breath to try and steady his trembling body, but to know avail.

Everyone watched in shock as Kyo crumbled to the floor with a fear stricken face. His hands shaking, and trying to breath through small gasps.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru screamed, rushing over to crouch beside the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hatori hurriedly walked up and crouched in front of the boy, holding him up by his shoulders.

Kyo tried to focus on the man in front of him but he couldn't. His vision was going from focused to unfocused again. And when he could see, his vision was blurred by unshed tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuki asked, anxiety evident in his voice as he watched Kyo struggle to breath.

"He's having a panic attack." Hatori stated, looking up at the dog. "Go get me a wet rag."

"What do you mean a 'panic attack'?" Yuki asked angrily "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's hyperventilating." He muttered, looking at the cat. "Kyo, listen to me, you need to calm down, take deep breaths." He ordered.

Kyo couldn't register what Hatori was saying. He clenched his eyes shut and drew in another shallow breath. He was beginning to feel light headed. He absently reached out and latched onto the dragons sleeve so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuki asked over his shoulder.

"This isn't good. He's not getting enough oxygen." the dragon murmured, checking the cats eyes, which were dilated. "Kyo. Can you say speak?"

He was only answered with a gasping noise from the cat. Kyo's body racked with supressed sobs. He coughed hoarsely as he tried to fight the darkness sneaking in the corners of his vision.

Finally his vision went completely black.

Kyo fell foward, only to be caught by Hatori. The dragon layed him on his back on the floor and pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and flashed it in each of Kyo's eyes. Shigure came back with a cloth in hand.

"Is he okay..?" he asked nervously when he noticed his unconcious state. Hatori sighed.

"..His breathing is back to normal and his reactions seem to be okay, but that was a pretty bad attack.." He murmured, taking the rag from the dog. "We need to get him upstairs." He stated, looking up at the inhabintants of the room.

Yuki looked from Hatori, who looked stressed, to Shigure, who looked worried and tired, then to Tohru who looked petrified and finally to Haru, who looked relatively shocked at the scene..But made no move to make sure his boyfriend was okay, but turned and went back upstairs quietly..

Yuki furrowed his brows in anger and glared at his two older cousins.

"What the hell is going on.." He growled.

* * *

Egad! That was so..Soo...Wah.

Poor poor Kyo. I felt so bad for him. We all owe Kyo big hugs! EVERYONE GOOO. -whimpers- What'de you guys think? See see? I told you I'de make Yuki a good guy! he's all pissed because something bad happened and Kyo is all sad about it! YUKI TO THE RESCUE! lol

Well not really rescue, it's not like he _can_ do anything about it..But we'll figure that out as the fic progresses!

Go now! review review!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuu**: Yowza. Everyone seems to be getting the right effect from my story..But I didn't really mean for everyone to be _really_ sad...Alot of my reviews were saying they cried and stuff, which made me feel a bit guilty. But I was kind of aiming for it, even though I wasn't shooting for actual weeping. lol. It'll be super angsty for a little while but I promise, It will get better toward the ends, so don't be mean! Some of the reviewers were kind of mean about how I'm writing my story, even though I warned you all that this story was going to be uber angsty! Hmmphhhh! And those of you who read that little one-shot I made, thanks. lol. It was stupid!

Now..Let's see how many people were bawling in their reviewrs..-_counts-_

Apparently I made **8** people cry..Eheh...Sorry.. -**Gives you all tissue boxes-** And I've got a couple reviews to answer.

**Kaeler:** Yes, an RV would be nice. But I'de like for him to suffer a bit more then that..So probably a small compact car would suffice, that way I could run him over a couple more times without him dying instantly. Haha, the whole thing with the "YOURE GONNA LOSE ANOTHER EYE" Thing made me laugh out loud. ehehe. The perfect review to read, right when you wake up! Thanks.

**flyingdaggers:** Uhm uhm uhm. I'm sorry if that made you cry, please take the complimentary box of tissues, they're free! Well, I thank you for stating that you enjoyed the chapter despite the fact that you were apparently weeping..Now I don't feel as bad. As long as you enjoyed it, that's all that matters, right? And you can rant and scream all you want. But I _had_ to do _something!_ Some fics just aren't fun without some twists and conflicts. And...NO YUKI WILL NOT KISS KYO, NOT NOW, NOT EVER! -calms erratic breathing- Doing that would be like...Blasphemy in my mind. lol.

**Crimson Ranger:** Akito can do that because he's a evil sadistic bastard that enjoys torturing his family and taking away their happiness, didn't you know? -bats eyelashes innocently- And yes, it will get happier later on.

**TheSilverbow:** Yes yes. The epitome of angst I can agree to. I hope you won't stop reading, otherwise there's gonna be angst stuck in your brain! Oh ho ho! lol

**01-FAD3D:** Heya! You're the one that was commenting on my deviant art thingy! woohoo! Fear not, your tissue box awaits!

**Sam I Am:** Oh my. I'm sorry that you're angry and sad...Ehehe..Death scene..? Surely you don't want to _end_ me, right? -Takes a cautious step back- Lessen the angst? Maybe...But I love the angst, unlike some people..So I'll put it wherever I can. lol. H-hey! It's not _my_ fault Haru forgot! It's Akitos! Don't blame meeee! -whimpers- Well..It's my fault that Akito got that idea..But HEY! This isn't fair! All those happy-go-lucky fics that never have conflict in them are boring! -runs away crying and shouts over her shoulder- And don't ask so many questions! If I answered any of those it would ruin the story for you! But I'll answer one. You get to see Nuku again, I promise.

**G Goddess: **Hey. You're in my new fic, you know that? -laughs evilly- Now, back to business. Name calling isn't going to change how I write the story. So, uhm, please don't be so spiteful. -sad face- Also. Threatening my well-being _also_ won't effect how I write this story. There are warnings. At the beginning of _every_ chapter there are AUTHOR NOTES, which are NOTES, writting by the AUTHOR for the REVIEWERS to READ. At the beginning of Chapter 7 I put "ANGST, MAJOR ANGST" Warnings, like 4 times. Therefore you could have avoided the angst had you wanted to. I understand that you're upset by the rash changes but still the whole "YOU BASTARD IM GONNA BITCH SLAP YOU" Thing just doesn't work that well. hehe. But hey! I'm glad you enjoy the story, take your box of tissues! AND Thanks for the review though, it pissed me off! Push off please! Ja.

**xxkurenaixshixx:** Rofl. You have to be the _only_ person who started a review for this chapter with 'I love you'. Thank you, I love you too! lol. I'm glad you like it, Torture and angst is good_ anywhere_ although, it's a bit better now..Muahaha. So you got any good angsty ideas to add to my already angsty story? lol. I felt so sorry for Kyo in that chapter, lol. If people feel bad reading it, imagine how I felt writing it! -sulks- lol. Yuki..Hmm. I don't know, I know I'm gonna make him pissed about it though, since his view of Kyo had changes recently. But hey, guess we'll see.

**Amberblood:** That's right, hug himmmmm! HUG HUG! HUG ME TOO! ..Please? -lower lip trembles- And no, Yuki will not try anything with Haru. If anything, he's gonna try and _help_ them. (hint hint?) I think Hatori should have been like -watches akito read book and gets pissed then proceeds to shove said book down the bastards throat-. Woot. It would have been awesome. lol.

**Rena:** I'm sorry about the stomach aching, would you like some pepto bismal?

**Kyos#1fan:** Hey. Yeah Akito deserves to get mauled. -hands you tissues- And I know. I don't really have anything against Hatori, that's why I didn't make anything terrible happen to him in this chapter. It's not his fault that Akito is a controlling bastard that has no reguard for other human beings? lol

**Canis Lupis:** SCORE! -Puts on cape and runs around- Yaaay.

**Aquabreeze:** Well you see. I didn't want Kyo to kick Hatori's ass because the poor guy already feels guilty as hell for what he did, and it's not really his fault, so why should he get punished? Besides, the way he feels is enough punishment anyway.

**Morbid Flower:** Yeah yeah, I wasn't gonna do that at first, but then I thought that I could have Kyo get pissed off, like he didn't really accept it yet, ya know? Then when Haru comes in and says that It's like Kyo actually realizes that Haru _doesn't_ remember him, or anything they went through together. angsttehhh. lol. And yeah, Yuki _is_ being nicer now.

**MerediththeWolfie:** Hey. You had a good question. "**wouldn't Haru just EVENTUALLY start to like Kyo again**?" Well. Did you read 'No longer alone'? If you did, then you'll realize that the whole thing that sparked Haru's feelings towards Kyo was watching when Yuki shot him down during one of their fights. Otherwise the feelings were just buried somewhere in the back of his head since he was to oblivious when there was Yuki... So, yes there's a chance that Haru would fall for Kyo again, but it's not likley since it's not the same. And please don't take the banana to me! I beg youuuu. I'm not gonna put Kyo through EXTREME misery. Just...Uh..Misery. Eheh!

**Anne Cwa:** Okay okay, so I'm a mongoose. It's okay, after a few chapters of wierd haru forgetfullness and sad Kyo depression..I'll try to lighten everything up.

**Warnings:** The usual. Angst. Language. Yaoi. (Probably not in this chapter?) Violence _maybe._

...**Chapter 8**...

* * *

A very tense silence fell over the room. Tohru and Hatori were still on the floor where Kyo had fallen while Shigure stayed out of the way since he knew he'd be of no use. This was definately not _his_ department. Yuki was staring at the doorway where Haru had disappeared, with a confused and irritated look on his face. 

Ever since Haru and Kyo had gotten together, Haru had _never_ spoken to him like that..With such an _uncaring_ tone of voice. Not to mention that fact that he just walked away when Kyo practically just passed out in the middle of the kitchen!

Another thing continuously tugging at his mind was _why_ Kyo had gotten so worked up in the first place..?

Never before had he seen Kyo look so pained and helpless.

So.._Weak..._

The only other time he'd ever shown an emotion such as _crying_ was when he thought Haru was going to ditch him..

'_Does that mean..?'_

"What the hell is going on..?" Yuki growled, turning to glare at Shigure, assuming _he_ knew by the sullen look on his face. Shigure flinched under the rats intense glare, but said nothing, feeling it wasn't really _his_ place to say.

Not to mention that fact that he didn't really feel like getting into anything with Yuki. After the incident a couple of days before, Kyo and he had been getting along alot better. Kyo didn't try to start fights and Yuki didn't insult him every chance he got. It was like they came to some kind of understanding.

Yuki actually felt like they'de become closer since then. They'de actually held friendly conversations with each other at dinner without breaking out into an argument! It was almost like they were friends..Not that he'd admit it outloud out of fear of ruining it.

"I want answers." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. He knew they knew what was wrong, the problem was getting them to _spill._

"Your answers can wait." Hatori sighed, standing up. He glanced at Shigure for a moment before making his way toward the door leading into the living room.

"No. I want to know _now_." Yuki glowered, stepping in between the dragon and the door. Hatori paused and frowned at the rats actions. He didn't recall he and Kyo being _that_ close. Apparently he'd missed a few things since he last visited.

Hatori gave him is best '_Respect-your-elders' _glare before speaking.

"My first priority right now is to assure Kyo stays in good health. This is serious. Now. Would you prefer I answer all of your questions and leave him laying on the hard kitchen floor, or would you prefer I take care of him _then_ explain to you all once I can give you all of my undivided attention?" He asked coldly, his glare unwavering.

Yuki thought for a moment, glancing over the doctors shoulder at the unconcious teen. Hatori _did_ have a point. But the dragons odd behavior was making him uneasy and he couldn't help but be suspicious of the dragons intentions..

Reluctantly, he nodded and stepped aside. Hatori gave a short sigh of relief and turned to Shigure.

"Shigure. We need Haru out of the house before I get back so I can tell them what's going on. I'm leaving it to you." He stated boredly and turned to pick the redhead off the floor. Yuki kept his narrowed eyes locked on the doctor as he walked by.

"I'm assuming we can trust you alone with him, right?" Yuki asked quietly, only loud enough for the dragon to hear. Hatori paused for moment, as if he were thinking about replying, but then continued his trek to the redheads room.

* * *

Haru arched a brow, pausing in his exploration of the upstairs hallway when he saw Hatori, who was holding Kyo. Hatori gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment before disappearing behind one of the closed doors. Something wierd was going on, he knew it. But he just couldn't put his finger on what. 

It wasn't that he didn't care about Kyo, he just didn't know what to do in that situation. There was obviously nothing he could have done to help, so why stick around and get in peoples ways..?

Something did bother him though. The fact that Kyo had been fine until their gazes met troubled him. The petrefied look in the cats tear filled crimson eyes wouldn't leave his mind. Why did Kyo have to look at him like that? And why was it bothering him so much..? Why did he have the strange urge to pull the older teen into his arms and hold him until he was all better..?

'_Where the hell did _that_ come from anyway?'_ He thought, shaking his heads to rid of the thoughts.

"Hatsuharu." Came the dragons voice from down the hall. Haru looked up to see him poking his head out of the room he'd just entered.

"I think Shigure is looking for you" He continued when he got no reply.

"How's Kyo?" He asked. If he was concerned at all, he hid it well behind his usual bored expression. Hatori blinked at him for a moment before replying.

"He's fine. He just wasn't..Feeling well." He stated. He wanted nothing more then to explain to the cow what happened, and why Kyo had acted the way he had. Of course the ox _must_ have noticed it was _his_ presence that caused it. But, since he was forbidden to do so, he'd just have to give what he could without anything being _obvious_. Perhaps..There was something they could do?

Haru frowned at the dragons reply, a little dissappointed. He was kind of hoping he'd elaborate a little more then he had. Or maybe he was just thinking into it a little to much..? He just felt like he was missing _something..._

_'But what..?'_ He wondered. '_Gah. I'm being stupid. Why would they lie to me..? If there was something important i needed to know, they'de tell me...Right?'_

He snorted and walked downstairs. And just as he thought, all the inhabitants of the house save Hatori and Kyo, were still silently huddled in the small kitchen.

"Hey." He said boredly, distracting the three from their constant and unnoticed fidgetting.

"Hatori said you were lookin' for me..?" He inquired, giving the dog a curious look. Shigure stared blankly at the ox for a moment, in obvious confusion before he remembered the doctor mention something about Haru not being presant when he broke _the news_ to everyone.

"Ah! Eheh..Yes." He chuckled halfheartedly.

"Uhm. Could you run to the store for us? Tohru isn't feeling well and you know how Yuki is.." He explained with a strained smile.

Haru glanced in the direction of the two older teens. Tohru looked a bit distressed, but no where _near_ sickly..And Yuki..Yuki looked like he was about to blow a _gasket_.

"Uh. Okay..What do you need?" He asked Tohru directly.

Tohru blinked dumbly at the white haired teen for a second. "Wha?"

'_Oh! Quickly! Don't hesitate in your answer or he'll know something is up! Even though I don't even know what's up!' _She thought to herself frantically, so she blurted out whatever came to mind first.

"Ohhh! Get some milk, because Kyo will be upset if there's no milk when he wakes up!" She announced, but regretted it as an akward silence spread throughout the room. Kyo was a _sore_ subject at the moment.. They all stayed quiet, half of them not knowing what to say, the other half waiting for _some_ kind of reaction from the cow.

"Uhm.." Haru thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Okay..I'll be back later then." He informed them as he headed for the door.

Tohru and Yuki watched with furrowed brows as the younger teen departed.

"Okay..Now I _really_ want some answers." Yuki whispered venomously. Tohru nodded in agreement, an unsure look on her face. Shigure remained silent. Yuki studied the dog for a moment.

'_Although I already think I know...'_ Yuki thought, ignoring his unease until he knew the truth.

* * *

Hatori sighed and stood up after placing a cool rag on the cats forehead. He wasn't necessarily _sick_, but there was no harm in being cautious. It was already wierd enough that he hadn't woken up yet. But sadly, he'd had a feeling something like this would happen. 

If it were him, _he_ probably wouldn't want to wake up _either_..

Sighing, he turned to make his way to the door. Hopefully Shigure had successfully gotten Haru away for a bit so he could talk to Yuki and Tohru without having to worry about him overhearing them. There probably wouldn't be much for him to _explain_ since it was fairly obvious, but Tohru never seemed that perceptive when it came to things like _this_.. He was positive Yuki knew, which would explain his inquiry a while back when he was taking Kyo..

After a few minutes he decided there was no use in stalling, so he turned and headed toward the door. When his hand was on the doorknob something across the room caught his eye. Curiously, he wandered over to the cluddered desk that sat untouched in the corner of the room. He absently picked up a photo of Kyo and Haru that lay discarded on top of a pile of papers.

Next his attention was drawn to the small stuffed animal that was neatly seated on the shelf, which happened to be the only _clean_ spot on the surface. He picked it up to study it more closely. It was relatively small, no bigger then a football. The black and white spots plus the horns made it _painfully_ obvious that it was a cow. Hatori arched a brow and opened the little tag that was attacked to the tiny bovines ear.

_'Happy V-day, kitten.' _It read.

He frowned at the offensive toy as his guilt began returning. Didn't everyone say he was like the frozen rain..? He kind of wished it were they way now..Then perhaps he woudln't feel so terrible.

"Hari" Came a soft voice from across the room, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced up at Shigure, who was sitting in the doorway.

"Haru's gone to the store. I'm not sure how long he'll be, so if you want to get this over with, now is the time." He stated seriously. Hatori nodded and glanced back down at the object in his hands.

Sighing, he crossed the room and gently placed the stuffed animal next to the sleeping redhead. Shigure watched him quietly, he sympathized his friend for having to go through all of this along with the two boys. It was almost as hard on him as it was the others.

Hatori sighed and turned, ready to follow Shigure out of the room. The dog nodded and headed downstairs to greet the teens who were now seated at the table in the dining room, drinking tea that Tohru had restlessly insisted on making, stating that it would '_maybe calm everyone down a bit'_. When the two older Sohma's entered the room however, they practically jumped to their feet in anticipation.

"Sit down." Hatori said, gesturing for them to take their seats again while he lazily dropped himself into a seat. They all sat back down albeit reluctantly. They stayed quiet for a moment while Tohru hastily poured the new comers a glass of tea.

"So how is he?" Yuki asked, finally tired of the growing silence.

"Yeah, he'll be awake soon, ne?" Tohru added worriedly.

The doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. "Well. Technically there's nothing wrong with him, he could have woken up an hour ago, but it's a little more complicated then that. He'll wake up when he wants to." He stated.

"What?" Shigure asked, not really understanding.

"I said, he'll wake up wh-"

"We _know that_. What the hell does that mean?" Yuki interrupted.

"Well..It's kind of hard to explain.." He thought for a moment. "For example, if there was a traumatic experiance..Of _some_ sort..And the victim mentally couldn't take it, their body can choose to just shut down until they're fit to handle it." He explained with a sigh.

"..So you're saying Kyo's in some kind of...induced _coma_..?" Yuki asked incredulously. Hatori thought for a moment with a frown before turning back to the boy.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." He retorted.

"Oh..." Tohru murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "..I hope he's okay..W-what happened, Hatori?" She asked trying to keep herself calm and collected.

"That's where it get's complicated." He said uneasily. He wondered for a moment how he could tell them without it sounding as horrible as it really was, but he soon found that being blunt would probably be easier.

"Akito ordered Haru's memories to be erased. When I told Kyo he didn't seem to accept it, but when he saw that Haru, in fact, _didn't_ remember anything about their relationship..He went into shock and had a panic attack." He explained.

"You mean..Haru's completely f-forgotten about all they.. went through..?" Tohru asked in shock, trying to keep the tears from falling. Hatori nodded sadly.

"And you did it? You _erased_ Haru's memories? Just like that?" Yuki asked quietly and wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer.

"Did he even know what was happening to him before it was to late..?" He asked.

"No.." The dragon replied, obviously ashamed. "I'm sorry. But what could I have done..? If I didn't do _that_ then Akito would have thought of something even _worse."_ He tried desperatley. He didn't like this feeling. Yuki didn't answer. Hatori was probably right. If he hadn't done what Akito had ordered of him, _he _would have been punished along with Haru _and_ Kyo. And it probably would have been 10 times worse..

But..He still couldn't get rid of the anger he felt towards the dragon for being so easily manipulated..

"Hatori is right.." Tohru sniffled. "H-he probably would have done something worse...B..But..I can only imagine what Kyo-kun is going through..Having his _only_ loved on forget him completely and be _forced_ to live with him day in and day out..Knowing all the things they'de g-gone through together.." She said, burying her face in her hands.

Yuki rubbed the girls back in an attempt to comfort her, a hurt look in his eyes. He didn't know what to do...

* * *

Haru walked down the street with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, staring at his feet. Of course he had no idea where he was since he'd been staring at his feet the _whole_ time. 

The sooner he found a map, the sooner he got to go home and tell them all to shove it and buy their own damn milk. It's not like they actually _wanted_ milk anyway. He may be stupid..But he wasn't _that_ dense.

While he was lost in his own thoughts he accidently ran into someone. He turned to give his apology to the person he ran into..

"Sorry..." He deadpanned.

Kagura looked up at the person she'd smacked into and immediatley lowered her eyes to the ground when she saw who it was. She hadn't forgotten the day she'd spoken to Haru at Shigures. She quickly began to pick herself up off the ground.

"Are you alright..?" He asked, mildly concerned. He grabbed her by the wrist to help her up. Kagura stared at him oddly for a moment.

"You're talking to me." She said, stating the obvious.

"Uh. Yeah, I am." He replied, quirking a brow.

"How is Kyo..?" She asked nervously. Haru snorted and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"How would I know? I'm outside running errands for people." He said irritably. "The last time I saw him he was passing out for some wierd reason." He added, ignoring the confused and worried look on Kagura face.

'_Something's wierd here..'_ she thought to herself.

"Uh..Haa-kun? If you're talking to me like this..Does this mean..You..Uhm, forgive me? Maybe..?" She asked hopefully. Maybe if Haru wasn't on good terms with her again..Then..

"Huh? Forgive you..? Was I mad at you for something?" He asked seriously. Kagura's eyes widened as she took a shocked step back. Haru didn't remember? What the hell was going on here?

* * *

_To be continued._

Yup. Today sucked ass. First day of school and guess what? I have the worst schedule EVAR. Business support systems, economics and government all in one semester. Pooooo. At least I have digital graphics...-tear-

Anywho. This chapter was pretty boring, so sorry if you're snoozin' by the end. Rofl. Review and tell me what ya think. Just don't kill me or cuss me out. And Im sorry for the shortness of the chapters...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuu:** Helloo. Another update. hopefully I'm not goin' to slow for you guys, I'm lazy and since school started I'm a bit busy too..lol. But whenever I have free time during my classes I try to get as much of my fic written as possible. But latley, I've been having a _huge_ writers block. I have alot of ideas I could use for the fic, but I don't know what to use and when to use it! I don't wanna make the fic suxx0r. That would..Uh.._Suck. _lol, I think I already made _enough_ reviewers irritated. Eheheh. :x And I got some funky email saying that I'm not supposed to answer my reviewers in my story..?

But..Uh..Until I get asked by the official people I'm not going stop. I don't know if you guys find it annoying that I take the time to answer reviews or not, but I don't have time to indivisually email each of you and answer your questions, and some of you don't even have an email address posted in your bio. Hell, some of you don't even have _accounts._ lol

So. I will continue to answer reviews before each chapter. Hope you guys don't mind?

**BakaDen:** Yeah. He's getting suspicious, he just doesnt know who or what he's supposed to be suspicious of. lol. Sorry, but there's gonna have to be some Kyo depression in here. If that doesn't happen then Haru won't remember and then there will be no Akito revenge..Then no happy ending..

As for Kyo..Bitter..Cynical..Suicidal. **_Aw_**, you know me _too _well..But as for _masochistic_..No. Rofl. That's Haru's department. That kinky bastard. -hearts him- Teehee. Drugs? Kyo? Overdose? Nah. That wouldn't be the right suicidal act in _this_ fact. Over dose is overrated. rofl. Even though slitting your wrists is overrated too.. Oh well! It's not like I'm gonna actually kill him off anyway, so don't freak out.

**Sakurakino: **My plan is throughout the story, Haru begins having flashbacks and getting memories back piece by piece, he just doesn't know they're memories. In the end it'll all go together and Haru get's to save the day kinda. So chill! lol Nuku helps out.

**heartbrokenalloveragain:** Wahhhh! You're not supposed to be so agreeing! The Yawn was to much! **SELF ESTEEM-23 points! GAME OVER YOU LOSE -slaps Kuu in the face-** Rofl. XD Anywhoooo! Sorry

**Morbid Flower:** Yuuuup! I thought it was a nice idea myself. Everyone is like "OMG MAKE KAGURA TELL HIM!" But I can't do that. Beside I don't think Kagura is _that_ stupid. She knows that she should probably figure out what happened before taking action. Eheh

**Moonlit sonata: **Sorry if you got sad. I'm glad you think it's worthy though! lol. Making fun of stuff is enjoyable sometimes. Depends on the occasion. Schools alright, thanks for worrying about me, my dear Koushi-chan!

**BluDragon: **Well...A heart attack? No I've never thought of that. But I _do_ plan on having a good ending to this fic. Of course. But If I'm gonna off Akito it's gonna be in a mean painful way. Heart attack is _too_ nice for him.

**Kyo#1fan: **Hmm. Well. If you haven't noticed.._All_ of my chapters are short. And just _figuring _it out isn't as simple as it seems. There's no story if Kyo isn't a lifeless zombie for a little while.

**Nikkler:** You're right. Too easy! -le glomp!-

**Sam I Am: **Enough of the life threatening implications! -trembles in fear- yeah I know what you mean about them taking it better then anyone would think..But I figured I'm doing enough Emo stuff with Haru Kyo and Hatori that people would get sick of the angstyness and stop reading.. Rofl. I'de break a couple more fingers too. Hmmm..I would _kill_ him. -ponders and laughs evilly- Wonder how this fic is gonna end..? Muaha. Rofl. Kyo locking Akito in that room would be amusing. I can just imagine that bastard begging to be let out. mmm. Nuku is uh..Chilling out..Somewhere..TRying to stay away from the angst. It would turn out like this if I added him now:

_Nuku quietly prowled through the living room..**SUDDENLY** HE WAS SMASHED INTO THE FLOOR AS A PANICKED HATORI AND YUKI RUSHED OUT OF THE KITCHEN AFTER HARU!_

_A soft "Mew..." Came from the furry blob._

lol. Although...I'de like to know what Nuku's theme song sounds like.

**Kaeleer:** Ehehe. It'll all get better _eventually_. And yeah. Economics is okay. Goverment just sucks though. Pshaw. lol

**Amberblood: **lol. That part made me wanna give him a big hug. I mean. he was all sad...And the part where he put it with Kyo..Aww! lol. Maybe it would make Kyo feel better to wake up next to something precious to him (even if it isn't Haru..) Poor guy. Learn to sleep you.

**Artistic:** I think I love you. I mean.._Asking_ for more angst. That's...That's...-GLOMPS- MORE ANGST IT IS! -evil laughter in erupts in the background- I don't mind the long reviews. As long as you don't mind my short answers, lol. Thanks for reading though. I'm glad you're enjoying it! hehe

**japanesenut:** Yes yes. Kyo is in the spotlight _alot_ in this fic. Along with..Everyone else, but there's gonna be more of him since he's the depressed one now. lol. I'm glad you like my fic. but I'm not making it YukixKyo. I'm only satisfied with HaruxKyo. lol. I thought it would please some of you if I made Kyo and Yuki get along a bit since I was mean to Yuki in my last fic and in this fic a bit. lol. And yeah. I don't think Hatori is a cold bastard like Akito, of course he's gonna feel remorse for what he did! He may not act like it, but he loves his cousins! So yeah! Thanks for the lovely review!

**Canis Lupis: **I'm glad you liked it. Some did, some thought it was boring. lol. My bad about the cliffy, I should couldn't choose anywhere else to stop. And don't worry. I'm gonna fix it all. This fic will definately have a happy ending. lol. good luck with school when you start! You're gonna be a freshmen, eh? lol -is a senior now- -tear-

**That one reviewer who's name I forgot..:** Yeah. I was thinkin' about having Kyo's memories erased too. I think they'll think about it, but not really do it ya know? Since it's no fun having a depressed Kyo around. But oh well. The fic will go where I take it..And I have no idea where that is. lol XD Anywho. Thank ya

_Warnings: Language Violence Angst Yaoi. There's alot of angst in this fic if you haven't realized. Don't whine!_

...**Chapter 9**...

* * *

"Uh..Haa-kun? If you're talking to me like this..Does this mean..You..Uhm, forgive me? Maybe..?" She asked hopefully. Maybe if Haru wasn't on good terms with her again..Then..

"Huh? Forgive you..? Was I mad at you for something?" He asked seriously. Kagura's eyes widened as she took a shocked step back. Haru didn't remember? What the hell was going on here?

Kagura tried to think of any reasons that could explain Haru's reaction, but nothing came to mind...

Yeah..Haru was _forgetful_..But there was absolutely _no_ _way_ ge could just up and _completely_ forget about the animosity that was once held between them. Well..It was more _one-sided_ now that she'd actually accepted the fact that she had _no_ chance.

Haru was practically glaring at her now, his patience growing thin. Why was everybody being so _difficult_? It was getting kind of hard acting like he didn't care how they were acting...

"_Tell me_." He demanded, his fists clenching and unclenching rhythmatically at his sides. Kagura flinched slightly at the ox's tone.

"Haru, did something happen..?" She asked seriously.

The ox's scowl turned into a frown as he contemplated the boars question. He wanted to answer the question.._But_..How could he if he didn't know the answer _himself_?

"Haa-kun..?"

"I..I don't _know._" He murmured, getting drawn out of his thoughts. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared at the ground.

"I don't remember.._Why_ can't I _remember?" _He asked aloud, more to himself then anyone else.

"What do you mean..?" The brunette asked, concerned lacing her words. Haru looked up at her, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know? I woke up at Hatori's clinic and that's all I know..I don't remember how I got there or _anything_ before that.." He said, his mind trying hard to remember. It felt like the answers were there, but _just_ out of his reach...

"Damnit." He cursed, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. His headache was coming back..

Kagura, still standing there in shock, continued to stare at the troubled teen in front of her. Surely this couldn't be what she _thought_ it was..Could it? How much more trouble and pain was this family going to put them through...?

"I..I gotta go!" She stated quickly and turned to head home.

'_I've gotta talk to Hatori!'_ She thought desperately. She needed to know what was really going on before she took any actions..

If she was _right.._Then she'd do anything in her power to help. Even if she got punished. It was the least she could do to compensate for her mistakes in the past..

* * *

Haru ignored everyone who was sitting in the dining room as he stormed into the kitchen. He could feel their penetrating gazes burning in his back, which only proved to irritate him more. He hastily opened the cabinet and fumbled around for a moment until he found a bottle of aspirin. His head was _pounding_ now. Since when do headaches this bad just _pop_ out of nowhere anyway?

Hatori entered the kitchen a few minutes later with Yuki not far behind.

Ignoring their presence, Haru continued in his mission of trying to get the top off of the bottle, which was proving to be a _very_ stubborn task. He glared in impatience.

"Damnit!" He cursed in frustration and hurled the plastic bottle at the wall.

Yuki watched worriedly as Haru leaned against the counter and slid to the floor with his hands tangled in his hair. Hatori walked across the room and picked up the bottle to inspect the object, then walked over to the distressed ox, opening the bottle in the process.

Haru looked up when the dragon stopped in front of him and accepted the two white tablets the older man was offering him.

"Is your head hurting you?" he asked seriously. Haru shot him an annoyed look indicating that he didn't plan on answering.

'_Naw. I just enjoy eating aspirin every now and then..What do YOU think?' _He though sarcastically and wincing a bit as his head continued to throb. Why should he answer any of Hatori's question if they weren't going to answer any of his..?

Hatori studied the white haired teen for a moment. Surely he couldn't be _that_ upset that they sent him out for a while. And it was _obvious_ he was in pain. Haru tended to get annoyed easier when he didn't feel well, and he seemed kind of tense. Also, the fact that his head was hurting enough for him to show it was odd. Could they be symptoms from his technique..? He'd never known his patients to get headaches after their memory was erased..

If he strained himself trying to remember that _could_ give himself a headache..But that didn't seem to be the case. Could it be that his memories were _trying_ to come back..? Hatori shook his head at the thought. That wasn't possible. Not once had anyone _ever_ recovered from having their memories erased.. That idea was hopeless.

"Did something happen while you were gone?" He asked. Haru was silent for a moment before he stood and pushed past his two cousins, mumbling a barely audible "Just leave me alone for once, okay?".

Haru walked down the hallway and paused when Tohru stepped out of his and Kyo's old room. (Since he doesn't know they _shared_ it.) Tohru shut the door quietly behind her, more out of habit then consideration. She could probably slam the door shut over and over again without disturbing the redhead,

"Oh.." Tohru said softly, glancing at the cow. "Welcome back." She said non too enthusiastically.

"What were you doing?" The ox asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Tohru fidgetted a bit, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh..You know..Just checking up on Kyo-kun.." She drawled nervously.

True enough, she _had_ been checking up on the cat and talking it up the _whole_ time, just like she did with the picture of her mother. It made her feel better..Just because they weren't awake, didn't mean they couldn't hear her..

"I just..Thought he might want some _company_." She said quietly, her eyes downcast. Biting her lip, she slowly walked past the taller teen but paused at the top of the staircase to look into the cows dark eyes.

"He...Really _hates_ being all alone, ya know?" She said with a sad smile before continuing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Haru watched her disappear around the corner. Haru shut his eyes as another sharp pain shot through his head.

'_He really hates being all alone..'_

_'You don't get it, do you? What being the cat is all about? It's about being rejected and alone your whole life! ' _Kyo's voice screamed in his head.

_'Baka neko. I'm not goin' anywhere.'_

_'Promise..?' _

_'You'll never be alone as long as I'm here..'_

_'I love you, Kitten.'_

_'I Love You, Kyo..'_

Haru shook his head and blinked in utter confusion and bewilderment. What was _that?_ He must've hit his head harder then he thought..Not only did he forget everything...But he was hearing voices and seeing wierd images in his head now too...

All of this stuff was really beginning to _bother him_.._Everyone_ was hiding something from him and he didn't like it..He didn't like the sad and pitied looks in their eyes as they glanced at him when he walked into the room..

And this uneasy feeling in his chest..He _knew_ something was missing. Something important maybe? But..

Why did he feel so..Empty? He wasn't _supposed _to feel this way, was he..?

Why had Kyo's voice and unfamiliar words popped into his head at Tohru's statement..?

Why wouldn't anyone tell him what _really_ happened?

_Why was he so helpless?_

Shaking his head negatively, Haru quietly walked into the cats room and sat down at his bedside, willing the dull pain in his head away once again. He picked up the small stuffed animal and quirked a brow. Kyo certainly didn't seem like the type that would _sleep_ with a stuffed animal.. A _cow_ no less..?

Laying the small toy back down he turned to stare at the inert redhead for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful, compared to the broken look his face held the day before. He hadn't been able to get the mental image out of his head... He liked his peaceful and serene face much more then his usual scowl.

That thought alone made him frown, since he knew that the moment those fiery red eyes opened again, the illusion would dissipate, yet he still _didn't_ understand _why?_

"Hey Kyo." The ox murmured. "I know this is probably kinda wierd..But I don't have anyone else to talk to..." He explained, absently picking at the mattress.

"I..I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused." He drawled. "I don't remember and no one will tell me..What am I supposed to do..?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

"And I know we don't usually get along..And..I don't really know what happened, but I hope you get better soon.." He said quietly, not really knowing why he was talking to the unconcious teen.

Yuki, who's presence had yet to be detected, watched sadly from the door. If he hadn't known better he would have thought things were normal again..Except for the fact that Haru usually wouldn't talk to him in his sleep. Yuki narrowed his eyes at the two. He was determined to help. To hell with Akito and his punishment..

Maybe if he explained it to Haru...Then perhaps..There's a chance his memories would come back..

He sighed. Or it could just be a waste of time. And doing that would just make things between Haru and Kyo even wierder. He would just keep quiet unless he was asked about it..He wouldn't _tell_ but then again, he wouldn't _lie _either..

"Gah. This is crazy, I need to stop being so paranoid." He heard the ox say from across the room.

"Haru? Is everything okay?" Yuki asked, deciding to let his presence known to the ox. Haru jumped a bit at the voice but relaxed a bit when he realized who it was.

"Hey. How long have you been there..?" He asked, quirking a suspecting brow at him. Yuki shrugged.

"Just got here." He lied. Haru snorted at the comment and leaned back in the chair lazily.

"Good. Then you didn't hear my talking to myself." He stated with a small grin. Yuki arched a brow at the ox.

"Eh. It wouldn't surprise me anyway, having two personalities could do that to ya." he replied nonchalantly. Once again, Haru snorted in response. He glanced at the rat for a moment. If he remembered correctly, he used to get a fluttery feeling in his stomach when Yuki actually talked to him.

Had he gotten over Yuki in the couple of months that he couldn't remember? It was just _another_ question added the list he had going in his head...

Yuki blinked a couple of times as Haru stared at him. He was obviously lost in thought.

"Is there something interesting about my face?" He asked sarcastically, successfully getting the cows attention.

"Huh? Oh. No, sorry. I was just thinkin' about something." He answered boredly.

"About what?" Yuki prodded curiously.

"Oh, uh. I forgot." Haru lied, not really wanting to talk about any of his problems with his cousin at the moment. He was to tired from the day and it was troublesome. Yuki just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked. Haru pondered on the question. He could probably get away with skipping for a couple of days..But that meant he'd have to stick around here..Which would probably drive him mad.

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to Momiji in a couple of days..Well..At least I _think_ it's been a couple of days.." He explained, getting annoyed again. Yuki noticed the warning signs.

"Oh okay. Well. I'm going to bed. Get some sleep and if you're head starts to hurt again tell someone." He stated before leaving the room. Haru stood up and stretched. He was pretty sleepy.

..And since no one is around to ask where he should go...The couch didn't seem like a bad idea.

* * *

Kagura rushed from one side of the mainhouse to the other without one glimpse of the dragon.

'_Where the hell is he?' _She mentally screamed in irritation.

"Momiji!" She called, waving at the blonde.

"Hey Kagura!" the rabbit smiled happily. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Hatori? I can't find him." She said breathlessly. Momiji was silent for a moment before the light bulb in his head went off.

"Oh yeah. He went to Shigures. He should be back soon." He explained. "Why? Are you sick?"

Kagura sighed and continued down the hall. "No..Not really." she stated and then paused.

"Hey Momiji?" she asked

"Huh?" He asked, turning around and giving her a curious look.

"Uh..About Haru, be careful of what you say around him tomorrow..At least until I see if my suspicions are correct.." She commanded before turning and stalking towards the doctors office.

Momiji wondered what the hell that crazy boar was talking about. She seemed pretty serious and worried..

He shrugged. Guess he'd find out tomorrow at school!

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**Argh. **I hated this chapter. So retarded. I didn't like it one bit. lol. I don't know why..I guess it just...I don't even know _why_ don't like it. I'm just not satisfied with it. I planned on putting more but I'm doing the next part (where they go to school) in the next chapter.

Anywho. thanks for reading guys. Sorry if this is getting boring but yeah...

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuu: **alrightttt! Let's get this show on the road! lol. I may not have been satisfied with that last chapter, but I _AM_ with this one! Ehehehe! I talked to Goddess G on the phone a couple of days ago, so I'm not really pissed at her anymore. And I got to talk to one of my favorite reviewers on the phone too! I was so happy! Speaking of her...

I think everyone should give a nice thank you to _Syit_ for practically being my fanfic idea manager. I give her my ideas and she gives me opinions and stuff. She's got some nice ideas herself! -round of applause!- She helps alot, _so love her! _

Also, I updated my site. only haruxkyo fics from this site so far, I'll get the rest later and I added three new fanart, redid the index layout and added crap to the links page. And I want to start a new fic after this, so if anyone has any requests or ideas for a story, go to my livejournal thingy and put it there. And now for the reviews..

**Amberblood:** Ahahahahaha! Yeah! Rofl! Hatori is a _DorkFish!_ (Hick accent) Rofl. Now now. Don't assume that _just_ because I'm from Texas that I like Bill! I actually knew about Bill engvall before I'de ever even _heard_ of Blue Collar. Rofl. Anyway. That gave me a little chuckle. Remembers old bill engvall times

" _We were moving and there were boxes everywhere. The Uhaul truck was IN our driveway. And our neighbor comes over and asks 'Hey. Ya movin'?'_

_"No, we just pack our stuff up once or twice a week, just to see how many boxes it takes. Here's your sign" _-Heart!-

**BakaDen:** Heeeeey! I put your fanart up on my site! It's like LOOK AT ME IM TOTALLY AWESOME! I redid the index page too..It's still the same but slightly different. EHEh. And I'm glad you agree with the whole overdose thing. It's not that I don't like the idea. lol. -shudders at the unhot mental image- I was actually thinkin' about having Haru fall asleep in Kyo's room, but I thought against it, because if Kyo happened to wake up it would have given him false hope and he woulda probably sunk into an even deeper depression, ya know? It _was_ rushed. I agree with you there. But the next thing Haru remembers is gonna be awesome. Well...For us at least, I dont know about Haru.. huahaha -evil laughter-

**01-FAD3D:** Oh no! not something bad! -smiles like a donut- :O Wow. I'm a goddess of fanfics...I feel kinda squishy inside now! -glomp!1-

**Japanesenut: **Don't worry, there _will_ be more Kyo angst. And I love you, for asking for it. Everyone else is like "WAH STOP THE ANGST" and im like "FOR THAT IM MAKING IT WORSE! AHAHAHAHA" lol. I'm such a masochist -heart- Hey. All of my chapters are short if you haven't noticed. And yes, Kyo will wake up.

**Moonlit sonata: **Uh. lol. I'm glad I'm not boring you my dear, Koushi-chan, for if I were..I would stab myself in the meaty part of my neck in compensation for the time wasted reading that chapter! -flails dramatically-

**Aquabreeze:** -gives you a skeptical look- All of your reviews say the same thing. "Good job ky0kichi! Keep going! I like it!" "Its sad. Good chapter!" lol. You know, you don't have to review if you don't want to. I appreciate the reviews and all, but if you really don't want to waste your time or something just to satify me, you don't.

**Alysei:** Well. Duh. This is an angsty fic, of course it's sad. And if you think this is sad..Then you'll feel even worse once we get a couple of chapters done. lol.

**Canis Lupis:** HEY! i'm talking to you on MSN right now! And I just mispelt your name..And tried to play it off like I did it on purpose..Ehehe..lol anyway. Yeah that chapter was pretty boring. I originally didn't plan on having that chapter, but I figured it needed to be in there for information and crap. Hard to explain I guess. I just supposed it won't be as good if it weren't there. Besides it takes up space, who am I to complain? I already know what's going to happen so I don't have to worry _too_ much about updating haha. Angst angst -sings-. Haru's gonna start remembering stuff starting in _this_ chapter. Piece by piece.

**Sam I Am:** Lmao. Figures that you'de be happy about there being a lack of angst in chapter 9. Well, as long as I didn't get any death threats in your review then I guess it's a good thing right? I'm super glad you didn't think that chapter sucked, thanks for the encouragment! Haru will get his memories back soon, but not all at once..Its like..Piece here..Piece there..._OMG MEMORIES!11_. kk? lol. Man. Maybe I should end this story bad..Like with Haru NEVER remembering...-ponders and grins evilly- I won't get stressed, don't worry about me! ahaha and I would NEVER EVER in my life trample nuku. -snuggles nuku- I told you I have a new little kitten named Nuku right? Cept its a gray and white cat, not black and white...Anyway.. Which picture? If it's the one for chapter 1 then I haven't yet..But I drew like 2 new ones. They're on my site or deviant art account if you wanna take a look at em.

**Windchaser90**: Hey. Well. Yaoi is fun. lol. Yuri is too I guess but only depending in the characters being used...And I'm glad you enjoy this fic, it means alot to me, thanks for your compliments!

**Sakurakino:** You were worried about what? Don't worry about Kyo, eventually he'll be happy again..After..He practically kills himself.. Eheh -laughs nervously- The poor kitty. Anyway. Just take that as a warning so you don't flame me when you read okay? rofl.

**Morbid Flower:** Ahaha You forgot about Nuku? Jeeeez. Ahaha School...Naughty..Memories...HAHA HAA GSHdGSDGDS -goes crazy- I just hope you enjoy them as much as _I_ do.

WARNINGS: _Spouts of jealousy and possesivness Angst Language Violence Yaoi. LOVE THE YAOI! LOVE IT!_

**...Chapter 10...

* * *

**

Haru groggily shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Tohru was busily running about, trying to prepare breakfast and clean the kitchen at the same time with her usual cheery smile. The girl wasn't a very good multitasker due to her clumsiness; not to mention the fact that she could be an airhead at times..

But, the brightness in the girls cheery expression faltered a bit when she noticed Haru walking into the room, but attempted to keep her grin on, albeit a little strained. She just felt that it was wrong to be expressing her happiness when something to terrible happened to him, although he didn't _know_ that.

"Jeez, do I look _that_ bad?" The cow asked sarcastically, a scowl growing on his face. Tohru shook her head from side to side enthusiastically as if she'd been caught doing something _terribly_ wrong. She really was _too_ hyper and enthusiastic sometimes.._Especially_ in the morning.

"Yeah..Okay." He muttered, deciding he wasn't going to deal with everyones annoying attitude today. After she finally finished with her task, she sat down at the table across from the white haired teen, who was seemingly, still half asleep.

"Ne, where'de you sleep last night?" She asked curiously. She'd completely _forgotten_ that he didn't have a room to himself..

"On the couch." Haru replied, stifling a yawn. Then something hit him..

"Hey..If I've been living here for a _while_ now..Where did I sleep..?" He asked, giving the brunette girl a quizzical look.

Tohru was caught off guard by the question and couldn't hide the surprise on her face. What should she say..? Telling Haru the truth about _that_ wouldn't be wrong, would it? After a few moments of contemplation. (In Tohru's case a raging war of thoughts bouncing around in her empty head) She decided it was okay to tell him, she just didnt know what his reaction would be. _What's the worst that could happen?_

"Well..You see..You and Kyo shared a room.." She explained sheepishly, trying to make it sound nonchalant. Haru just watched the girl boredly while resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh." He replied. That was pretty interesting, although he wasn't really sure why he was so _intrigued_ by it.

"And it's still _intact?_ I'de assume we fought alot..Or at least we _used_ to." He said in a bored tone, quirking a brow.

"U-uhm..No..You actually got along pretty _well_." She stated and flustered, remembering the times she _thought_ he and Kyo were fighting, only to be proved _completely_ wrong. She shook her head, trying to keep the blush from enveloping her face.

"Is that so." He deadpanned and stood up. "Well, I've got school. See ya." He told her over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Inside he was pretty satisfied with himself, he'd actually gotten someone to tell him at least _something_ he didn't remember without having to actually _force_ them to do so. But it wasn't necessarily what he _wanted_ to know.

He didn't even know what he wanted to know. The truth probably..? But what _was_ the truth..

He was also contemplating asking the family doctor about the strange epiphany he'd had the day before when he was speaking with Tohru, but he didn't want the extra attention that would come with it. The dragon was acting wierd lately as it is.. He'd prefer to just _avoid_ him for a little while.

* * *

Haru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked the short distance (That's _if_ he was going the right way..) to school. If there was one place he could _usually_ go without getting lost, it was school. Which was pretty wierd, since he usually got lost on his way to class _once_ he finally got there..

One he stepped through the front gates of the school, he scanned over the many students scattered across the school yard. Most were in groups of three or more, which made it a little difficult..But knowing his hyperactive friend, he was probably running around somewhere. He couldn't stay still and hold an intelligant conversation even if it killed him.

"Are you lookin' for meee?" A childish voice resonated somewhere behind him. Haru glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde beaming at him, much to his relief. HE didn't seem to be avcting like the others, and if he _did_ feel uneasy, he was better at hiding it.

"And if I was?" He asked in an amused tone. The rabbits grin widened a considerable margin.

"Then you found me!" Momiji announced loudly, pointing at himself.

"Hm. I think it would be the _other_ way around. How can I find someone if they're standing behind me? I don't have eyes in the back of my head you know." He answered in his usual flat tone.

Momiji crossed his arms over his chest and put on his best pouty face.

"You don't always have to be so serious." He complained obnoxiously. Haru snorted and began walking away, leaving the sulking rabbit behind. He didn't feel bad though, since he knew the blonde was only _acting_ hurt.

Then, as he expected, the loud boy hopped up in front of him, walking backwards so he could face the ox while they talked, Haru just kept walking.

"So, what've you got to tell me?" The rabbit asked, finally growing impatient with the taller teens silence. He was kind of eager to know why Kagura was warning him the day before. Haru didn't really _seem_ any different, he didn't look as _cheerful_ as he had the _last_ time he saw him..But everyone has bad days..

Haru narrowed his eyes at the rabbit.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently; a truly curious look on his face. Momiji gave him a knowing look, figuring the cow had decided to play the 'innocent and oblivious' role in the conversation. But he really wanted to know!

"Don't bullshit!" He whined. "You _know_ what I mean..."

Haru quirked a brow at the smaller boy. "Try me." He replied with a shrug. Momiji huffed and stopped walking, so he couldn't '_accidently'_ walk into anything..Or any_one_. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. This whole hard to get thing was getting pretting frustrating.

"Okay..Let's start with _where_ you've been for the last three days." He stated, waiting for an answer.

"Uh.." Haru scratched his head and furrowed his brow in thought. "I was at Shigure's, where else?"

Momiji slapped a hand on his forehead at the simple answer.._Of course_, what should he have expected from the laid back teen. He really needed to learn to be more _specific _with his questions..

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving a dismissive hand at the ox. Haru fidgetted imatiently, he was really getting kind if annoyed with this _little_ game of 20 questions. It would be different if they were question he _knew_ the answers to..

"Are we done..?" He deadpanned and stuffed his hands back into his pockets then walked past the boy. Momiji arched a brow at being dismissed and ran to catch up with his friend.

"Ne, Haru?" Momiji asked, hopping at the cows side. He recieved a questioning grunt in response from the white haired boy.

"Did somethin' happen with Kyo? You seem kind of down."

Haru stopped in midstep. Momiji was _too_ observative for his own good sometimes. It was both a good and a _bad_ thing. In this case, bad, since Haru was already frustrated to no end. Besides, what does being '_down_' as he put it, have anything to do with the cat? He turned to the rabbit with a disgruntled expression, his irritation from the day before resurfacing.

"Why is everyone asking _me_ about Kyo lately? Could you tell me? Because I _sure _as hell _don't_ know." he snapped irritably. Momiji gaped at the taller teen for a moment, not really sure of what to say. Haru had never really _lashed_ out at him like that before..

Apparently That was a _bad_ subject..?

'_I guess Kagura was right after all...'_ He thought to himself. He replaced his shock with a silly grin, not wanting Haru to feel uncomfortable around him since he already seemed kind of edgy.

'_Kind of..? PSH!'_

He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, I was just kiddin' _anyway_." He told him, heaving a sigh of relief when the ox's expression softened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I dunno what's wrong with me." The cow apologized with a guilty look in his eyes. Momiji smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's no prob! Let's just go to class before we're late. The last thing we need is clean up duty for being tardy." He explained, tugging the boys wrist in the right direction.

Haru allowed the hyperactive rabbit pull him across the campus, thankful that at least _someone_ was at least _trying_ to act like themselves around him.

* * *

_"Haruuuu! Wait up!" Came a whiny girly voice from somewhere behind him. Haru sighed in irritation as he turned and waited for the girl to approach him. _

_"Make it quick, I'm in a hurry.." He told her. He wanted to see Kyo at least for a minute before his next class. Not to mention that the cat always got irritable when one of his classmates tried to ask him out. It was rather cute most of the time, unless he was having one of _those_ days and decided to just ignore him until they got home. He gave the girl a bored look as he waited for her to speak._

_One his classmate had fully approached him and heard his imapatient tone, all of her confidence seemed to have suddenly disappeared. She blushed and kicked at the ground absently, not meeting the boys gaze._

_"Well..I..Uhhmm. Was wondering.." She drawled nervously. "If you'de want to go out with me?" She asked in a hopeful tone. Haru scratched his ear nonchalantly as she spoke and gave her a curious look, almost as if he wasn't even listening to her in the first place._

_"Sorry, but I don't have the time." He told her, trying not to sound _too_ harsh._

_"O-oh..Well..Maybe some other time?" She asked._

_"Uh..Probably not." he stated boredly. The girl looked put out at the statement, but nodded slowly before turning and walking away. Haru sighed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was the same feeling you got when you _knew_ someone was watching you..._

_"Are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna say somethin'?" He asked without turning around. He glanced over his shoulder when he didn't recieve and answer._

_"What?" He asked sarcastically with a shrug. Kyo was standing a few feet away from his with his eyes narrowed, he looked at the cow for a moment before scowling at the girls back as she walked down the all, in the opposite direction. Haru followed the neko's gaze and grinned, turning back to the cat._

_"Aww, kitten. Don't be jealous..Besides, it's not like it's _my_ fault everyone wants my body." He stated nonchalantly. Kyo snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets._

_"Keh. Who would be jealous over _you_?" He stated stubbornly._

_"Hmm.. You?" He asked playfully. Kyo shot him a glare and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Yeah, right. Don't flatter yourself." He retorted. Haru arched an amused brow and turned away from the cat with a smirk._

_"Well..I guess I'll just have to go find someone who _is_." He stated, raising a hand in a casual wave, knowing the redhead was probably bristling behind him with that _cute_ little scowl of his._

_"Hmm. I wonder if Yuki is around.." He thought to himself outloud, trying to hide his obvious amusement. It was just _too_ easy to push the cat's buttons sometimes. Haru continued his way down the hallway as he talked to himself._

_"He's probabl-" He started but was cut off as he was jerked to a stop and dragged aside by the back of his uniform. After a few moments of stumbling and flailing, all movement stopped with a thud._

_Before Haru could even register what happened he was pushed up against the bathroom door with the cats mouth covering his own. _

_To say that he was caught off guard would be an understatement. Kyo was always wierd about showing affection in any other place then home..And now he had him pinned against the bathroom door..? At school..? _

_He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kyo began sucking his bottom lip, noticing the cows lack of reaction, then moved to reclaim his mouth. Unlike the first kiss though, this one wasn't driven by hunger. Kyo brushed his lips against the cows gently, so as to not take him by surprise, and give him a chance to respond. _

_Haru practically melted the moment the cats soft lips touched his own. It was amazing how gentle the _usual _tempremental teen could be..Heat began to puddle in his stomach as the he felt the cats tongue ghost of his bottom lip, an invitation to deepen the kiss. Haru made a soft whimpering noise as his tongue came in contact with the redheads, ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine at the contact._

_Haru brought a hand up to cradle the back of the cats head in an attempt to pull him closer as they rubbed and twisted against each other in their own intricate dance. His other hand came up to rest on the crevice of the older boys neck._

_Finally getting low on air, they parted, just as the bell signalling the beginning of class rang. Kyo began laying butterfly kisses down the ox's face and neck, stopping to suck on the sensitive flesh, intent on leaving a mark on the pale skin._

_"Nn..Kyo..The bell just rang." Haru stated breathlessly. Kyo nipped at the cows collar bone, earning him small gasp from the younger boy. There was an advantage to them not sticking to the dresscode. They didn't have to work to get the ties off, and they had easy access. _

_Kyo looked up at the cow, his eyes hazy with lust. "Do I look like I care..?"_

_Haru smirked at the cat. "Feeling a little possessive are we..?" he asked playfully. Kyo leaned forward, running his hands up the cows shirt, pressing his body against the cows as he did so. _

_"And if I am..?" He whispered huskily. Haru shivered as he felt the redheads warm breath trickle in his ear. Kyo licked the cows cheek playfully before catching his mouth in a hungry, yet passionate kiss. Haru kissed back, trying to keep up with the cat's wandering tongue while pushing forward, reveling in the the friction of their growing need. Kyo's hands left Haru's shirt to work on his pants, his lips never leaving the cows._

_"Kyo..." He breathed against the cats lips. He opened his eyes, now even knowing he shut them to gaze at the other boy. Kyo looked back at him, flustered and eyes half-lidded._

_"Is this what you want..?" He whispered huskily, cupping and hand over the ox's awakening arousal. Haru's breath hitched at the contact._

_"Y-Yes.." He murmured, knowing he was at the cat's mercy. Kyo paused in his movements for a moment, looking thoughtful._

_"Wait..What about Yuki? Weren't you lookin' for _him?"_ He asked, glancing at the white haired teen. Haru aburpty shook his head and grabbed the cats shirt in his fist._

_"No..Kyo..please.." He pleaded, not caring how depserate he sounded. Screw Yuki. He wanted Kyo, now._

_Kyo gave him a an evil grin. He gave the cow a chaste kiss and dropped to his knees, then..._

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?" Haru practically screamed as his eyes shot open. He jerked upright in his chair, not realizing put _too_ much weight into the movement. He flailed for a moment in an attempt to regain his balance but it was fruitless, as he toppled backwards in his chair, landing in a mangled heap on the floor.

"Is there a problem, Mister Sohma..?" The teacher asked in an annoyed tone. Flustered, Haru shakily stood up and picked up his chair. The whole class was staring at him as if he were wearing a pink too-too.

"U-Uh..." He said shakily, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ease the pressure in his head. "Can I be excused..?" He asked, his voice straining. The teacher gave him a concerned look and nodded. There were murmurs amongst the students as Haru slowly made his way out of the room. Momiji watched worriedly, not knowing if he should follow the boy or not. He looked _really_ troubled. One minute Haru was sleeping in class..The next minute he's yelling and falling out of his chair...

* * *

Kyo sat at the edge of his bed, eyes unfocused as he stared at something across the room. He'd woken up a few hours before, but it took him a while to fully remember what had happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up and heading toward the door.

There was no point in making a big scene anymore. There was no point in being mad at anyone. It wouldn't be any help anyway..

He was stupid to think that he would be able to _always_ be happy like that. It was his fate and he had no right to fight against it. He'd at least had a few good times in his life, now all he wished for was Haru's happiness.

At least that's what he was telling himself..

He walked into the kitchen, noting that no one was there. He yawned and grabbed a glass then went to the sink to get some water. There was a soft gasp behind him and he turned around to see who it was.

Tohru was sitting at the doorway looking at him with wide eyes, like she was surprised to see him alive or something...

'_Well aren't you lucky..'_ He thought bitterly as he walked toward the door to go back to his room.

"Kyo..?" Tohru asked worriedly. The boy looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, even though he'd been unconcious for the last _three_ days. He was paler then usual and his eyes..looked dead.

"Kyo..? Do you want something to eat?" She asked hopefully, he could probably use some food.

Kyo didn't respond as he walked past her, not even meeting her gaze. Tohru reached out and grabbed his wrist, which caused him to pause for a moment.

"Kyo, let us help you." She pleaded. "We're worried about you." The cat_ still_ didn't look at her, he stared at the floor in front of him and smirked sadly at the irony of someone wanting to help. _Help the cat._ Hah.

He pulled his arm out of the girls grasp and continued his way to the stairs. He just wanted to go back to bed and never wake up.

Tohru watched sadly as the redhead disappeared around the corner, her eyes watering from unshed tears. She'd never seen Kyo look so..._Lifeless_.. Yuki paused at the bottom of the stairs as he watched Tohru attempt to confront the cat. Kyo had just blocked her out and continued walking toward his room.

Yuki contemplated trying to say something to the cat..Try to give him a little bit of comfort, but there was nothing he could say that would make the redhead feel _any_ better. And by the way he brushed Tohru off..He had no chance of alleviating some of the pent up emtions dwelling within the boy.. He had a bad feeling it was only going to get _worse.._

How would Haru react to Kyo's behavior..? And How would Kyo act, having to be around Haru with the circumstances..?

_To be continued.

* * *

_

Weee. Soo.. Is this long enough to satisfy you guys? GOD I HOPE SO! Rofl. I really..Uh..enjoyed this chapter. Can you imagine Haru sleeping peacefully then suddenly jerking up in his chair and falling backwards? I could... And what about the naughty memory? Whatde you think of that! lol

rofl..yeah..Anyway! It's time for me to sleep. So Ja!

AND REVIEW! REVIEW NOWWWWW!

-threatens- IF YOU DONT REVIEW THEN NO CHAPTER 11! HAHA UehAUheA -goes insane-

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuu: **Hiyaaaaa. I hope everyones ready for the angst? Yes? Good! -evil laughter- Now before you all bite my head off for having such a depressing story..You have to realize that in this particular story, without the angst, there would be nothing but boringness...Then you'de be reading a story you really don't want to but you do it anyway since you don't wanna hurt my feelings. -sniffles- lol Uh yeah, anywho. I added some fics to my site (Since I finally figured out how to work the html..) But if anyone has any particular fics (Not from I've got most of the ones I want from here I think..Unless I missed one.) Then give me the title and author..Or even better..A link to the fic! And I'll try to add it. Eheh. Thankies! Now I get to answer reviews! Woohoo!

**01-FAD3D: **Rofl. You don't need to _thank_ me for updating. I love to update! I should be thanking _you_ for reading! And yes. Kyo woke up. Better have your arms wide open for the suspense and angst I'm gonna dish out! Hehe. Thanks for the reviews by the way, they're fun fun silly willy in the pants.

**BakaDen:** Ah. I love the whole stuttering thing, it made me feel nice and guilty. Good job ((_high five_)) Rofl. I thought that particular was very nice..For me..Poor Haru though, first off he has _no_ idea _why_ sometimes that provocative with Kyo popped into his head, not to mention that he was practically whipped in that situation. Rofl. I didn't laugh at him misfortune, I drooled. ((Cackling)) Hahah I was actually thinkin' about the whole hard-on thing..I mean first, he attracts everyones attention by whipping up in his chair and accidently falling backwards. He's freakin' out because he had a naughty dream about Kyo and him. And to to make it ever better, he's aroused! WHATS GOIN ON? Rofl. But eh, Oh well! And don't worry, no, Kyo isn't mute. I woulda done that..But I love Kyo's voice, what can I say? Eheh

**M.T dog: **Wooo! You liked the dream too? Good! I'm not the only one! Heheh. And yeah yeah I'm updating, I'm updating. Calm down! Put the knife awayyyyyy! -Cowers-

**Kaeleer: **yeah. He is gonna have a hard time. -pets the neko- Eheh. I'm sorry if I almost made you late for school.. -chuckles innocently- I feel kind of special though, that you actually read them instead of leaving earlier though! I know that' evil, but I can't stop myself from feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Teehee. -thumbs up back- _I give you the 'good guy pose!'_ (Curtesy of Naruto! (Well..RockLee _and_ Naruto?) -heart-

**Aquabreeze: **Yes, yes they are. Kyo can't just _magically_ feel better though, ya know? And Haru will get more memories..I don't really remember if there are anymore that are _naughtier_ then the one in chapter 10, but there will be more..

**Kyo's#1Fan:** Oiiii! yeah I threatened everyone. Because some people are mean weeners and don't review when they're done reading the chapter. -pouts- It's not very nice of them..Unless of course it someones re-reading the chapter and they can't review since they reviewed _already_..But yeah, it's not like I wouldn't actually _not_ update chapter 11. Then you all would be left hangin'! I couldn't do that to my beloved reviewers, now can I?

**Japanesenut:** Uhm. You said what happened to Tohru happened to _you_ once? What exactly are you talkin' about? -confused- I'm pretty stupid. I mean..I wrote the damn thing and I have _no_ idea what part you mean? Are you talking about the part where Kyo ignores her when she's trying to help? Because if it is, AWW! Poor Japanese nut! -pets- Its okay? I know what you mean though, about being embarassed. That's if we're talking about the same thing though.. You're a masochist, eh? That's good, so am I, in case you haven't noticed yet. lol..Ehehe thanks for reviewin' though! There's more Kyo in this chapter for ya.

**Muchaha:** Well. I'm glad it was long enough to satisfy you. yeah Tohru _does_ get called that alot, but you have to admit, the girl is ditzier then normal..lol. I feel kinda bad for Haru..I know it would piss me off if everyone was acting stupid around me and then wouldn't tell me _why_. I'de probably start twitching uncontrollably..Or Just snap and bust some heads together! muahahaha! OI AND NOO! **Kyo did _NOT_ get turned on by the mention of Yuki.** BLARGH! I didn't mean for it to seem like that if it did! It was more of a possessive thing. It was like Kyo's way of saying "you're mine and _mine _only." Ya know? Eh.

**Sam I am: **Yeah..I think the whole getting...Naughty in the school was pretty hot. rofl. Thanks alot too, I'm glad you like my pictures! Ehehe. They're alright. I wish I could find some nice haruxkyo fanart. BakaDen's is perty! Other then that, there's nothing. So..I just gotta draw it and amuse myself, or wait for people to draw it and send it to me..I should have like a contest thingy..And make all my reviewers draw haruxkyo fanart...Then like..The person with the best one can..Uh..I dont know..Have a HaruxKyo fic dedicated to them o.O Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Then I could write..And have fanart at the same time..? -plots-

**Windchaser90: **Well yes, Kyo woke up. But no, I'm not going to allow Haru to go after Yuki again. Besides, Yuki is more of a good guy now, and he wouldn't do anything like that to Kyo, after seeing how Kyo reacted last time, ya know? That would be like taping his heart back together only to crush it into even _tinier_ pieces.. he's not gonna go back into his little coma thing, but you're getting warm. lol.

**flyingdaggers: **Rofl. your review made me chuckle. Well..in that case..Me too! -flails!- Kyoo Haruuu! -sweatdrops- Okay..Now that I'm done with that.. I know what you mean..I have trouble staying awake sometimes, depends on if I went to sleep late or not. Other then that I do my work then work on my fic for the rest of the period..

**Amberblood: **Rofl I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was joking around! Calm downnn! Don't apologize ((_Shakes fist))_ Well yeah he had a nice dream..We all know he _secretly_ enjoyed it! But of course this is the second time this has happened..He's bound to be suspicious by now!

**BluDragon: **Yup yup. Sad sad. Kyo..Yup..Sad..Yup..Momiji..Yep, he's cool. Uh huh. I love blonde rabbits. Especially _german _blonde rabbits. Hey, we don't judge fanart by _how_ good it's drawn. So don't say you won't send it to me just because it's not as good as BakaDen's. Hell, hers is better then _mine_ and I still put it on my site with my crappeh pictures. So please send it to me. I'de love to add it to my collection. Besides, I'm sure it's just fine. -bats eyelashes-

**Syit: **Woot. I'm glad you think it turned out good, thanks for your help. lol

**Moonlit sonata: **lol. I can't read with people next to me. It makes me fidgety, but that's just me and I'm claustrophobic. -twitch- Thank you for the review Koushi-Chan! Aishiteru!

**Janey Jane: **ok ok. I'm writing I'm writing! Sorreh if I made you sad though! Eheh And lemon..Hmmm. I don't really know the _exact_ definition people use for it but it's pretty much just a naughty scene. lol. You have lemon, which is usually like..actual sex. I don't write that since I've never done it before because I'm nervous about sounding stupid and getting flamed. I guess mine us citrus-y..Which is just below lemon? lol Get that?

**Aoi Umenokouji: **Wow! lol. I'm glad you like it. I really like the anime I have it on dvd as well, although I don't really like Yuki's english voice. I prefer the japanese version way more, except I like Kyo's english voice more then his japanese one..The japanese one just sounds...Hmm..I don't know how to put it, i guess it makes his voice to deep. lol, I'm picky. But yeah, Haru and Kyo are my favorites if you haven't realized. Woot for angst! I'm a total angst fan. I'm glad you enjoyed it? Not everyone did. lol. I don't take it as an insult so don't fret, I don't really take _alot_ of _insults_ as insults, rofl. Yay for getting onto your favorites list! -feels special- Thankies!

Oiii. And before we start, I'de like to share this _small_ conversation with you all. Just to take up space..-laughs evilly- Conversations with my Idea manager can be oh so very entertaining at times. -heart Syit-

**Syit**: Hahahaha... you amuse me so.

**Ky0Kichi**: o.o I do..?

**Ky0Kichi**: -runs away crying-

**Ky0Kichi**: HOW CRUEL!

**Syit**?

**Syit**: lol cruel?

**Syit**: your funny

**Ky0Kichi**: I don't know.

**Ky0Kichi**: lol

**Syit**: Hahahaha...

**Syit**: so modest

**Ky0Kichi**: I was uh..Mimicking Shigure?

**Syit**: Haaaaaaaa

**Syit**: shigure

**Ky0Kichi**: FLAILS Oh..The horror!

**Ky0Kichi**: lol

**Syit**: I can do that too

**Syit**: wann see

**Syit**?

**Ky0Kichi**: Of course

**Syit**: Highschool girls, Highschool girls, Highschool Girls

**Syit**: -Bowl of rice hits head-

**Syit**: "shigure you dam pervert!"

**Syit**: -that was kyo-

**Syit**: _KYO?_

**Syit**: that was haru

**Syit**: kyo is now jumped

**Syit**: and haru is now kissing him

**Syit**: while his hand is...

**Syit**: ok... i'm done...

**Syit**: -sips tea-

**Ky0Kichi**: WTF? YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THAT! THAT'S..THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!

**Ky0Kichi**: -is deprived- And you complain about _my_ evil cliffies...

**Warnings:** _Language. Angst. Yaoi? Sneaky jew ninjas! I need a drink. Damnit._ (lol I bet you're like 'o.O wtf?' )

**...¿Chapter 11?...

* * *

**

Kagura sat very quietly on the couch after the dragon explained to her what happened. It was _just_ as she suspected, and she thought she'd been prepared for the information..But now that it was out in the open, she couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed. Anger and guilt bubbled around in her chest, but it was quickly stomped down by a large wave of sadness that swept throughout her body.

"I see." She murmured, her hands clenched together tightly in her lap. Hatori just sat quietly in the seat opposite from the boar. He hadn't really been surprised to find the girl waiting for him when he returned home from the dogs house.

* * *

-**Flashback-**

_Hatori put the car into park once he finally reached the main house. He'd spent the night at Shigure's to insure that everything was okay, or as 'okay' as things could get. He didn't really plan on leaving, but Shigure had practically pushed him out the door saying something about he 'needed rest' and he also said something along the lines of 'your brooding is starting to wear me out, it's already tense here as it is, shoo!'. Then he'd proceeded to shove him in the doors direction. When the dragon objected the dog assured him that he'd call as soo as Kyo began showing signs of life again, and until then he just needed to go home. After a while of badgering, he reluctantly accepted the preposal since he could use a little relaxation anyway..._

_Pulling himself from his thoughts, he opened the car door and stepped out, making sure to lock the car behind him. He wasn't really worried about someone breaking into while he was at the main sohma estate, but it was a habit._

_He slowly made his way in the direction of his house, pausing here and there when something caught his attention. He wouldn't necessarily called it 'stalling'. He was just taking his sweet time._

_He wasn't veryshockedto seeKagura sitting by his door when he arrived. She sat quietly with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her arms which were folded lazily over her knees. He couldn't really tell if she was asleep or not from his point of view._

_Kagura had searched everywhere for the dragon the day before. But after Momiji imformed her that their older cousin was at Shigure's, she gave up her seach and went to her room to brood, deciding that she would get up early and _wait_ for the doctor until he returned._

_So, just like she'd planned, she woke up early, got dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast and set out to Hatori's house. But after waiting about an hour and a half, she realized that getting up so early was a stupid idea. So, with a yawn, she settled down against the wall and got comfortable, she could at least take a nap while she waiting, couldn't she?_

_A couple of hours later, she was yanked out of her light doze by the sounds of footsteps heading toward her, which immediatley exstinguished the sleep still lingering in her eyes. She looked up when the stressed dragon approached the door. He paused when he saw her._

_"Hatori, we need to talk." She stated impatiently. "About Haru." She added unsurely._

_Hatori sighed and nodded. It wasn't like he could just tell her to come back later, since she'd obviously been sitting there for a while. Not to mention she would probably refuse to move until he told her, she deserved to know anyway._

_"I ran into Haru in town yesterday..Something was off." She explained._

_Hatori arched a brow thoughtfully._

_'Yesterday..?'_

_Well. That explained why Haru was so irritated when he came home. He had already realized that everyone was acting differently around him, even if they weren't meaning to, and he was obviously unnerved about it. He was also mad that the dragon had refused to tell him what was missing in his memory, claiming 'it'll come back on it's own if you give it time'. The cow had just mumbled a curse at the doctor and stalked out of the room. _

_The girl followed him into the small house and watched as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette._

_"Sit down and I'll explain." He said tiredly._

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

"So..What now?" The boar wondered aloud.

"Nothing." The dragon replied, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. "Haru continues to live at Shigures." Kagura's head snapped up at the comment.

_'What?_ You mean Haru is _staying_ there?" She exclaimed. Hatori looked kind of miffed at the outburst but sighed and relaxed a bit against the couch, running a hand through his hair.

"That's correct." He drawled.

"B-But..What about _Kyo_..?"

"Akito thinks of it as some kind of punishment, Haru doesn't remember being with him, and Kyo is forced to live with watching him from afar."

"That's..Terrible..He can't do that.." She stated, on the verge of tears. She knew the family head was cruel..But this..It was.._Unreasonable.._How could someone be so _heartless?_

"So I'm assuming Kyo was told this as well..?" She asked, only continuing after a nod from the dragon. "And how is he..?"

Hatori frowned slightly, he wasn't exactly _sure_ how to explain that to her, she was the type that wore her emotions on her sleeve..She wouldn't get mad at _him_ would she?

Kagura saw the change in the mans facial expression. That was usually a _bad_ thing.

'_Wait. Didn't Haru say something about Kyo passing out or something?'_ She thought in a panic.

"Haru was saying something about Kyo passing out in the kitchen, is he _okay?" _She asked again in a worried and desperate tone. The dragon nodded.

"He's okay, as far as I know." He retorted. "When I told him the day before yesterday he went into shock and when he saw Haru he had a pretty bad anxiety attack, he's been unconcious ever since." He added quietly. Kagura jumped up and rushed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" The dragon asked from across the room. Kagura glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Shigure's. Kyo needs someone. I want to help.." She trailed off. "I don't want Kyo to be hurting anymore.." She said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh..Kagura! Hi." Tohru greeted warmly after she opened the door to see who was there. "I didn't know you were coming over today.."

Kagura tried to muster up any kind of smile but she was feeling too worried and nervous. She could only hope that she didn't look too strained. "Sorry. I guess I could have called first.." She chuckled halfheartedly.

Tohru's eyes widened a bit at the apology and shook her head, stepping aside to allow the girl to enter.

"No, no! It's fine! Come in, would you like some tea? Yuki and I were just having some.." She explained as she followed the boar into the dining room.

Yuki watched as Tohru and Kagura took their seat at the table, carefully taking turns pouring the steamy liquid into their own respective cups. There was a long silence, but fortunatley, it was a comfortable one. Yuki was still silently wondering what Kagura was doing there, and Tohru was doing her best to keep from fidgetting.

"Uhm.." Kagura wondered outloud. "Where's Haa-kun..?" Tohru looked up at the girl but remained silent, not really sure if she should say anything since she wasn't sure how much Kagura_ really _knew. Yuki glanced at his watch for a moment.

"Well, school will be out in a few minutes. He'll probably be here in about a half hour." He told her with a curious look. "Why? Did you come to see Haru?"

Kagura clenched her fists on the table and stared atthem with sad eyes.

"No..I came..To see Kyo." She murmured. Yuki narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Kyo..He's..He's only been down once since he woke up. He won't talk to anyone, or even leave his _room_ for that matter." He said quietly.

"I want to try anyway." She said determinedly. Yuki just nodded and said nothing more, he couldn't really stop her from seeing the cat. Kagura stood to leave, but was stopped when Tohru grabbed her hand, a pleading look on her face.

"Please Kagura, Kyo-kun is so sad..And he hasn't eaten anything since he woke up.. We're so worried..." She said. Kagura nodded slightly and gave her a small smile. She left the room and walked up the stairs quietly, growing more and more nervous. Taking a deep breath when she came to the redheads closed door she knocked softly, knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer. So, building up her courage, she slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Kyo?" She asked to what seemed like _no one_. The room its self seemed gloomy. The lights were off and the blankets and pillows on the bed were in disarray. The only light entering the room were a few rays of warm afternoon sunlight that snuck past the closed curtains. Kagura paused for a moment. For some reason she had expected the cat to be laying in bed with his back to the door when she entered..But seeing as the bed was empty..

She jerked out of her thoughts with a soft squeak as something brushed against her leg. Nuku gave a soft mew as he rubbed against the inside of her ankle before turning and heading across the room. She watched the small feline sneak across the floor until it paused to jump into someones lap..

'_Wait, someones lap?'_

Kyo sat at his desk, his shoulders drooping and his arms hanging limply at his sides. His gaze was fixed on a spot on the wall in front of him. The only sign that he was even _alive_ was the hand that absently came up to run down the cats back as he nestled into his lap. The boar approached him and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there.

"Kyo..?" She asked softly. The cat went rigid at the contact and turned bewildered eyes to the girl beside him, as if he _just_ realized she was there.

"I hear you've been in here all day..Let's go for a walk, ne?" She asked hopefully with a small smile. Kyo stared at her dumbly for a moment before giving a small nod in agreement. Satisfied, she stood up and took a hold of the boys wrist to help him up, knowing that if she didn't, he wouldn't move. Tohru and Yuki watched as Kagura walked past them, leading a still silent and distraught looking Kyo toward the door by his wrist. What was even wierder was that fact that the cat was following her obediantly. Yuki blinked. He didn't think Kyo would _actually_ leave his room. And from the looks of it, she hadn't _forced_ him to either.

This could be a good thing... Or a _bad_ one.

* * *

Kagura and Kyo silently walked along a trail in the woods. After a few minutes of being pulled behind the girl, Kyo had freed himself from the boards grasp. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared down at his feet as he walked.

"It's pretty nice out, huh?" Kagura asked with a small smile as she took in the various shades of red all around them. From the setting sun, to the leaves falling from the trees. Autumn was always such a _beautiful_ season to her.. She glanced over at the neko, still a hint of a smile on her face, trying to lighten the mood a bit, not knowing she was probably just making it worse.

"Not really.." He answered quietly. It was the truth. Even though it felt nice out and the sky was darkening as evening set in, everything seemed _dull_ to him. Nothing was as lively as he once thought it was. As much as he _wanted_ to enjoy it, he just couldn't. He wasn't meant to enjoy_ anything_ it seemed.. He felt a familiar stinging in his eyes and blinked the tears away. He didn't want Kagura to see him so helpless, having everyone at Shigure's see him like this was _bad enough._

'The cat doesn't deserve pity' was all he tried to tell himself when he felt this way.

"Let's stop here" The brunette said as they walked under a large tree. Kyo leaned against the tree, lifting his his head to watch as the leaves swayed in the wind. A single leaf fell and swept away in the breeze, twisting and twirling but _never_ hitting the ground.

'_Sometimes, I wish I could be a leaf..Maybe then I could get swept away by the wind and be gone forever..'_ He thought to himself sadly, and snorted. Ha, yeah right. As if _he_ would be that lucky.. He absently kicked at the orange and yellow leaves at his feet, the _unlucky_ ones who were left _forgotten_ on the ground. With his luck, that's probably where _he_ would end up as well..

"If you disappeared..Everyone would miss you, Kyo.." Kagura said sadly, standing a few feet away. Kyo blinked and looked up at the girl, not realizing he'd just announced his thoughts out loud. He looked off to the side, avoiding the girls eyes. He was beginning to regret leaving the solitude of his room.

"Kyo? Do you want to talk about it..? You might feel better..." she tried.

No answer.

"It's even harder on you if you hide how you feel.." She murmured, taking a step toward the boy. The cats eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he looked up at her.

"Autumn was his favorite season. He always said the colors reminded him of me.." He smiled sadly, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "But that doesn't matter anymore.." He said, this time with a smaller voice. A couple of stray tears fell from his eyes and his hands shot up instantly to wipe them away before anyone saw them. Kagura observed the younger boy sadly and before she knew she'd even moved, she had her arms wrapped around the taller boy.

"You're allowed to be sad you know.." She whispered. "Letting someone see you cry doesn't make you weak.."

Kyo, who'de gone tense when the girl approached him, relaxed. And much to her surprise he slowly _returned_ the embrace. He wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and buried his face in her shoulder, allowing a few stray sobs to escape.

"What am I supposed to do..?" He wept. "I can't live like this.."

Kagura tightened her grip on the boy and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. She felt her eyes swell with tears as the redhead continued to cry on her shoulder, clinging to her desperately. She couldn't bear to see Kyo this miserable...

"It's okay Kyo.." She said soothingly. Kyo tried to stop the tears falling from his eyes, but he couldn't hold them back anymore...

* * *

Haru walked lazily down the path that lead him to Shigure's house. He'd had..An _odd_ day at school.. Momiji had acted strangely at first..And then he'd asked him about Kyo, just like Kagura had.. And then he had that wierd dream when he fell asleep during class...

But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt _real_..Like it had actually happened...

Not to mention the effects it had on his body.. It would have been _pretty_ bad if everyone who was staring at him had noticed..

'_Oh man, that woulda sucked.._' He mentally grumbled to himself. He paused for a moment when he heard something.

'_It sounds like someone crying..?'_ he thought, as he walked off his path slightly to investigate. He peaked around a tree branch and saw two people standing in a small opening. It looked like.. Haru squinted a bit..Kagura..And Kyo?

It would have looked pretty intimate if Kyo weren't practically bawling.. Kagura had her arms around his stomach, rubbing his back while his face was buried in her shoulder, his body racking with sobs.. He could see the boars lips moving, but he couldn't hear what was being said. Haru furrowed his brows.

'_Who said she could hold Kyo like that anywa- Wait..Why do I care.. This is none of my business.'_ Haru tried to tell himself, ignoring the wave of jealousy that swept over him. Why had he felt so..irritated at seeing the sight before him? He shouldn't even care what the cat does, right? Could this have something to do with his dream..? Maybe?

Well.. Obviously Kyo was _awake_ now.. But that doesn't mean she has to jump in and be all lovey-dovey like that... She was always getting in the way when it came to Kyo he just wanted to-

_'What's goin' on wih me?'_

Maybe he should talk to him later? He nodded to himself and pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning on and turned back to the path, deciding that he probably _shouldn't_ spy on them with the high risk of getting caught. The last thing he wanted to do was have to explain himself to them at that moment. He began heading back toward his destination but a sudden throbbing in his head made him pause. He winced as a particular scene swept through his head.

* * *

**-flashback-**

_Haru followed Kyo out of the grocery store._

_"Uhhh..So..Are you gonna tell me what's up, or what?" Haru drawled from beside the cat. Kyo arched a brow at the cow before giving his answer._

_"I'm exacting my revenge on that stupid dog." He stated simply as they walked down the trail, pausing in a small opening not far from the dogs house. Haru looked around for a moment. _

_"Huh?" He asked, still confused. Kyo sighed in irritation as he knelt down and started digging through the bag._

_"Well. Being the perv he is, he's gonna try and spy on us, so the plan is to act like we don't know he's there..And then when he's not expecting it, bam, we'll have him in our trap." He explained handing the ox a blanket. "Put the blanket down right over there." He pointed to a bare spot. Haru did as he was told, and sat down once he was finished, Kyo joined him a few seconds later._

_"Okay, so after you uh..Get him in your 'trap' what is it you plan on doing?" He asked curiously. Kyo gave him an evil smirk._

_"I'm gonna tie him to a tree and leave him there." He stated, his eyes gleaming with mirth. Haru chuckled at the cat's playful yet malevolent tone._

_"Ahh. I love you." He stated with an amused sigh. Kyo could be so deliciously evil sometimes..._

_"Shh. He's here." Kyo stated, looking off in the opposite direction. He stood up and brushed himself off before giving the ox a lopsided smile. _

_"Stay here, so he doesn't get suspicious. I'll be right back." He ordered before turning and disappearing behind the trees. Haru remained seated, stairing up at the clouds, it was a really nice day. But he was distracted when there was a yelp and a loud thump in the distance. A few minutes later, Kyo strolled out of the trees, dragging an unconcious Shigure by his leg._

_"Okay. We're done here." He stated happily. Haru arched a brow as the older boy sat the dog with his back against the tree and pulled a rope out of the bag he'd been carrying. Haru wasn't sure if he should be scared of the evil grin on the cats face or not.._

_After the redhead finished tying the dog securely to the tree, they waited for him to wake up, so they could rub it in his face. It was Kyo's idea, of course. After about an hour or so, the dog groaned and opened his eyes. Haru, who'de been pacing boredly behind the the cat, came to his side and crossed his arms over his chest in the same fashion his kitten was and arched a brow at the dog._

_Kyo gave a small chuckle at the distressed look on the inu's face._

_"See? I told you it would work." He boasted, giving the ox a victorious grin. Haru arched a brow and nodded._

_"So it would seem.." He retorted. "So, shall we get going?"_

_Kyo nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late and I'm tired." He said and turned to leave. Haru began to follow but paused to give the dog an amused look. _

_"See you later, that's if you make it out of the woods alive." He taunted before turning to catch up with his kitten. Once he caught up with the neko, he draped an arm over his shoulder to pull him closer._

_"So how long do you plan on leaving him out there?" He asked curiously as he pulled away. The cat shrugged nonchalantly._

_"I don't know, a day or two..?" He laughed. "Then we'll call Hatori." He said as he laced his fingers with Haru's._

**_-_End flashback-

* * *

**

Haru winced as the pain shot through his head again, he brought his hands up to cradle his forehead. His vision went black and he stumbled a few steps backwards, tripping on _something_ on the ground and landing hard on his back.

He remained on the ground with his eyes closed, as he took a series of deep breaths to compensate for the breath that was knocked out of him.

What the hell was going on? Why did he keep getting these...Thoughts? Were they _memories_? Or just figments of his imagination? And why the hell did they have to _hurt_ do much?

He could feel his head pounding and tried to ignore the pain as he attempted to stand, but it was no use, he couldn't even move his legs. Darkness was creeping up the edge of his vision and he was getting dizzier..He limply fell onto his back again with a thud and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yuki walked along the path as he made his way back home from tending to his garden. He furrowed his brows as he saw something in the trail ahead.. It looked like..White hair? His eyes widened as he saw Haru lying on his back in the middle of the path with his eyes closed. He ran over in a panic and knelt beside the boy.

"Haru! Haru, are you okay?" He asked. Haru cracked an eye open when he heard someone calling to him.

"Uhh..." Was all he could muster at the moment. Yuki heaved a sigh of relief when the ox replied sleepily, then proceeded to help him stand up.

"Can you walk?" The rat asked worriedly. Haru pushed away from the boy and nodded. They made their way back towards the house silently. Yuki was tired and had nothing to talk about, while Haru was lost in his own thoughts.

"Yuki." he said to get the boys attention.

"Yes?" The nezumi asked, giving the cow a sideways glance.

"Tell me." He stated simply, in a neutral voice. Yuki arched a brow at the boy.

"Uhm, tell you _what_ exactly?" He wondered. They were walking through the backyard when they paused. Yuki gave the ox a questioning look. Haru rolled his eyes at the rats ignorance. What else could he _possibly_ be talking about?

"Tell me why everyone has to act like they're walking on glass around me?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed. "Or how about why Kyo is crying his eyes out? Or about these _wierd ass_ visions I keep getting!" He asked, his voice getting louder with every question. Yuki looked at the white haired teen with a shocked expression for a minute. Haru was having visions? Did he mean vision of Kyo..? Or what?

But this was his chance to tell Haru about _everything_..

Determined to explain, Yuki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the backdoor opened and Shigure popped his head out.

"Haruuuu. Hatori just called, he said you've gotta go to the main house in a while. He's on his way to pick you up!" He chirped happily. Haru nodded and gave the rat a scowl before shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking into the house.

Shigure arched a brow and gave Yuki a suspicious look..

_To be continued.

* * *

_

Bleh. My wrist hurts from writing and typing. There I corrected some of the typos. ARE YOU HAPPY? lol

So was this chapter worthy of you guys? NE NE? Review and tell meeehhh! hehehe. By the way.. I was supposed to end this chapter when Haru walked away from Kagura and Kyo..But I didn't read my notes so I uh..Forgot, so don't whine if the next chapter is kinda short okay? It's not like I update REALLY slow anyway..

I dont do i? -puppy dog eyes- ANYWAY. Review! GOGO

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuu:** Rofl. Hello guys! Once again I am here to bring forth yet _another_ chapter of Faded memories! -_Phony sales person voice-_ lol. You know..I was looking at the reviews for my stories, and It's wierd, I have 228 reviews for my 10 chapters of **Faded Memories** as of this moment. And I have 230 reviews for my _25_ chapters of **No longer alone.**I'm not really sure if that's good or bad...It means people either _didn't_ review for no longer alone or it just wasn't as good as Faded Memories is. I mean, I've got 10228 hits on No longer alone and only 3427 on Faded memories...HMMM.._A mystery_. Anyway..! This chapter is gonna be short, fair warning. I accidently used half of chapter 12 in chapter 11...Ehehe. So I tried to come up with a way to take up space in chapter 12 so it wouldnt be hella short, so we get to have a non-angsty-somwhat amusing moment with Haru. Merry christmas! lol.

**Syit:** Yeah you're right, but where would the fun be if Yuki just went out and told him what happened? It would probably result in Haru freakin' out and avoiding everyone _or_ going black and committing bloody murder on anyone and _everyone_. It may _sound_ good but it would be messy and then there would be no shmexy haruxkyo fluff. AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE UP SPACE! -_points accusing finger-_ EHEHE EHE EHE EHEHHEHE (Takes up space) ME YOU SAY? NEVAR!

**Kaeleer:** Rofl Smart and not-trying-to-get-in-his-pants Kagura. That made me laugh. That was a _wonderful_ discription of Kagura for that chapter, I applaud you. My plan _was_ to get everyone to kind of put Kagura back on their good sides, ya know? I guess I owe it to Yuki and Kagura since I was so mean to them in the last fic..Hell I was mean to them in _this_ fic too.. Well, at least I was to Yuki. Oh well, ne? Oh and thank you for the grats! -i r teh happeh- I wouldn't have even realized it if you didn't mention it. Perhaps I should write a one-shot for celebration? Waddya think? Hehe

**Astria:** Yeah, I was kind of skeptical about Kagura at first, but I couldn't really have Kyo getting comforted by Shigure or someone like _that. _And Yuki? That would just be a little _akward_ for me. Besides, since Kagura was crushing on him for so long, she probably knew how to handle him emotions better then anyone (Other then Haru, who doesn't count) Would. And Tohru wouldn't have worked that well since you can't really have an emotional scene without hugging, and I didn't feel like having Kyo transform into a cat while he's all sad like that, ya know? Besides, Tohru is on my poo list. I may not treat her bad in my fic (other then calling her a ditz alot) But she's probably one of my least favorite characters. Its probably because she gets to be so close with everyone in the anime and I'm like some jealous fangirl or something, but what the hell. lol. But I'm not sure if Shigure _doesn't_ want Haru to find out the truth, he seemed pretty down about it too. It may be that he doesn't want Akito to do something to anyone else for helping him out, since it's supposed to be his punishment, ya know? Yes yes, I know there were alot of typos in that chapter but I was in a hurry. I was supposed to be in bed and I didn't want to get caught at the computer otherwise I might've got it taken away for a couple of days. That would have been horrible! Thanks for the review! Sorry if this was too long.

**Aquabreeze:** Yeah he does, but don't blame him! He's what's keepin' this story goin! If he didn't come out, Yuki woulda told Haru and then the fic would probably get cut like 3 chapters. You wouldn't want that now would you? I feel bad for em both, Kyo for not being able to have Haru and Haru for having crap happen to him that confuses the shit out of him. lol, the poor guy.

**Rebellion2Fate:** NEVAR! HAHAHA

**Rachel**: You're not the boss of me! -gets all defensive- (That was a joke, don't take it serious) This fic will get happy soon enough, just be patient with me, okie dokie? Sorry I made you cry -guilty- Ill send you some tissues if it'll make you feel better. I have these AnimeFest tissues they gave me at A-kon last june and I haven't opened them yet. Hehe?

**BakaDen:** Goodness, answering all of these reviews is killin' me! But I enjoy it too.. Most of the reviewer probably don't even read these anyway. Rofl. They always skip the crap at the top and go straight to the story. BASTARDS! -shakes fist- anyway. Hmm. I don't know how many chapters there will be. I've got up to 18 summarized. It's gonna end with a couple of fluffy chapters, so if you have anything you wanna see go ahead and tell me. lol. I thought the whole jealous thing was a good little thing to stick in there to confused Haru a little _more_. I feel kinda bad since he get's confused so easily _on his own_. Yeah, I thought it would get ruined as well if Yuki told him. That's why I didn't do it! Hahaha Wtf. -watches as BakaDen walks away with a struggling Yuki in a bag over her shoulder- Thats..Uh...WHERES MY CAMERA. (That made me laugh -heart!- Anyway, can't wait to see your new picture! hehe

**Aoi Umenokouji: **You think I update fast? Yay! Angsty..Angsty...Hmmmm. The next chapter _should_ be angsty, not sure if it'll be _as_ angsty as chapter 7, but I can't do my best. And SUGOI! I wrote one of the best angst thingies? YAY! -Does a happy dance- That makes me feel all cool and stuff! lol. Wooooot! I shall do my best!

**Japanesenut:** Rofl. Who wouldn't wanna see more Kyo? lol. Wow you're such a masochist..You like seeing Kyo suffer? Fancy that! So do I! And Haru too! Muahaha -chokes on a peanut- Anywho. I still love them to death -smiles like a donut-

**Koushi-Chan: **Your sister is evil. She's _really_ sitting beside you because she is in need of her daily yaoi fix, she just doesn't wanna admit it! -huffs stubbornly- Yes yes comfort. Comfort coming from Shigure would probably be like a grope to ones nether regions. Rofl. Imagine that. x.x; What do you mean 'The way I write'? -doesn't really get it- Do you mean the point of view or the words? rofl. You confused the poo out of me! Ehehe. You can write wonderfully, there's no need for you to want to write like me, or anyone else! You're great Koushi-chan! -glomps- (_YAY FOR HARU AND KYO IN THIRD PERSON HEEUAHUEHAA)_

**selfproclaimednerd:** lol. It's alright if don't update on _every_ chapter if you don't really have anything to say, I don't blame you. And thank you! I don't know if I would call it _fast_ updating, but I guess I update more then _alot _people? lol. Guess that's what happens when you have a whole day of boring school and no work to do, not to mention a terrible obsession with two anime characters.. -sigh- Rofl. The whole memory in class thing cracked me up while I was writing it. It was like -starts cackling evilly in class and gets odd stares from the class-. You know it's bad when the teacher comes and does the whole "You want to share that with the class?" Could you imagine having to read..Like...A hot yaoi scene you wrote in front of your class? But anyway, getting back to the point, don't worry. It would ruin the story if someone told Haru about his memories, that's why I didn't let it happen. So you're safe! Oi, top favorite eh? -squeals- you're so nice! Merediththewolfy Ka? I seeee! Well alrighty then! I'll be sure to remember that that _could_ be you then! Hehe

**01-FAD3D:** You would _never_ annoy me with a review. Coming home and reading a review from one of my dedicated readers brightens my day immensely, so don't think you're boring me, _ever_! Don't worry, Haru will remember everything on his own. I just couldn't bring myself to spoil everything with blurting it out. It would suxx0r. And don't say you aren't worthy! You're more worthy then worthy! If I am the goddess of fanfics as you say, then you are the goddess of nice reviews! -bows respectively-! You'll never be wasting my time, I assure yoooouuuu!

**Leviah raine:** Weeeeee. What does Hatori want indeed, if anything? STAY TUNES FOR NEXT WEEKS EPISODE! (zzzzz lol Just read, youll see. And thank you for the compliments!)

**Spoon-man:** Omg! Yay for spoonman! "Spoonman: So crazy it may just work." Erm. I saw the spoonman thingy at A-kon. Where they went through like fork-man, screwdriver-man ect.. I liked fork-man though! "Fork-man: Forking the badguys..?" Hehe. Uhm, yeah I'll shutup nowwwww. Hopefully the ending will be good enough to please you. -high fives-

**Sam I Am: **Awww, where's the fun in that? You don't honestly want him to _tell_ Haru, _do_ you? Just..Just...Don't do anything bad! Haru will remember I PROMISE! And Akito will pay the price, his bad karma is building up! lol. I was thinkin' about letting them see Haru, but then I couldn't really thing of what would happen _if_ they did, ya know? I mean, a staring contest wouldn't have been that exciting, so I just left it out. Ahaha. **Alas! I have fully converted Sam I Am To the Dark Side! Hoi!**

**Canis Lupis: **Mouuu, don't think of yourselves as "Lowly readers".. You're more then that! you're like...I dont know what words to use so uh..You just are. Ehehe? Hahaha but anyway your review made me laugh. It reminded be of Aya so much. Here let's let everyone read it! HEHE:

"oh, i'm just SO incredibly hilarious. everyone, LOVE ME!" - _Canis Lupis' _review

**M.T. Dog: **Wooo! Calm down! No hospitals please, I don't like needles..Besides it smells funneh. -whimpers- We'll punish Akito indirectly. -shoots glares at the evil bastard- Anywho, thankies for revewing!

**Amberblood:** Aw, there's nothin' wrong with being obsessed with fruits basket, is there? Don't be spiteful toward anyone though, it just wouldn't have been so great if Yuki told him. Ahaha and yes, I meant the dorkfish thing because he is..Uh..A fish _kinda_? Rofl. Yes yes, love my corny sense of humor, all of you! -poses-

**Nikkler:** Yay for Kagura! Even though what she did didn't really help all the much..Maybe if she used her evil boar powers and knocked Haru's memories back into place..Then we'de be getting somewhere, ne? Hehe. It doesn't really matter how fast you update (as long as it's not like months at a time) It's about the quality of your chapters! And your chapters are good! Muaahaha.

**Nikai:** You think the rating should be _higher?_ Why do you say that? I mean other then the angst there's not really a whole lot of bad things in this fic, and if there is anything that's slightly _indecent_ I give a fair warning.

Does anyone else think I should change the rating to this story? If you do tell me in your review, and if enough people believe I _should_ then I will set the rating a _bit_ higher.

**Warnings:** Language Violence Yaoi (Probably not in this chapter) Haru's determination. Mauaha

...¿**Chapter 12**?...

* * *

"Take a deep breath." The doctor commanded as he held his stethoscope against the younger mans chest. The head complied boredly as he ran his hands over the brace on his right hand with an angry scowl. His hand had healed, yeah, but it was still weak and hurt like _hell_ from time to time..

Ignoring the pain, he clenched it into a fist and dropped it into his lap.

"Where've you been the last couple of days?" He questioned in a cold tone. Hatori paused for a moment before continuing to put his things together.

"I was at Shigure's." He answered simply, refusing to give him any more details.

"I see. How is the dog doing anyway? I haven't seen him since last new year's." He wondered thoughtfully.

"He's fine." Came the curt reply, making it obvious that he was more interested in getting _out_ of there instead of stopping to have a _conversation_ with him.

"I'll be back tomorrow or the day after for your next check up. Try not to strain yourself." He told him as he walked toward the door.

"Oh and Hatori?" The dark haired teen called from across the room. Hatori winced at his tone, he could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice without even turning around. He sighed in defeat and paused to listen to what the man had to say. He had _actually _been hoping he would just let him leave _without_ making things even _more_ complicated..

'_Figures.'_

"What is it?" He asked, his mouth set in a grim line, vaguely hiding his irritation and anxiety. Akito leaned back a bit to get comfortable and traced patterns on the floor boredly, not bothering to look at the older man.

"How's that _cow_ doing? I'de like to see him." He drawled nonchalantly. "Bring him to me." He demanded venomously, sending the dragon a malicious grin. Hatori furrowed his brows. What could Akito _possibly_ want with Haru _now?_ Whatever it was, it couldn't be good..

"I'm not going to hurt him if _that's_ what you're thinking." He stated with a scowl, noticing the quizzical expression on the dragons face. "Not that I have to explain myself to _you_, I just want to make sure everything is as it should be."

Hatori did his best to hide his unease, but _of course_ he was skeptical. He definately did _not_ trust a word that left the dark haired teens mouth. Akito was the type to hold grudges, even if the person _didn't_ even remember...

He would just have to be sure he was around, to make sure nothing serious happened.

"I'll get him." He stated quietly and left the room before the man could say anything else.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, At the dogs house..-

* * *

**

Shigure waited quietly as the ox shuffled past him and into the house before he looked back at the rat.

"What was _that_ all about?" He asked, noticing the menacing glare the younger boy shot the rat before he left. Sadly, Yuki was _just_ as confused. He didn't really understand what Haru had meant.

And he'd been about to explain _everything_ to him without even hesitating before the inu _gracefully_ interrupted. Should he tell Shigure..?

_No.._

Even if he did, Shigure probably wouldn't know anything about it..And it wasn't that he didn't _trust_ the dog..It just seemed like he _never_ actually _chose_ whose side he was on..If he knew too much, there was a chance he could go _blabbing_ to someone about it. He tended to do that without realizing it...

"I don't know." He lied. "I found him wandering around in the woods on my way home, he's probably mad he got lost and had to have me lead him home." He explained nonchalantly with a shrug and walked past the dog and into the house. Shigure sighed in disappointment.

"You're no fun Yukiiiii." He whined and followed the boy into the house then made his way to his study to get some word done before Mit-chan did something drastic like jump off a cliff due to stress.

He chuckled at the thought of the overly enthusiastic woman. Ha. And people called _him_ dramatic..Or was that a pervert.?

'_Oh the drama!'_ He thought amusedly with a smirk.

* * *

Haru looked around the laundry room for something to wear since _that's_ where he'd been going to find clean clothes for the last three days.

"Honestly, the least they should do is _tell_ me where all of my stuff is.." He muttered under his breath in irritation. His day just seemed to be getting worse and _worse_. He was in a bad mood _already_, and _now_ he has to go and see that damn doctor _again_?

...Not to mention the fact that he still wanted some clean clothes _damn it!_

So, trying to make as much noise as _possible_ just to let everyone know how frustrated he was, Haru stormed through the living room and began making his way upstairs.

'_Stupid..ignorant..little..' _He thought vehemently before stopping in the middle of the staircase with a thoughtful look. Hadn't Tohru said he and Kyo _shared_ a room?

_That _would mean he _slept_ in there wouldn't it?

Which meant he probably got _dressed_ in there too..

Which _also_ meant his clothes were _probably_ in there!

'_Score:1 For the cow!' _He mentally congratulated himself, happy that at least _one_ good thing could happen to him today.

'_Now, if I can find the room on the first try, I'll be on a role..'_ He thought determinedly. He paused at the top of the stairs and stared down the hallway with an earnest look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated.

There were 5 doors in the hall. And he had _no_ idea which was which... He frowned slightly.

"That means there's a 20 percent chance that I would guess the _right_ room.." He murmured to himself while scratching his chin thoughtfully. He shook his head and crossed his arms again to study the doors.

One door was open and he could see the edge of the tile floor, indicating it was the bathroom.

That was _easy_.

Also, Tohru's door was marked with a little sign, signifying it was _her_ room. (Probably because of how many times he'd walked in, not knowing where he was..)

'_Okay, two down, three to go. That brings my success rate to 33.3 percent..'_ He thought, furrowing his brows.

But he couldn't just rely on a simple _guess_. This was important! He'd figure it out and show _them_ he wasn't as stupid as they all thought.

"Okay..So the only rooms left are Yuki's room, The guest room and lastly, Kyo's room..." He said to get his mind back on track. He studied the door furthest away for a while and finally decided that by the lack of light coming from the crack beneath the door, it was the guest room.

That left _two_ doors.

He furrowed his brows in concentration. This was getting harder..But he was so close to his goal he could taste it! His beloved clothes were awaiting his return..!

The two doors were identical to each other and _both_ closed. But, unlike the other, _one_ of the doors looked somewhat damaged. Almost as if it had been slammed _one_ too many times..

Haru felt a smile tugging at his lips. There was only one person who had a temper bad enough to take out their anger on a poor innocent door..It practically screamed _'This is Kyo's room!'_

'_This means that door I'm looking for is-'_

"You're looking for the second door on the right." Yuki cut in boredly, assuming the cow was _lost_ again. He didn't stop walking as he spoke and passed through one of the _two _closed doors the white haired teen had been studying.

Haru visably deflated and glared at the rats door as it closed.

"I'm just gonna pretend that didn't just happen.." He mumbled under his breath as he walked into his _would-be_ room.

'_At least I had the right door in my mind before stupid Yuki came and decided to ruin it..' _He pouted to himself. He glanced around the room for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. He _would_ have looked for a light switch, but the light coming through the curtains was enough. He relaxed a bit, something about this room made him comfortable..Kyo's scent was all around him. He ignored the fact that it was probably kind of creepy that someones _smell_ comforted him...

He sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor, right in front of a small stack of untouched clothes. They were all dark, so he assumed they were _probably_ his.

"Well waddya' know, they are." He deadpanned as he picked though the pile with a bored expression. He glanced up curiously when he heard the door creak open, and watched as a tired looking Kyo shuffled into the room and fell onto the bed without a word.

Haru stood up and watched the redhead for a moment. Kyo was laying on his side with his back toward him, hugging a pillow to his chest. Haru frowned. Should he say something..?

Kyo fidgetted. Why did he feel like someone was watching him..? He'd been so out of it, he hadn't even taken the time to notice the ox sitting in the middle of his room.

"You alright, Kyo?" Haru asked, remembering the scene he'd seen not even an hour before. It was probably best _not_ to let him know about that though..

Kyo froze when he heard the cow speak. Was he hearing things..? He heard Haru fidgetting behind him. What the hell was Haru doing in _his_ room..And _when_ had he gotten there? Had he _really_ missed Haru sitting in his room when he got back? He mentally cursed himself for being so oblivious. He couldn't talk to Haru, it would only make things harder on him and possibly Haru too. His head hurt and he just wasn't to sleep away the pain..

He couldn't just act like _himself_ right now..His mask had cracked and he didn't have the strength to rebuild it..

Haru saw the cat start a bit when he spoke and frowned, his irritation seeping back into his body. The least he could do is _acknowledge_ the fact that he was worried about him. Hell, acknowledging that fact that he was even _there_ would have sufficed.

Kyo however was struggling to keep his composure. Why did Haru have to be there _now? _Didn't that stupid cow get that he couldn't stand being around him like this..? He clenched his eyes shut and ignored him, hoping maybe he'd go away without anymore questions. He couldn't stand Haru looked at him with his usual uncaring and oblivious eyes..

He didn't want to be constantly reminded of what he lost, not that he could ever _forget._ It was almost like Haru was rubbing his loss in his face without even realizing it..

"Won't you at least say _something_?" The ox finally asked, tired of tense silence that had spread throughout the room.

"Yeah. Get out, how's that?" The redhead asked in a shaky quiet voice, still facing away from the boy and missing the extremely hurt look that drifted briefly over the cows features.

Haru winced and narrowed his eyes. Why did Kyo's words hurt him so much..? It was like they cut directly to the bone. Why was the redhead having so many different effects on him lately? And why was Kyo trying to get away from him? Was it _so_ bad that he wanted to understand?

"Fine.." He murmured coldly and stalked out of the room, being sure to slam the door shut behind him. He didn't like how he was feeling..He felt..Rejected..

Wasn't he used to that? Yuki had rejected him for _years_. When Kyo did it though, it was like he was driving a nail through his heart. All of this 'not knowing what's going on' stuff was _really_ starting to tick him off.

Kyoflinched when the door slammed shut and listened as footsteps disappeared down the hall before pressing his face into his pillow and waiting for sleep to take him.

'_He sounded worried..Why would he be worried about me?'_ He thought to himself, deciding it wasn't important. Getting himself hopeful for something impossible was rather pointless, anyway. He tried to ignore the thoughts running through his head until he finally fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the main house, Haru remained silent since he wasn't in the mood to socialize with _anyone_. He didn't even want to be there, family or _not_. He quirked a brow curiously though, when Hatori led him to a _different_ part of the main house.

"Uh. Why did you say you wanted to see me again..?" He asked uneasily.

"_Akito_ wants to see you." He explained. Haru however, stopped dead in his tracks, giving the doctor a look of disbelief that said something along the lines of: _'WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID?'_

"Haru?" He asked, noticing the younger boys hesitance.

Haru felt unease crawling up his spine. Why was he so nervous..? This should be _no_ problem. He'd never done anything to seriously _piss_ off the family head, so there was nothing for him to worry about, right?

'_No..'_ He mentally answered himself. For some reason he didn't believe that.. There was definately something _here_ he was forgetting. But, what was it? Whatever it was, It would probably explain why he was getting so mad at the mention of him too.. Yeah, he'd ruined everything he had with Rin once, but he'd never really felt this way towards the man.. Sure he was pissed and all, but now..He felt and intense dislike swelling in his chest. Why would he have such deep hatred for Akito?

"Why didn't you tell me _that_ in the first place, then I would have told you to piss off instead of wasting my time coming over here." He growled angrily, glaring at the dragon. Hatori blinked at the boy for a moment, oblivious to the warning signs that were _practically_ waving in front of his face.

"Let's go." He ordered and turned to walk away but paused when Haru didn't move.

"Fuck that, I'm not going to see that bastard." He stated. He didn't know _why_ he didn't, but he didn't want to think about it either. Hatori arched a brow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I..Just don't want to, okay?" He stated stubbornly. Hatori rolled his eyes, not knowing what the ox was so mad about.

"We're already here, and Akito wont be satisfied until you visit with him." He stated seriously. "I'll be nearby, alright?" he said, trying to reason with the cow. Haru took a deep breath in a vague attempt to suppress his anger that appeared seemingly out of _no where_.

"Fine.." He sighed and let the doctor lead him in dismay. He had a bad feeling about seeing the dark haired man face to face..

_To be continued_.

* * *

Okay sorry guys, but I had to add alot of extra crap into the chapter so it wouldn't be really short. The whole top half I just randomly thought up, rofl. Sorry if it's boring! please forgive me?

Ehehe, anywho, review please! Thank ya!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Kuu: **Woot. Hellooo. yay for chapter 13, eh? lol. I've been writing alllll weekend. -pops fingers- I wrote two chapters for my new fic..And _this_ chapter. Everyone should check out my new fic though, and tell me what you think of it! I don't know what I'm gonna do with chapter three yet though. But I think this fic is gonna be a less angsty one. I felt the need to just have a _regular_ kyoxHaru fic without everyone getting hurt or having their lives ruined by Akito. I guess it's kind of AU and OOC..Er, well definately OOC...Oh well! The point is is you should go and read it and give me your opinions! heheh

**Kaeleer:** lol don't you hate that late chapter crap? And how about them cliff hangers (Cackles) I love them. Mauahaha. Another week? Are my updates really _that_ long? lol. Not really sure if that's long or not...

**Nikkler:** Well I'm glad you don't think it's getting boring, neither do I, but I sometiems thing that's just because I'm easily amusing and stuff. lol.You really _should_ update your stories... yeah Akito is gonna have to die. -laughs evilly-

**BakaDen:** Yay! Someone read them! MUAHA! -feels sense of security- Yay for stalling though. If I were Haru and Yuki did that to me I probably would have stormed into his room and tossed him out of his own window! -blinks innocently- Did I say that outloud? EHEHEHEHE...lol. Any kinky position is fine for me! My friend was telling me that now that I've drawn a picture of Haru tied to the bed I should draw one with _Kyo_ tied to the bed...Bleh. lol Oh and by the way, since I'm too lazy to email you..My friend **Kaeleer** wanted to thank you for reviewing her story "Footsie"! It was great wasn't it! MAUAHA. I still think she should do a second chapter or a sequel one-shot entitled "HARU'S REVENGE!"

**M.T.Dog:** Yay. I'm glad you weren't bored. I was hoping people would find it funny.._I_ find it funny. But _I_ have an odd sense of humor as I'm told. I don't think I'm gonna have Haru hurt Akito..I just needed a place for him to have another flash back, ya know? I think he's starting to put it together in his head anyway. Rofl, and that review wasn't really wierd. I've had worse! Teeehee

**Aquabreeze:** Yep. Akito isn't gonna do _shit_! -laughs evilly and holds Akito on a leash- I OWN AKITO'S ARSE (Not literally just metaphorically) Hauhauaha! -waves crash in the background-

**Astria: **lol You don't need to thank me for replying to your review, I should thank you for _reviewing_. Alot of people just skip that part after they read the chapter. But I enjoy answering them! I like to divide them up and stuff, otherwise things would get confusing and jumbled..lol. Thank you for agreeing with me on Kagura though! I'm gonna give it a happy ending. I just couldn't care to end it bad, eheh. -is a sucker for happy endings!-

**Canis lupis: **rofl. Jeez, it's not _that_ great is it? and yes of course I love you to pieces..Little..Tiny..THOUSANS OF PIECES! -laughs like a maniac and pulls out axe- Come here my pretty! Man. Everytime you end your review with "Poof, whoosh, cape thingy" I laugh out loud. Rofl. My mom is like "?.?"

**Kurri-chan:** Yeah everyone feels sad for Kyo. Really? My other story got you hooked on Kyo and Haru? That's so cool! I feel all cool and special now! -does a jig-! Thank you for reviewing.

**Spoon-Man:** Uhmm.. What do you mean "scene?" You mean, like a memory or what? There could be more then one meaning to 'scene' like "WHEN IS HARU GONNA HAVE ANOTHER MEMORY?" or "WHEN IS HARU AND KYO GONNA GET IT ON AGAIN?" You know, stuff like that! -cackles-

**Sam I Am: **I almost wrote your name as "Sam Am I" rofl. I dont know what im gonna have Akito do yet.. Don't blame Hatori though..He's just..Bleh, lets just say he knows what Akito is capable of and knows things will get worse if he attempts to interfere, ne? Hahahaha The jepordy theme song! That made me laugh. YOU SO FUNNEH! lol. Hahahaha..Maybe Haru was walking around the house _half_ naked! We couldn't have Yuki seeing Haru's goods now could we? That would mean Yuki would turn into a drooling I-Want-To-Feed-On-Harus-Body zombie!

**Rebellion2fate:** Muahah for cliffies!

**Moonlit sonata:** Well yeah you're **_brother_ **doesn't like yaoi. Rofl. Yay for you liking my chapter! That means alot to me -le glompy-huggy-clingy thing- Hehe

**01-FAD3D: **Thank you, I'm glad I'm not being boring and wasting everyones time! Yay! I _love_ huggles. I don't get enough of em. There's this one teacher at my school that always gives me hugs, but that's it. And I'm such a hug addicted person! -whimpers- Oi, you're right..I should probably work on that art shouldn't I? -laughs innocently-

**windchaser90: **AGES? nooooo. Sorry it seemed so long. I know I need More Kyo. My bad. SORRY. GOD YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! OMG! (Uh..rofl Just kidding?) I'm updating, I'm updating!

**Flyingdaggers:** Ahahah I almost put "flyingfaggers" By accident...Sorry I don't know why that's so funny to me..But I _just_ got done writing chapter 2 of my new fic (which is somewhat long) and I was like "Bleh I should at least start the reviews for chapter 13... So now I'm typo'ing all over the place! YAY FOR OZONE! lol I love the numa numa yay song. There's this new one I downloaded a couple weeks ago called 'ciao bambina' and it makes me chuckle. Anyway..Yeah I'll shutup.

**Amberblood:** I'm glad you liked the door thing. It's kind of hard to come up with original ideas that no one has used yet, ya know? Amusing ones at that...So ker-pleh. Yeah I feel bad for Kyo. That poor kitty -scratches him behind the ears-

**Warnings: **This fic contains: Violence, Language, Yaoi and Angst.

This chapter contains: Language and Angst. (Sorry this chapter isn't as angsteh as 7!) (_kyo no baka!)_

**...Chapter 13...

* * *

**

Haru fidgetted uncomfortably in his spot. He _really_ didn't want to be here, but Hatori had _somehow_ persuaded him into visiting with the head. Damn that stupid seahorse and his evil ninja mind tricks!

As if he weren't in a bad enough mood _already._

Haru rolled his eyes.

And it was _just_ his luck that the older teen was deciding to take his _sweet_ time in showing up too. There had to be a reason he was called here, so why not just come out with it? He would be lying if he said he wasn't as least a _little_ curious.

He curiously looked around the room.. There was _something_ about it that struck him as familiar. Had something happened in this room before that he'd forgotten..? Figuring it was at least worth a _try_, Haru closed his eyes and willed himself to remember and started putting it together in his head.

He remembered..Rain and walking through the halls of the main house, looking for something..

He saw his _own_ hands wrapped tightly around Kagura's throat..

_Why would he do something like that to Kagura..?_

And he remembered feeling arms around him, pulling him away from her.

He remembered tears burning in his eyes as he spoke to _whoever_ it was that had grabbed him..But he couldn't _hear_ the words being said.

He remembered Akito's arrogant smirk and the bewildered and pained look on his face as _he_ himself broke and snapped _every_ bone in his small, frail hand.

..He remembered the head yelling something at him. But what was it..? He had a feeling those words were _important_ for him to know..But he'd ignored them as he walked away from the enraged man..

'_Fine! Take that filthy creature and leave! I don't want to see either of you on this estate again!'_ _Akito had yelled to his back as he walked away._

Haru furrowed his brows. What had _that_ meant? He returned to his original train of thought.

He remembered Tohru and Yuki trailing behind him as he left the room, only stopping at an unmarked door. He remembered the fear he'd felt as he reached for the door knob.

..And beyond that door..

"So you _did_ come after all." Came an amused voice, successfully yanking away the cows train of thought. Haru's eyes shot open as he mentally cursed the man that had just entered the room.

He had been about to figure out something really _important_.. He _needed_ to know what had happened.. Everyone seemed to have a secret plot against him, or something.

_One_ thing he _did_ know...It was _obvious_ that _whatever_ had caused all of that to happen was Akito. And the brace adorning his right hand gave concrete _proof_ that his suspicions were valid. If Akito had done something _before _that had such a compact on him..Then..Could the _situation_ _now_ be his doing..?

"It's not like I had a choice." He snorted carelessly, ignoring the menacing glare it earned him. He didn't really care, for some reason he just didn't feel like being very friendly with the man.

"I see.." Akito drawled, deciding to forgive the ox's disrespect just this once. "Then I guess I won't keep you long. How are you liking it over there..At Shigures, I mean." He asked. Haru didn't miss the malice laced into his words.

"_Ohh. _It's wonderful, thanks for asking." The cow gushed with mock enthusiasm. Akito grimaced at the cow's sarcasm in disgust before moving along with his inquiry.

"Oh..? And what about that cat? How is he?" He asked, as if he actually cared. Haru wanted to gag at the phony look of concern etched onto the heads face. He may not remember _anything_ or..At least _mostly_ anything, but he wasn't _stupid_. If that wasn't suspicious, then he didn't know what _was._

"He's miserable." Haru stated.

Akito smiled at the reply, obviously satisfied with the answer.

"That's to bad.." He murmured sadly. Haru bristled at the man, getting tired of the the innocent act he was trying to play off on him.

"Cut the crap. It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Akito quirked a brow and frowned at the white haired teen.

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand what you're implying." He said stubbornly, obviously getting irritated that things weren't going the way _he_ wanted them to. He'd absolutley _hate_ to have to teach this boy a lesson in manners...

"Whatever, I'm outa here. This is getting old _fast_." Haru stated in annoyance as he stood up and turned to leave. Akito furrowed his brows in anger , losing his patience. He was not a person to be simply _brushed_ off.

"_I_ don't think I like _your_ attitude, do you _not_ remember who you're talking to?" Akito growled vehemently. "Don't walk away from me!" He demanded, grabbing the ox's arm and jerking him to a stop.

And that was all it took to bring all of Haru's anger back, _ten fold_. He let turned hardened eyes toward the man and glared.

"I don't remember _who_ I'm talking to? Oh, then by all means, _enlighten me!"_ He growled.

Akito's scowl deepended as he tightened his grip on the younger teens arm, almost threateningly. His hurt hand clenched tightly at his side. How dare this stupid ox treat _him_ like this! What was he thinking..?

"You don't like my attitude, eh? Well, I've been told I have an attitude problem before, but you'de know _all_ about that, now wouldn't you?" Haru hissed, with an amused smirk and used his free hand to get a _tight_ grip on the mans wrist, which was still holding his arm in a death grip.

"Now I would suggest you let me go, unless you want me to break this one too.." He warned, applying a little pressure to his wrist for emphasis. Akito gaped at the boy and let go immediately, taking a step back for good measure.

"Well. It's been fun, talk to ya later." Haru said with mock cheer before walking out of the room, as if nothing had happened.

Akito was practically shaking in anger. Someone had the audacity to threaten _him_? His idea of a little _visit_ had ran _completely_ off course. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to get anything from the cow. He'd have to pay his little cat a visit later...

* * *

Haru calmly walked out of the room with a sigh, his hands shoved lazily into his pockets.

"What happened?" Hatori asked immediately, seeing that the younger boy was fully intact.

Haru thought for a moment.. Akito had asked him some questions..Then he'd gotten mad and grabbed him..And he'd _accidently _gotten mad and went black...He should probably leave that _little_ part out..He didn't even want to _think_ about what might have been said in there after _that_ point.. (Since most of the time he doesn't remember what happened when he was Black..Guess it depends on the situation) (**A/N: **Or how the author feels! Mauaghaga)

And the next thing he knew..He was walking out.

"Uh...Nothing?" He said in confusion. "Can we leave now?" He asked boredly as he walked away from the small building, buried in his own thoughts.

* * *

Kyo watched in fascination as blood swelled up and trickled down his arm from the cut he'd just inflicted on _himself_.

This wasn't the _first_ time he'd done this in the past week. He knew he should probably feel ashamed for being so stupid and _weak_. But he didn't. He felt that he at _least_ deserved _this_ one thing..

It was the perfect distraction for him. Instead of feeling the heart ache and anxiety swimming around in his chest, he could direct him attention to the physical pain he brought upon _himself. _If anything, at least it proved he was _still_ alive.. There were times he didn't want to believe it..

He never actually cut _deep_ enough to put his life in _real_ danger, although he'd thought about it many times. He just did enough to break the skin and get a _little_ blood flowing.

With those thoughts in mind, he absently brought the small blade up and pressed it against the space _just_ beneath the first incision, feeling an odd since of _comfort_ from the feel of cold mental against his skin.

A few new drops of blood dropped slowly down his wrist, leaving tinted trails in their wake. They kind of reminded him of tears, in a way.. He left the knife in it's spot and watched as blood slowly puddled around it, then spilled over when it had no where else to go.

He vaguely wondered just _what_ would happen if he pushed the blade down _just_ a _little_ harder...

But, the thought flitted from his mind when there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone in there?" Yuki asked through the door. Kyo had been in the bathroom, since it it was on of the _cleanest_ places in the house _and_ it was probably one of the only places he could go and someone wouldn't just _walk_ in like they owned the place..

Kyo sighed and turned on the water to clean up his _little_ mess.

"I'll be out in a minute." He announced nonchalantly as he cleaned the cuts and wrapped his wrist with a bandage. When he was satisfied, he pulled down his sleeve to cover the evidence. He'd decided it would probably be best to hide the bandages if he didn't want to attract everyones attention..

He opened the door and walked out, completely ignoring the rat as he passed him. Yuki frowned. He had been hoping he could talk to Kyo..The cat had been leaving his room a little more lately, but he _still_ didn't talk to anyone, and he was starting to look worse and worse.

He didn't eat. He didn't speak. And he was starting to look paler and paler each time he saw him. Not to mention it was kind of suspicious that the cat was wearing long sleeves when the weather outside wasn't even _slightly_ cold..

'_Kyo wouldn't...Would he?'_ He wondered to himself worriedly.

"Kyo wait." Yuki tried, following the cat through the living room. Kyo still didn't say anything. Kyo mentally cursed the rat for being so persistant. Why did he keep trying to talk to him? Didn't he understand that Kyo didn't want to talk to _him?_ If he wanted to talk, he'd talk! Yuki, however, was getting tired of being ignored.

"Damnit, wait a second!" Yuki hissed and grabbed the cats wrist to keep him from walking away.

Kyo winced as pain shot up his arm when Yuki roughly grabbed his wrists. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his hands from the pain, and what was even worse was Yuki wasn't letting go! That had certainly re-opened the cuts, he could feel the warmness soaking into the bandages.

"DAMNIT LET GO!" He finally screamed, jerking his hand out of the rats grip. Yuki flinched a bit, not really expecting the cat to snap at him like that. Had he hurt Kyo? He'd barely even grabbed him...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kyo yelled. Yuki furrowed his brows.

"It's just..Well, you.." Yuki mumbled incoherantly. Now that he actually _had_ the cats attention, he didn't know what to say..

"If you don't have anything to say then shutup." Kyo growled. "If this is some sad attempt at trying to 'help' me, just _stop_, because it's pointless." Kyo turned and began walking back in the direction of his room, doing his best to ignore the boy _still_ following him.

Yuki trailed the cat through the house. Maybe if he followed Kyo for long enough, he'd actually stop and _talk_ with him. Kyo, however, was getting pissed. He needed to change the bandages on his arm again..He could feel blood dripping down his hand, and he definately _didn't _want Yuki to notice. Kyo stopped and whirled around to glare at the rat.

"Didn't I tell you to _leave me alone?_" He hissed. "Why are you wasting your time following me around? You wanted Haru _didn't_ you? WELL THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! HE DOESNT REMEMBER ME! SO GO AND LEAVE. ME. THE HELL. _ALONE!."_ He screamed, pushing the rat away from him and walked into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Yuki stared at his door for a moment, with hurt eyes.

'_Kyo..I could never do something like that..'_ He thought sadly, wishing he could tell the fiery teen. He dropped his head sadly as he turned to leave, but something caught his attention. It looked like something had dripped on the floor. He narrowed his eyes and bit an crouched to get a closer look and looked down the hall..It was like a trail. He experimentally ran his finger over the floor and brought it up to his face to study, his eyes widening a bit..

It looked like blood..

_To be continued_..

* * *

-yawns- Sorry about the boring chapter. I wrote it during english 4 and economics today. But anyway, I'm totally pooped. -passes out!- This is like...three chapters in a two day span. Chapter 1 and 2 of "giving up old habits" and 13 of the infamous "fading memories!" you will fear it! mauaha!

But those of you who don't know. I started a new fic this weekend..You should read it and tell me what you think... Without meaning to..I made it seem like Kyo was the seme kinda...And I dont know what I should do.. I don't have a plot since I dont have any ideas for the fic. It's not gonna be a big angsty fic (yeah itll hav some angst) but Akito is not goin to be involved..It's not _that_ kinda fic. So if anyone has any ideas tell me. Xx I was just figuring it would be about their relationship and school and stuff.. But someone told me they think Kyo should be seme, someone else said they can't imagine Kyo as anything but Uke..Then someone _else_ said I should just let them take turns, so it would be like a neutral thing...What do you guys think? lol

Bleh, anyway, sorru for the shortness and review, and ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Kuu:** Everyone. Today the 'word of the day' is "Guagua" Rofl. I learned in spanish, I forget what it means though. but I don't care. The point is it sounds funny and I like it. Maahahaha! Anyway. The weekly update, eh? -doesn't really remember when I put up chapter 13 and I'm too lazy to look- I'm in a good mood today guys! I'm reading this one **_Naruto_ **fanfic, and the author decided to have a fanart contest for the fic..And they did the judging today. I got second place! So that means I get to get a short fic written for me! WOOOOOT! lol. Any pairing..Any enviorment...-laughs evilly-

Rofl. Me and **Kaeleer** Have started a bet. I bet that her fic will probably surpass mine in reviews, and she says it won't. So, whoever loses _has_ to write the winner a one-shot fic of their choice. It's gonna be fun fun in the pants, yo!

**Sam I Am: **lol Uh. Yeah. Just uhm, cuddle Kyo. Just don't cuddle him _too_ much..-gets jealous easily- And don't glare at me..I didn't do anything wrong. -whimpers.- Sometimes it's hard to tell when you're kidding! -points accusingly and hides behind her keyboard-

**Sam I Am:** Hey, I got two reviews saying the _exact_ same thing from you! Yay! So I decided that I would give you two answers, I bet you feel special now, HUH? lol Wooot! Yay for review cloning!

**Shakaku Gekkani:** Yes, I did realize you hadn't updated in a while..-pouts- lol. -doesn't give you a break- School started a couple weeks for me and I still update! -sticks out tongue- I'm kidding, yeah I do'nt really mind if you don't review. It's not like my life depends on it.. -glances nervously at dark figure sitting next to her with a knife- Uhh..Most of the time? eheh... Do your homework, you!

**M.T Dog:** Yeah... Yeah...Yup...-keeps agreeing as she reads your review- You think it was almost as angsty as chapter 7? Hmm. I didn't really think so, but I guess that's good. I was aiming for angsteh.. Hehe. And I love you too! like this much! -holds out arms as far as they'll go- lol I dont know what I'm gonna do with Yuki..But eh.

**Astria:** Did I ever mention that I _love_ the way you review? lol. I mean, I love how everyone reviews, but yours is unique. It's all laid back and serious..-smiles like a donut- It's just cool I guess..I uh..Just thought I'de inform you. But, yeah thanks for the compliments.

**01-FAD3D- ** "Considering who the author is haha" -eyes you suspiciously- WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Are you trying to say im evil and that I write really angsty and suspensful stories? That's horrible! Rofl. Yay for taking turns! I can see it now..

_Haru fell onto his back beside Kyo, panting for breath. There was a drawn out silence before Kyo turned over to give him a pensive look._

_"My turn?" He cooed seductively._

_"GOD DONT YOU EVER GET TIRED?"_

GHEehehehe. Yeah. Anyway, I'm done. Thanks for the review, I love you.

**Flyingdaggers:** Glad ya like the story, because it almost seemed like you actually reviewing that story instead of Fading Memories. Rofl. Kyo-uke is fun! But i still think a Kyo-seme is pretty hot too. I dont see why people always see Kyo as the uke. I mean _even_ in YUKIxKyo fics I've read, kyo was the uke. WTF IS THAT? YUKI IS THE GIRLY ONE! MAKE HIM BE UKE GOD DAMNIT! But yeah. Anyway. Im done.

**canis lupis: **-Shakes leg- gah! let go! lol, yay I have a fangirl! -feels uber special-

**windchaser90:** I don't know, I don't know! GAH! -writes-

**Kaeleer:** AHahaha. That was a _lovely_ way to start off a review! It made me laugh. He _starting_ to piss you off? HE _always_ pisses me off! lol. But I'de like to try this whole 'updating everyone once in a blue moon thing'

**Kat:** UHh. You're right! I can _do_ cliffhangers. And guess what? I'm gonna do more! Muahahaha! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Syit:** I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I'm glad _you_ liked it at least! lol. Rofl, Uhhhhhh.

**amberblood:** Well I'm glad you liked the idea. -pats you on the back- It's okay..

**Aoi Umenokouji:** EAT DINNER? HOW DARE SHE DO SUCH A THING! BLASPHEMY! -shakes fist at gimpy mother of do0m- lol. anyway...Yup!

**BakaDen:** Haha -is taken care of by BakaDen- Yay! Uke kyo eh? I guess that's how it's gonna be then! Kyo can be Uke since that seems to be what everyone wants. But here may be _uke_, that doesn't mean he isn't going to act dominate every once in a while.. Haru's always the pervy one, let's let Kyo have fun too! lol. Rofl yeah I can see it now.

"Uhm, Haru..?" Yuki asked nervously. Haru glanced up from his book with a questioning look.

"What is it Yuki..?"

"Well..It's Kyo..You see..He's being very stupid and..I was..Eh..Wondering, if I could hit you really hard just to piss you off, then once you're Black somehow _convince_ you into going and knocking some sense into him..One way or.._The other_..?

Rofl. Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Because _I did_.

**Anne Cwa:** Course ya like em better, everyone does! No one likes a prick! -giggles- GOD. I like Kyo seme too..But _everyone _is saying Kyo uke. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO. Ill just make a perverted and somewhat dominant uke Kyo, how's that?

**Spoon-Man:** uh oh, ya caught me. x.x

**Warnings:**_ Language. Violence. Yaoi?. EHEHE_

**...CHAPTER 14...

* * *

**

Haru yawned as he made his way home from another _unusually_ boring day of school. Fortunately for him, _everything_ had gone just fine today. No awkward conversations with Momiji. No falling asleep in class only to be rudely awakened by obsene images in his head..

He really should have had a good day.

But, he didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that had happened so far..True enough, it seemed like he was beginning to get fragments of his memories back, but he didn't understand half of them. He didn't even know if they really _were,_ in fact, _memories.._Or just some wierd illusions in his head..? There was still huge chunks missing, and he just couldn't seem to piece them together.

Also, it seemed like there was more to his sudden_ lapse_ of memory then they were letting on..Hatori had told him there was _some_ type of _accident_. But, if _that_ were the case, then why wouldn't he tell him what happened in that "accident"?

And he was _pretty_ sure that a little accidently that only left him with a "mild case of amnesia" as Hatori put it, wouldn't get everyone to act so wierd around him. They should have _no_ reason to be acting like they're walking on _thin-ice_ around him. And he could tell they were all monitoring what they said when he was around..

Then, of course, there was Kyo. Alot of his thoughts lately had revolved around the redhead. He didn't really know why, it was just whenever he had nothing on his mind, Kyo was always the first one to pop up. Not to mention the fact that the neko had been the subject of almost _every_ little..Uh.."vision" he's had..

Haru wasn't really sure what to call them. Were _those_ memories as well? Or were they just one of his perverted daydreams..? He wasn't really sure. But the odd thing was, he didn't _mind_ having them. Should he feel wierd that he was having intimate thoughts and visions about the older teen?

Maybe he was hanging around Ayame and Shigure too much..

Speaking of Kyo..That brought up _another_ thought, making the suspicion in his thoughts grow. Why was Kyo acting so strangely? He wasn't speaking to _anyone_, that was true. But it seemed like the fiery teen was doing his _best_ to avoid Haru as _much _as possible. Even when he'd tried to speak to the cat, he'd been pushed away. There was _also_ the fact that he'd seen Kyo crying..He didn't know _why_, but he knew it had to be pretty _bad_ to get the usually arrogant boy to break down into tears.

He found himself hating the fact that Kyo's eyes seemed to lack the like they'de once held. If only he knew _what_ to do..He could fix things..Or at least _try._

Then there was _also_ the thing with Akito _yesterday_. _None_ of it made a whole lot of sense..

Haru sighed. It was all giving him a headache already. Not to mention the fact that it looked like it was about to start _pouring_ rain. He'd already felt a few cold drops splash into his hair, and he _really_ didn't want to get caught walking in the rain..

He picked up his pace a bit and sighed in contentment when the dogs house came into view. He was _really _glad he'd paid attention and didn't get lost today, otherwise he might have had to suffer through the effects and horrors of the common cold...

Rain began to fall in sheets as Haru walked into the house, it seemed like he was in a little bit of _luck_ today.

He plopped down on the couch lazily as soon as he took his shoes off. Not even two seconds after he sat down, a small cat leapt into his lap with a cute 'mew'.

"Hello, Nuku." Haru greeted the feline with a smirk and scratched it behind the ears. He frowned and paused for a moment. How had he known the cats name was 'Nuku'? _Hell_, he didn't even remember there ever _being_ a cat in the house!

He shrugged, deciding someone must've _told_ him the cats name sometime before, he just didn't remember _who_ or _when_. He resumed petting the neko, who in turn, began to purr happily, accepting every ounce of attention given to him.

'_Maybe I really am a cat person..'_ He wondered to himself in slight amusement.

* * *

Kyo tried to refrain from pouting from his spot on the floor in his room. He'd gotten tired of sitting on his bed and the _only_ other chair in his room always made his back hurt..

To put it bluntly, he felt like _total_ crap. The last few days had been a bit harder on him compared to _earlier_ that week. But not _only_ did he feel like crap, but Mother Nature obviously decided she didn't like him all that much and let it start raining _cows and horses_ outside.

He was _crappier_ then _crappy_.

Before any of this stuff even_ happened_, rain always kind of made him depressed and sluggish. But now, it was like being depressed and sluggish _plus_ getting trampled over repeatedly _all_ at the same time.

In any other situation it would have been simple. He'd sleep it off. But he wasn't tired _at all_ and the only other way for it to happen would be for _someone_ to smack him upside the head with a blunt object, which he knew wasn't going to happen. His head was already pounding as it is.

After a few moments, Kyo decided he could probably use an aspirin for his headache and sluggishly made his way downstairs, not even seeing the ox in the living room playing with the cat.

Haru saw the redhead saunter into the living room out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't planned on saying anything to the boy after their little encounter last time and he knew Kyo wasn't particularly pleasant when it rained, but he'd already spoken before he could catch himself.

"Hey Kyo, I think your cat likes me." He stated cheekily.

Kyo contemplated just ignoring the teen. He'd been hoping the cow could just ignore him. But alas, Kyo turned toward the ox to see him happily playing with Nuku on the couch. Haru always played with Nuku more then _he_ did. It was probably more _Haru's_ cat then _his._ Nuku was _their_ cat, even though it was a gift meant for _him_, he didn't mind sharing.

Kyo mentally slapped himself and scowled, not wanting to recall all of the buried thoughts. And he most _definately_ couldn't just _sit_ there and watch Haru, he'd come down for a reason, hadn't he?

"No shit, I wonder why?" He mumbled sarcastically and turned away from the cow.

Haru's frown turned into a glare as the cat began walking away. There it was again! Empty words that _surely_ held _some_ kind of explanation behind them, he just couldn't tell _what_. He was _sick_ of it. And _sick_ of being brushed off.

Before he knew it he was stalking toward the redhead and reaching out to stop his trek out of the room.

Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder, and determined to no be stopped, he jerked out of the grasp and continued toward the kitchen.

Of course, this only made Haru even _madder_ and the next thing he knew, Haru had pushed his back against the wall with his hands fisted in the front of his shirt to insure the redhead wouldn't get away. But of course it hadn't been hard. Kyo hadn't put up _any_ kind of a struggle while this happened. He wouldn't have gotten very far in his weakened state _anyway_.

The cat winced a bit when his back had hit the wall then stared at the ox with a slightly shocked expression. It had been a _long_ time since Haru went Black on him.

Yeah, de'd been _around_ Haru when he was Black, but he'd never actually been the one who'de _made_ him go black at those times.

"What the hell is with _you_?" Black growled. Kyo didn't answer, but just continued to stare at the ox in bewilderment. After a few moments of open gaping, Kyo relented in the cows hold and turned his head away, not wanting to face the ox.

"Tell me _what's_ goin' on! Since when do you _not_ fight back? Why do you keep avoiding me? I can't fix it if you don't tell me what I did to mess everything up! Why won't you even _look at me!"_ He yelled, obviously hurt by all of it.

Kyo flinched. Had he really made Haru feel that way? He hadn't intentionally meant to hurt him. Feeling guilty, he turned to look into the cows hard eyes, which were looking back at him as if they were searching for any kind of answer in their ruby depths.

"I'm sorry." Kyo apologized quietly, his eyes practically _pleading _for forgiveness.

Haru's expression softened a bit as his anger quickly dissipated. He released his grip on the redheads shirt and took a step away from the older teen, pressing a hand to his forehead in distress.

"No, _I'm_ sorry..I didn't mean to get so mad, are you alright?" He asked concernedly. Kyo nodded once and straighted his shirt a bit before he turned to walk back upstairs, deciding he didn't really _need_ aspirin _that _bad. He didn't want to be down there anymore..

Haru noticed the cat was making his _obvious_ departure and grabbed on to his sleeve. "Wait, tell me how I can help.." He pleaded.

"There's nothing you _can_ do." Kyo replied without missing a beat and walked away before the ox could get anything else in.

Haru yawned and plopped down at the table to think of what to do, but nothing came to mind. He'd messed up _any_ chance at getting information from the cat just now..And probably scared the crap out of him at the same time. He didn't think he'd ever seen Kyo look so bewildered in his _life. _Giving up on the idea of formulating a plan, he sighed, putting his head down and closing his eyes. (**A/N: **Fun part!)

* * *

**-Flashback-

* * *

**

_Black Haru watched the redhead with a predatory smile. He'd been stalking the cat for some time now..He didn't even remember why he'd gone Black in the first place..All that mattered now was getting his prize._

_His eyes didn't leave the older boys body once as he waited for an opening. And finally it came. Kyo hadn't been paying attention and stubbed his foot, which caused him to look away for a moment._

_And that was all the time he need to catch him and effectively pin him to the table._

_Of course, Kyo struggled in his grasp, muttering curses and threats that held no conviction. This only provoked him further though, and Kyo knew that too. Haru grinned at the boy beneath him._

"_How about it, kitten? We can do it right here, in the middle of the dining room." He teased. He always loved to tease Kyo like that, because he knew how hard it was for the cat to resist, you could see the pent up lust hiding behind his crimson eyes. His body was willing, but his mind was obviously trying to fight it._

_But, the fun never lasts. Before anything more could happen, he and Kyo both were enveloped in freezing water._

_"Ah, I'm feeling refreshed." Haru deadpanned, accepting defeat and crawling off the cat._

_"Haru, we eat there you know." Yuki admonished with a scowl. "Maybe next time you can tie Kyo up in your own__room."_

_The cow nodded dumbly and left the room, stating he needed a shower. Of course he knew what had been going on. He'd already practically reverted back to White before Yuki had even shown up. But, he had decided it would be best if he feigned ignorance and on top of that, innocense. Kyo couldn't get mad at him for it later if he didn't remember, could he?_

_Ah yes. He was absolutely brilliant._

_Haru went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, like he said he would. Once he was finished, he towled his hair dry and wrapped the towel around his waist so he could go and get clothes since he'd forgotten to grab some before he went to the bathroom. Inconspicuously, he wandered across the hall and silently made his way into his and Kyo's room, but the silence was ultimately shattered the moment he shut the door._

_"You think you're pretty slick, don't ya?" Kyo asked in a knowing voice from his spot on the bed, where he had been waiting for the cow to return._

_'Damn. Caught.' _

_"Eheh, what can I say?" He asked cheekily, running a hand through his wet hair._

_"Hopefully nothing." Came the cats skeptical reply._

_"Hey. Shutup." Haru pouted, feigning anger._

_"Psh. Make me." Kyo snorted._

_"Okay." Haru agreed with a grin.

* * *

_

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

Haru blinked and sat up. When had he fallen asleep...? And he'd had another.._Dream_..

Deciding to ignore that, he stood up, deciding he _would_ talk to Kyo, and he wouldn't leave until he got a couple of answers out of the neko. He made his way upstairs before he actually began to think the plan over, in case he decided to change his mind.

He opened the door and walked into the room cautiously. It was empty.. And the window was open..

Was Kyo outside in _this_ weather? Was he _stupid?_

'_Don't answer that..'_ Haru mentally told himself. He had to go and find Kyo, wherever he was. He wasn't doing that great lately, he would only get _worse_ if he sits out in the rain..

Haru threw on a jacket and ran down the stairs, pausing at the door to put on his shoes.

"Haru, where are you going? It's raining." Yuki said from the doorway.

"Kyo's out there somewhere, I'm goin' to find 'em." Haru explained impatiently. Yuki's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" He asked, wondering if what he was hearing was true.

"You heard me, he's not in his room. Are you gonna come and help me or not?" Haru asked, opening the door. Yuki nodded and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Kyo sat in a tree, looking up at the sky, ignoring the raindrops falling all around him. He'd never really stopped to appreciate the rain, since it played such a crucial role in his life, but it _really_ was beautiful.

He shivered a bit. It was getting kind of cold out here, and he was feeling a little drowzy..He probably needed to get back home soon. He was soaked too, that didn't really help things at all. But, he just couldn't bring himself to move.

What was so great at that house anyway?

He sighed and dropped from the branch he sat on, and started making his way back to the house. He could see two people running at him through the sheets of rain and squinted a bit. What kind of moron would be out in _this_ kind of weather.

'_You?'_ He asked himself.

Haru and Yuki saw the redhead walking towards them, sopping wet.

"What the hell were you thinking, coming out here like this!" Haru asked obviously irritated at the cats actions.

Kyo shrugged. "I wanted some air." He answered nonchalantly, coughing a bit. Damn, he must be getting a cold.

Yuki stepped forward to inspect the sickly teen. "Kyo are you okay? You don't look that great. Can you make it home?" He asked in concern. Kyo batted his hand away and walked in the direction of the house.

"I'm fine." He told them stubbornly but sank to his knees a moment later. Haru was at his side _immediately_ to catch him before he hit the ground. After a minute there was a poof, and where Kyo had been before, lay a small orange cat.Yuki gave Haru a worried look.

"Let's get him home." Haru said, scooping the sleeping cat into his arms and walking toward the house. They hadn't gone _too _far, so it didn't take long to get them back. Once they were in the house, Haru went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry the cat off.

"I'll go and call Hatori." Yuki stated, leaving the room. Haru nodded and turned his attention back to the neko.

"What were you thinking, baka neko..?" Haru asked the cat, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

_To be continued..

* * *

_

I don't feel like re-reading it to go through the typos. I don't mind betaing and stuff for _other_ people, but when it comes to doing my _own_ I'm just not motived, ya know? Rofl. Yeah anyway..

Meow! That is all. Thank you for your time! Now please, go and review like good little children!

Review review review!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Kuu:** Wow guys, sorry for the delayed update! I've been busy this week..And for some reason I've been really procrastinating this chapter, I dont know why..Maybe because I feel that this is starting to get _really_ cliche..I just don't want everyone to get bored, if you know what I mean. but yeah..Anywho! Just..Sorry!

Ohh! And did I tell you guys that for the Anime-Con in April next year (KamikazeCon) I'm going as Haru? And what's even better is one of my reviewers is going to go as Kyo! -does a happy dance- It's gonna be so coooool!

_Answers to reviews!_

**Aoi Umenokouji: **Rofl. That's mean! hahaha. No, Haru _will_ get his memories back..Actually..I think he gets em back this chapter -doesn't really remember- rofl. Either this one or the next, I dont know?

**SakuraKino: **Oki dokie!

**Bludragon:** Hahaha. If you break your computer then you won't be able to read and see what happens next! Rofl, but I agree with your reaction completely. Kyo needs to get smacked around a bit for being so stupid! Haru will have to remember -frown- otherwise the story would just be depressing, now wouldn't it? Don't worry, I plan on keeping my promise!

**Amarilys:** Aww! Thank you! -glomps- I feel all special. rofl. But you know, if you make an actual _account_ here, you can just add the story to your 'alerts' list and when I update or anything it will automatically get sent to your email! It's the perfect thing for lazyness! But, I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Kuu's Bitch:** Jim. You're not my bitch. That makes you sound like I own you or somethin'. Rofl, and don't threaten to drown Hatori! WE LOVE HIM!...Even though he erased Haru's memories..I'm trying to forget that...-mumbles under breath- And I cut off the dream because it would get way more naughty then some people want to see. I got a few reviews saying I should up the rating in this fic already. -rolls eyes-

**Mishiko Shinsei:** Well I'm glad you're enjoying it! That's what I write it for, so my goal has been accomplished! Sadly, I'm too poor to buy the mangas, I've only got volume 1 2 3 and 8, which is why I base my fic mostly off of the anime rather then the mange. -pouts- But at least I know what I want for my birthday! Muahaha!

**Overlord crazyjane XIII:** Rofl, I didn't mean it like that! Yeah he'd been the one to make Haru Black_ ALOT_! I meant he hadn't done it in a _long_ time, so he wasn't used to it. So when Haru did that, he was pretty shocked, ya know? Ehehe

**Astria:** Yes yes! I love constructive responses! Even if they're mean. (Of course they're not as fun but I still like them) It's kind of nice to write a serious response to someones review every once in a while, sometimes I feel really immature when I'm talking to the reviewers..Rofl. Yeah, I like to use italics, it makes it feel like they're actually _talking_ and you're not just reading it, ya know? I'm glad you like it though. It my be just me, but when I see italics in a sentence I emphasize the word. Some people might not_ do_ that, so it may not make as much sense to them. Anyway. Yup yup! You seem to have grasped the chapter quite well! Yay. -gives you treats- Muaha! Thanks for the fun review!

**Nikkler:** Awww. I'm very sorry Nikkler, that was just a joke..Please forgive me, I didn't really think anyone would really react like that, eheheh. -gives flowers and cookies- Eheh better?

**Anne Cwa:** Damn, you caught my bluff! -shakes fist- lol. At least I got a look of worry though, right?

**Leviah Raine:** Glad ya like it, it makes me feel all special that you keep up with it!

**Amberblood:** Yeah! They sell Kyo kitty plushies, why not COWS too! lol. I don't really need a stuffed animal though, since I have Kyo. (My orange REAL cat) Mauaha! He's evil though..Once I had a dream that my cat turned into a human while we were sleeping in my bed one night. It was strictly PG..It was like -night time- "Nighty night Kyo! -Kyo lays on chest and falls asleep-" (Morning) -rolls over and WTF THERES A GUY IN KUUS BED! then proceeds to fall _out_ of said bed.-

**Sango-maru:** Wow, that was a very evil laugh! Woot! -arches a brow- Slave? lol. YES IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! -_bows-_ Poor Haru, confused aboout his naughty dreams..I think he secretly _likes_ it and looks _forward_ to them! Ahahah! -laughs evilly- lol.

**01-FAD3D:** Lmao, I'm glad you are amused by the dreams, I try not to make them too serious sometimes. What's the point of remembering something if it's boring? -sigh- And I'm sorry. I have a thing for naughty-ness on tables, what can I say? My favorite thing EVER is when someone is getting pinned to _something!_ Usually it's a wall or door..But a table will _always_ suffice. IT's okay, next time i'll make sure it's the couch or something slightly comfortable if that makes you feel any better? Rofl. I liked the little story I wrote there..I was like 'Hmm, I should somehow use that in my new fic.' XD No it wasn't the neji one, it was the sasuke and naruto one, where Naruto is like, in his boxers looking like a tard. But I did drew a new fanart of Sasuke Gaara and Neji (My three favorite people ehehe..)

**Windchasor90:** lol. So nice of you to put it so bluntly "MENTALLY ILL THAT IS MAUAHAHAUHAUREGRESDgs!" Rofl. Does that make _me _mentally ill for writing it? Kitty-cat Kyo. Rofl, that reminds me of one of my reviewers, "Syit". She always calls me "Kyokichi kitty cat". It's a very interesting nickname and it makes me feel all special, rofl.

**M.T.Dog:** Don't get _too_ enthusiastic, I'de hate to have you get disappointed or somethin' lol. yeah I was thinkin' that too, but he's too confused to actually thing that dar into it. Beside, he has to reason to think that Hatori would do that, since he doesn't remember his relationship with Kyo, ya know?

**Flyingdaggers:** Hey, mine did that too, so I switched to using firefox instead of internet explorer, and now it work's just fine. By what nuku looks like did you mean his hair and eye colors? lol.

**Nikkler:** IT's alright, I don't really mind all that much. -is mentally thinking "OMG NIKKLER HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!"- Hhee..He kind of did pass out..In a 'holy crap all of the sudden im really sleepy' way. Otherwise he wouldn't have practically fallen down while he was walkin, ya know? lol.

**Moonlit sonata: **Rofl, happy late birthday! Aw..Our Koushi-Chan is getting all grown up.. -wipes away tears- Yeah I remember you tellin' me about the math assignment thingy. I wish i could gone, but sadly I live too far away. But one day we'll meet and ill bring you a special birthday presant! Like..Pocky or something! rofl. Aishiteru Koushi!

**Kaeleer:** Rofl. I guess you're right. It's okay though, because Kyo-uke is totally _in_. Rofl. We all still love him. -updates once in a blue moon- O

**Heartbrokenalloveragain:** Gah, what's with that long name! -faints- lol. Sorry about the lack of action? I shall do my best to make up for it. What kind of action are you speaking of..? Rofl. Oh, As in Haru goes black and pwns everyone Action? Rofl. I shall try!

**BakaDen:** Hahaha. Yesm very very good! -gives ziplock bag full of cookies- I BAKED THEM MYSELF! -smile!- Rofl. I think a dominate _yet_ uke Kyo would be really hot..But that' just me, hopefully everyone will agree? rofl. AND good night! (Even though it's 2 in the afternoon)

**JEEZ! Answering all of these reviews takes _forever_. I almost don't feel like writing the _whole chapter_ after spending so much time writing answers to the reviews. But it's fun to do while it's also bothersome, rofl. God, I'm so lazy! hehe.**

**Warnings:**_Language, violence ANGST_ _Some of you might not like this chapter alot. rofl._

_GAHHH! This sucks! I keep making careless typos! It's like I'm typing, but I'm used to typing something else, so I type that instead! If you see and it I forget to correct it..TELL ME! Rofl. Everytime I try to type "Neko" I keep typing "Neji" ZZZ!_

**...Chapter 15...

* * *

**

Yuki walked up the stairs after getting off the phone with the doctor. Haru had taken the cat up to his room since it would be harder to move him once he transformed back, which had probably been a good idea since he'd transformed back as soon as they'de gotten him there.

Deciding there was really no reason to knock, Yuki walked into the room. Haru looked up at him as he pulled a blanket over the unconcious boys body. That's of course, _after_ he put some clothes on him. He would have just put him to bed, but he was worried about the neko getting even sicker then he already _was_. He'd eventually got it done. He'd been so nervous and flustered, he hadn't even taken the time to noticed any of the cats self inflicted injuries.

He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Kyo woke up in the middle of it. He coudl just picture the look on his face.

'_What the hell! You peverted cow! You don't just go and molest people in their sleep!' is what he'd say'_.. Haru thought to himeslf. He almost wished it _had_ happened, just so Kyo would speak to him.

"I just called Hatori, he should be over in a while. How is he?" Yuki asked, shaked the ox out of his musings. Haru gave the Yuki a skeptical look that said '_what do YOU think?'_, but answered the question anyway.

"He's got a fever." Haru stated obviously. "He's not shivering anymore, but it would probably be best to keep him in bed until Hatori gets here to check him out."

Yuki nodded and glanced at the cat. He looked somewhat at peace while he was asleep. It was probably because when he was sleeping, it was the only time he could escape his thoughts and fears.

He frowned thinking back to the a couple of days before, when he encountered Kyo. This could be his chance to see if his sneaking suspicions about the neko..But what would he do if Kyo really _was_ hurting himself..? The thought alone troubled him..Deciding he _had_ to know, Yuki stepped forward and reached out toward the cat.

"W-What are you doing?" Haru asked as Yuki went to touch the sleeping cat, panic laced in his words.

"I need to check something." Yuki answered quietly, and was about to lift the boys arm to inspect the underside when there was a knock at the door down stairs, which caused the rat to jump. He hadn't even realized how nervous he _really_ was..

"That must be Hatori.." Yuki murmured as he turned and left the room. He and Haru made their way downstairs and allowed the dragon to come inside. Hatori didn't waste any time once he was inside.

"Where is he?" He asked immediately.

"Upstairs in his room." Yuki answered. Hatori nodded and turned towards the stairs.

"Hatori, wait." Yuki said, effectively stopping the mans trek toward the stairs. Hatori turned and gave the boy a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"It's just..Well..I think there's _more_ to this then it seems..I think..Kyo has been..Well, I'm not really sure..But I think he's hurting himself.." Yuki explained, noting that a certain spot on the wall seemed _very_ interesting under the dragons scrutinizing gaze. Haru was shocked and Hatori frowned at the rat. It wouldn't surprise him if the cat _had_ starting doing something like that.

After all the boy had been through, something such as that is all he'd be able to resort to in order to put up with it all. But if that _were_ the case, then there probably wasn't much more the teen would be able to take. They'de have to keep an eye on him, with Kyo in such a mental state, there were chances he may just decide he didn't want to live anymore..

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked sternly. Yuki nodded in response.

"Thank you." Hatori drawled and turned around to go back upstairs, leaving the two younger boys in the living room. When he walked into the other boys room, the redhead was sitting up in bed.

"Good, you're up." He said as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"_Woohoo_." Kyo snorted sarcastically and coughed into his hand. He really wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, but he'd heard the dragon walking up the stairs, so it would have been pointless to even try since the man was _obviously_ coming to see _him._

"You've got a fever. You shouldn't go out in the rain without a jacket on." Hatori admonished. Kyo rolled his eyes and ignored the doctor. It was a typical thing for a doctor to say _anyway._ It wasn't_ his_ fault he was restless. Cats didn't really like to be shut up inside all the time anyway.

"Shigure tells me you haven't been eating anything either." He stated more then asked. Kyo shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you don't eat then your body won't have the strength it needs. That's probably why you got sick so easily. You need to eat something." He stated sternly.

"I'm not hungry. What's the point of eating if you're not hungry?" Kyo replied with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter if you're hungry or not, you _still_ need to eat. It's probably your stress that's making you feel that way, but you still need to eat something, am I understood?" The doctor replied seriously. It was obvious that Kyo didn't really _care_ about his own health.

"Whatever, just _butt_ out why don't ya?" Kyo muttered and got up, heading toward the door. Hatori reached out and grabbed the boys wrist to stop him from walking away, since he _obviously_ wasn't done with the teen. He noticed that Kyo winced and frowned. Keeping his hold on the boy, he pulled him a little closer so he could get a better look at his arm. He pushed the boys long sleeve up a bit and saw the cuts. Some were still open and starting to bleed from the contact while others looked older and slightly healed.

"Kyo..What is this?" Hatori asked quietly, knowing quite well _what_ it was. Kyo snatched his arm back and pulled the sleeve down, glaring at the doctor.

"It's _none_ of your business, _that's_ what it is." He growled. The dragon frowned.

"It _is_ my business, as your doctor. Kyo, what you're doing can be _really_ dangerous..If you were too do something wrong..You could.."

"I don't _care._" Kyo replied, cutting the dragon off. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and something _will_ happen. I've got nothing here to _live_ for anymore anyway, so what's stoppin' me?" He asked more to himself then the doctor with his fists clenched at his sides.

Hatori's eyes saddened a bit as watched the cat silently. He didn't know what to say.

"Kyo.." He said and reached out toward the younger boy, but before he could come close, the boy took a quick step back.

"Don't touch me." He heard the cat say quietly. The dragon frowned and nodded, deciding if he stayed, things would only get worse.

"Just..Try to take care of yourself..Everyones worried about you." He said before he left the room.

Of course they hadn't been aware of the presance that had been at the door earlier since they were too preoccupied with..._other_ things.

* * *

Haru was leaning against sink in the bathroom. He didn't really know _what _to think. Kyo had _really_ been doing things like that to himself? And of his _own_ free will?

Kyo..

He'd said he had nothing to live for..

But he had _him_ didn't he..? He himself had told Kyo he'd wanted to help in _any_ way.. But Kyo said there was nothing he could do.

Not only was he helpless with his own memories, but he was helpless when it came to someone he cared for as well..

But..There has to be _something_ he could do right..?

He turned on the water and splashed his face, hoping the cold droplets would help him relax a bit. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned at himself.

"You're pathetic." He muttered at his reflection. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off his face then turned to walk downstairs. Right now, he just needed someone to talk to..

* * *

Kyo walked down the stairs. He'd been brooding around in his room for the last hour after the dragon had left. He may not be hungry, but he sure as hell did get thirsty _alot_. It was a proven fact that the human body could go for days without food..But when it came to sustaining body fluid, he could only last a _couple_ of days at most.

He quietly made his way toward the kitchen, but stopped when he heard voices in the living room.

"..And I don't like Kyo like that.." Was all he heard.

Kyo's breath caught in his throat at the words. That was Haru's voice...

Of course, inside Kyo knew and had been accepting how things were between him and Haru...But...Hearing the ox say those words outloud hurt _way_ more then he'd thought it would.

Why did he hurt so much more now..? Had he actually thought things would change?

"Haru.." Came another voice.

And that was Yuki's voice!

He should have known that damn rat would do something like this!

It was too much. He couldn't handle this... He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right there..

He just wanted it all to stop.

He would _make_ it stop.

He turned away quickly, so he couldn't hear anymore..He didn't want to hear anymore..He didn't want to _feel_ anymore. He would do them a favor and end it all today. Quickly, he made his way into the kitchen and jerked open one of the drawers with so much force he accidently pulled the whole thing out and everything inside crashed loudly onto the floor.

Cursing under his breath, he dropped it and knelt, sifting through the pile of silverware for the sharpest thing he could find. When he was satified, he stood up and left the kitchen before anyone came and found him. It would _do_ for someone to act like they cared and try to _stop_ him.. He left the house through the backdoor, and made his way into the woods.

* * *

Hatori had come down looking even more distressed then he had when he arrived. Before he left, he'd told them to keep an eye on Kyo. Haru had known why, of course, since he'd heard them talking, and seen the cuts on Kyo's arms himself. Once the dragon was gone, Haru had decided to go and see Kyo, but when he entered the room, the cat was no where to be seen.

With that he had made his way downstairs, only to run into Yuki on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Haru? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, seeing the troubled look on the ox's face. Haru sighed a gave a slight nod.

"It's Kyo. Why would he do something like that? Hurt himself, I mean. He's so withdrawn and depressed now.._.I don't like Kyo like that.._" He explained. Yuki's eyes softened a bit at the cows concern.

"Haru.." He said. "You see..The thing with Kyo is.." He started to explain, but was _once_ again interrupted when there was a crashing sound in the kitchen. Yuki flinched at the loud noise, assuming Tohru must have broke _another_ dish. Haru however, had a _bad _feeling about it.. He quickly exited the room to find the source of the noise. When he entered the kitchen he saw one of the drawers had been _completely_ pulled out of the counter and there were pieces of silverware _everywhere_. Forks, spoons and _knives_.

Only one thing flew through the ox's mind when he saw this. Kyo.

Leaving the mess on the floor the ox quickly ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. The boys room was _still_ empty.

'_Damnit.'_ He cursed, as he made his way across the room. Where was Kyo at? He had a _really_ bad feeling stirring in his gut. Kyo wouldn't do anything _that_ drastic would he..? He wanted to say no, but his concious told him _otherwise_..

He took a deep breath.. He needed to calm down and _not_ panic.

'_Just think_.' He told himself. '_Where would Kyo have gone..?'_

His attention was diverted from the bed to the desk across the room. He recognized the small plushie that was sitting there. It was the same one that had been laying on Kyo's pillow a few days ago..And there was something else..

Haru walked over to the desk and picked up the object that had caught his attention, his eyes widening in recognition.

It was..

A picture of him and Kyo asleep..

'_Shigure took this picture..'_ Haru thought to himself with wide eyes as he remembered.

This _all_ made sense now!

He remembered _everything_...Saving Kyo from Akito when he'd been locked up..Threatening Akito, attacking Kagura!

...And waking up every morning to see Kyo's loving smile...

But it had all changed..

Haru dropped the picture and buried his face in his hands. He remembered when Hatori did it. At the time, he had no idea what was going on until the _last_ minute.. He would never be able to forget that feeling..He'd never felt so terrified in his life..

He'd forgotten the _best_ thing in his life..Even after he'd promised he'd _always _be there for the cat. He'd _betrayed_ him.

He'd made Kyo go through something _no one_ should _ever_ have had to go through!

Haru didn't remember ever feeling so angry in his life. Angry and himself, and also angry at Akito. The smug bastard would _get_ it for this.

..Ordering the family doctor to erase his memories _just_ to make them suffer..He'd would _never_ forgive him. It made him _sick_ that the supposed 'head' of the Sohma family felt the need to mentally torture one of his _own_ family members...

How could he have been so _stupid _as to not figure this out before? It was so _obvious!_ Waking up at Hatori's, the memories..Everyones weird attitude, and Kyo's behavior most of all..

How could he have been so _blind_..? How could he had let Kyo suffer through this _alone_? And now...

Haru head snapped up.

Kyo!

He had to go and find Kyo before anything happened!

Just as quick as he'd ran up the stairs, he ran down them again. He ran into the kitchen, ignoring Yuki's confused calls from the living room and ran out the back door.

He had to find Kyo before it was too late...

* * *

Kyo stared at the knife in his hands through tear filled eyes. It had stopped raining, but it was still wet outside. He could feel the water in the ground seaping through the knee's of his pants. The sun had long since set behind the tree, giving the forest a rather _eerie _feel, but it wasn't bothering him.

He lifted a trembling hand and let the blade hover over his exposed wrist. Why was he so _scared_? This was what he wanted..Wasn't it?

To not feel the pain anymore? To make it all go away?

'_Then stop shaking you idiot! Stop being a wuss and do it! Get it over with!'_ He scolded himself.

But still..He was terrified..He could do it so easily with just _one _smooth slice..

"What are you waiting for?" Came a cold whisper in his ear.

Kyo tensed at the voice..He knew that voice, it haunted him day and night.

"My poor poor kitty cat, what am I ever going to do with you.." Akito drawled boredly as he stepped away from the cat. Kyo ignored the man and continued to stare at his hand.

"Actually, it's probably for the best that you did this." The man continued. "No one here wants you around, and your moping is rather tiring. Your existance only makes life harder on that poor cow."

Kyo clenched his eyes shut and pressed the metal to his skin, but did nothing else. He could hear his heart beating _rapidly_ in his ears.

"Why are you hesitating?" Akito asked in disappointment. "Do it."

"Come on! Do it!" He yelled, laughing.

"Shutup!" Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"There's nothing for you here, no one is here stopping you, are they? So just do it!"

"Come on you scaredy cat!"

"No body wants you!"

"_I know! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Kyo screamed through his sobs and pressed the sharp edge against his skin. He barely felt the sharp sting that came with it, and the feel of the thick, warm liquid that trailed down his arm..

'_Just a little more..'_ He thought to himself.

"STOP!" All movements ceased when he heard _another_ familiar.

Everything froze.

_To be continued_..

* * *

Oh ho ho, is that a bad cliffy? -smiles innocently-

Why don't you guys be sweet hearts and leave me a review, ne? -elbows playfully-

I hope this chapter was angsty and had enough action to keep you people satisfied.. I don't want it to be boring!

So, until next chapter! Sayonara!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Kuu:** Okay you people. Here's the deal.

Apparently the last chapter I updated left a _GUT WRENCHING_ Cliffhanger..

-laughs innocently-

Now. Since All of the reviews I've been getting are crazed because of the suspense from the cliffhanger, I've decided that since I love you so much I would update EXTRA fast for you all. It's not everyday that I update the next chapter the day AFTER I _update._

So in compensation for typing this chapter on such a short notice, I'm going to be _skipping _the answering of all your reviews today. Because when I type the answers to all the reviews it usually takes like an hour or so (It may not seem like much) But having to read then and answer and having to constantly switch from my written document to my browser to make sure I answer the review correctly.

Besides, most of my reviewers don't read the chapter until a couple days _after_ update it, so alot of the reviews aren't even there for me to answer, therefore it's logical that I just skip it. Alot of the ones there right now are little ones that aren't even worth answering.

Example: How sad. Update soon.

-Poor Kyo. Update soon!

-I like it! Write more.

Eheheh. Well...Uh...What would I possibly say to answer that..

Kuu: Uhm..Okay?

It's like a waste of energy ya know? Eehehe. Oops. I'm blabbling. Anyway, that's pretty much all. I Was going to update "Giving up old habits" But from what I see, everyone would rather see Chapter 16 of this fic as opposed to Chapter 3 of _that_ one. It doesn't even have a real plot _anyway_.. lol.

But HEY! If you guys haven't voted yet, go and read "bump and grind"! It's not going to be up for long, so don't miss your chance to choose which fic you'de like to see written. If _I_ win, Kaeleer is writing a _smexy lemony_ sequel to her one-shot 'footsie' and if _she_ wins.._I_ get to write a..'_hot lemony'_ one-shot..rofl..I guess it's a win/win situation for you guys, but you should go and read and see which setting you guys prefer. Now that I'm done with this, how about that chapter?

I have one thing to say to a review I got. Somethin' about Haru getting his memories back being anti-climatic. Uhm..Yeah, well. I didn't really go into that so much because the part I was concentrating on was THIS part. So if this isn't climatic enough for ya, I apologize sincerely. K? lol.

Don't whine if this is short, because..Uh...Yeah, it's sunday. WHO WRITES ON A SUNDAY?

Anyway, this should be up today (sunday) but i gotta go to bed soon.. So probably tomorrow (monday) after school!

**Warnings:** Language, Violence, Yaoi and Angst!

* * *

Everything in his world froze at the sight before him.

He stood about 20 yards away, panting and resting his hands on his knees in a vague attempt to regain his composure. He'd ran as fast as he could, ignoring the fire that threatened to engulf his lungs. He'd been so determined on finding the cat that he didn't even _care _what happened to himself.

Only moments before he'd been in an _extreme_ panic. He was so lost, and had no idea _where_ to find the redhead, he just continued to search for that familiar shade of orange he saw _everytime_ he looked at the neko..

But he couldn't see it..

But, just as he'd began to lose hope in himself, he'd heard a familar voice screaming something incoherent in the distance. Without missing a beat, he ran in that direction, and, much to his relief, he'd gotten there in _just_ the nick of time. He'd heard the _terrible_ words Akito had spat at his kitten, heard him urging the fiery boy to end it all.

"Come on you scaredy cat!"

"Nobody wants _you!"_

Those words had even stung to Haru, and he hadn't even been the one the man was referring to. How one person could hold so much _hostilty _and _malice _against another person for _no_ reason was lost to him..

"_I KNOW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Kyo screamed, effectively shutting the head up. They still hadn't known Haru was standing there. Haru wanted to cry at the sound of those words. At the dejected sound of the cats voice.

That was when he saw the blood.

The dark liquid slowly trickling down Kyo's exposed arm.

He was petrified. He had to _do_ something. To _stop_ him before it was too late.

"S-St.." Haru stuttered, trying to say something. Why couldn't he say anything! His voice wouldn't work!

Kyo..

Kyo was going to die if he didn't do something!

He could feel frustrated tears welling in his eyes as his throat constricted, not allowing him to voice his protest.

'_You're pathetic.'_ An amused voice whispered in his head. Haru furrowed his brows.

'_No._' He decided. He couldn't let this happen. He _would not_ let this happen.

He clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could and fisted his hands at his side. Kyo wasn't alone. Kyo had _him.__He_ had _promised_ to protect him, and he'd be _damned _if _that _bastard of a family member was going to stop him!

Pushing his panic and fear aside, he took a deep breath and built up all of the courage he could muster.

"STOP!" He yelled as loudly as he could and sank to his knees when his legs buckled out from under him. He used his hands to hold himself up as he stared at the ground in front of him, trying to get the lost air back into his lungs. Everything had taken an _eerie_ silence after he screamed out. He was afraid to look ahead of him.

Afraid to see if he had _really_ been too late.

Taking his chances, the ox shakily lifted his head to observe the scene and was greeted with a pair of shocked crimson eyes.

Kyo was okay...

* * *

Kyo had completely froze when he heard the cows voice telling him to _stop_. He wasn't really sure if it was his imagination or not. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done..

He turned his head toward where the voice had came, only to see the white hair fall to his hands knees with his head bowed, almost as if he were _begging _or something. Was he _seeing_ things..? What was Haru doing here? Kyo didn't say anything, afraid that he may shatter it, if this _were_ an illusion. He could have sworn he could see the younger boy shaking..

Kyo's heart began to race as the ox's finally lifted his head to look at him. His charcoal eyes were filled with fear and remorse, but as soon as their gazes met, they softened and he could see a hint of a relieved smile wash over the boys face.

"H..Haru..?" Kyo asked hesitantly. Was Haru _really_ there, or was this some kind of wierd delusion? Had he lost _too_ much blood?

"..Stop. It's alright..Just..Don't." Came the boys reply. The neko couldn't really hear the boy all that well, but he understood what he was talking about. He nodded and dropped his arms limply at his sides.

Akito, who'd been temporarily forgotten, was utterly shocked. But after a few moments of openly gaping at the ox, his expression turned into one of _disgust_. Disgusted at the ox for always being in the way of his plans.

And disgusted at the cat, for believing the ox's words so easily..

The cat. A monster. A creature that didn't even deserve to _live!_

Anger was now coursing throughout his entire body. How dare that ungrateful filth defy him like this! He grimaced at the boy sitting on the ground a couple of feet in front of him and scowled.

But he knew what he could do. He knew _exactly_ what to do. Akito growled and stalked over to the fallen neko. (**A/N:** Eep! Stormyluck! EHE!)

Kyo's gaze hadn't left the cow since he'd made his appearance. He was still somewhat shock, but relieved that he had shown up to stop him. He hadn't been thinking straight before, and he surely would have regretted it, had he continued. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he'd almost missed the movement out of the corner of his eyes.

He'd completely forgotten about that darked haired man a few feet away.

He snapped his attention toward the man as the man stalked over to him, anger evident on his pale face. Kyo did his best to stand up and move away from the man, _knowing_ he was dangerous, but when he moved a wave of dizziness fell over his body and caused him to stumble and fall back down.

He cursed under his breath, he'd completely forgotten about the open wound on his arm. It wasn't very deep, but he was still losing blood. He could barely move around without getting lightheaded, which was a _very_ bad thing, considering the murderous gleam in the heads dark eyes.

He tried to pick himself up again, but he wasn't quick enough. The shorter man was practically on _top _of him by the time he'd finally regained his balance.

Akito roughly pushed the redhead back onto the ground with all of his strength. (It's pretty creepy how strong he is depsite the fact that he's usually _sick_ half the time.) Kyo, not having time or _ability_ to catch himself, gasped and stumbled before he fell onto his back with a hard _thud, _instantly knocking the air out of his lungs.

He winced as pain shot down his spine and coughed, trying to get his breath back. Akito gave a small laugh as he knelt at the choking boys side. Kyo tried to scoot away from him as far as he could, but the older man would have _none _of that. Scowling, he grabbed the boy by his shirt and pulled him back, enjoying the pained look adorning the cats face.

"Aww, does it hurt?" He asked in a sinister tone. Deciding there was no need for him to _act_ sympathetical, the heads pitying look turned into one of pure malice.

"Good." He spat and leaned forward to rip the knife out of the boys hand.

"You just _had_ to be troublesome didn't you? Ever since you were born!" He snarled and held the knife up, ready to sink it into the heaving boys chest. "Well, if you're not going to do it, then I'll do it _for you!" _He yelled vehemently.

Kyo flinched and held his arms up defensively, waiting for the pain to come, but to his surprise, it didn't. He heard what sounded like a grunt and the sound of something hitting the ground. Curiously, he put moved his arms and opened his eyes to see what had happened. When he did, all he saw Haru _and_ Akito, both picking themselves off of the ground a few feet away.

* * *

Haru quickly stood up and turned to make sure Kyo was alright. He'd seem Akito push him down and point the knife at him and his body had moved on its own. Before he knew what had happened, he'd ran at the man and tackled him without a second thought.

"Don't you _ever_ put your hands on Kyo again!" Haru yelled at him with a cold glare, once he turned to face the older man. Akito scowled at him as he shakily straighted himself. He hadn't been expecting to be hit from the side by the ox. He hadn't even seen the boy make a move until it was too late.

"You stupid piece of trash, you're always in the way, just like that cat." He man spat. "Then I'll just have to get rid of _you_ first!" He exclaimed and made his way toward the cow. Haru backed away a bit as the man approached. Akito lunged forward, swinging the knife at the ox. Haru jumped backwards at the last second, the blade _barely_ missing his chest. He cursed under his breath. He was at a disadvantage here.

Akito lunged forward again, aiming for the boys neck. Haru ducked, and waited for an opening. When mans arm flew over his head, he used that moment to shove him away from his body. Akito stumbled backwards, but didn't fall, much to the cows dismay. Akito screamed in anger and quickly charged at the taller boy. Haru, who hadn't been expecting such a quick reaction brought his hands up reflexively to block whatever may come, which it did.

Akito swung the weapon at the boy, but instead of hitting where he'd originally been aiming, he'd slashed the boys forearm. The man snarled and shoved the boy, putting all of his weight behind it.

Haru gasped in pain as he felt the metal dig into his arm and stepped backwards, cradling his arm. Before he had time to look up, the man pushed him, hard. He tripped on his own feet and fell, putting his arms back reflexively to catch himself. He landed on his back and quickly rolled over onto his knees to pick himself up, using his unhurt arm to hold his weight.

That moment of hesitance proved to be fatal.

"Watch out!" He heard Kyo yell from not far away.

Haru's head snapped up _just_ in time to see the dark haired mans foot coming at him and he _knew_ he didn't have time to block it. Akito kicked the ox in his midrift, effectively flipping the boy _back _onto his back. Haru groaned in pain and caved into himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

'_Ow..'_ He mentally complained.

A hard kick to the stomach could do that to _anyone_. But if he thought _that_ was bad, then the thing that happened next was even _worse_.

Haru screamed as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left shoulder. He looked down just in time to see Akito violently _yank_ the knife out and step back with a contented grin.

"Aww. I missed." He stated in amusement.

Akito watched as the ox tried to sit up, ignoring the pain. He held his hand over the new wound, blood already soaking his shirt and dripping over his hand. The head had actually been aiming for the boys heart, but the ox had moved at the last moment, much to his dismay.

But it was okay, it was better if he suffered a little bit before he died anyway, at least that's what Akito thought.

With a snort, the older teen walked over and pushed the panting ox back onto the ground and placed his foot on the boys hurt shoulder, effectively smashing his hand _and_ the wound at the same time. The sound of the white haired boy crying out in pain was _music_ to his ears..

"Don't worry..I won't miss _this time._" He whispered to the boy and pressed the cold metal against the boys neck. But, before he could do anything, he was suddenly shoved to the side _again_. He did his best to regain his balance, but fell frontward as he tripped over a small stump in the ground.

He went to pick himself up and winced.. There was a sharp pain in his stomach..

He looked down and watched as his shirt became soaked in a dark liquid.

What..?

He brought his hands down to touch it then inspected his fingers. It was blood..

Why was he bleeding? And why did his side hurt..?

He continued to let his hands explore the wetness engulfing his shirt until his fingers brushed against something hard. Akito's eyes widened as he gripped the knife and yanked it out with a pain grunt. He'd managed to land on the knife when he fell..

He looked up to see Kyo standing where he'd been only moments again, his fists clenched at his sides and a horrific look on his face. He'd been so distracted with the cow he'd completely forgotten about the cat. Pressing his hand against his side with a wince, he scowled at the cat.

He stepped forward, gripping the knife in his hands as tight as he could, trying to ignore the pain. His vision was getting blurry and he couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

* * *

Kyo watched as the man stood up after he'd shoved him away from Haru. Akito had been about to kill the cow, and he hadn't known what to do, so he did what came to mind first. Get him as far away from Haru as possible.

Kyo's eyes widened a considerable margin once the man turned to face him, his face contorted in pain. It had taken them both a moment to realize what happened, but then they both noticed the knife lodged in the mans side, where he'd obviously fallen on it. Akito yanked it out and started walking towards the him with a malicious look on his face.

Half way there though, the heads movements began looking somewhat sluggish. He got closer and closer.

Kyo was so scared he couldn't move. He could only wait for the man to reach him..

Akito pointed the knife at the cat from a few feet away.

"Y-you..You.." He drawled quietly and coughed, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"You.." He started again and stumbled a little closer. Kyo flinched as the man drew closer. He stumbled over his own feet and paused for a moment, glaring at the cat with cold eyes and looked like he was about to say something. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out, he collapsed without a sound.

"W-what.." Kyo stuttered, his dizziness returning. He turned to look at Haru, who was trying to stand up _again._ He winced as he put wait in his shoulder, but finally got up. He'd seen all that happened, and frankly, he didn't care.

"Kyo, are you okay..?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I..I think.." Kyo started, but before he could finish his legs buckled and he crumpled to the ground, unconcious.

_To be continued..

* * *

_

**Hey, this means I have a little more time to type chapter 17, right? Since I did 15 and 16 so fast?**

**hehehe**

**REVIEW NOW!

* * *

**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**Hello guys.**

Sorry, but I'm going to have to put my fics on hold for a little while, I'm not sure how long it'll be, but as soon as I'm able I will be able to continue.

Hurricane Rita is headed straight for where I live and we're having to evacuate, so I'm going to have to be leaving later tonight, before anything gets too dangerous. We were just going to stay, but things have changed. It's a category 5 storm and it's changed it's path a bit, so it's headed directly at where we are, lol. My town has been put on manditory evacuation. Blargh.

-_sighs_- This sucks.

So, sorry, but no chapters from as long as a few days to a week..Or maybe longer. (I hope not...)

Some of you have my cell number, in case any of you need to reach me. (Kaeleer, Koushi-Chan, Crimson ranger, ect.) (And if anyone else needs it, tell me. It really depends on who you are if I give it to you or not though. lol. I'm not just gonnna hand it out to random people I don't talk to. -sticks out tongue-) So any of you who have it, feel free to text or call, because I'm sure I'll be bored...

So, with that said. If I don't die, I'll try to be back as soon as possible, guys!

Thank ya!

* * *

Doot doot doot! I'm just putting this back up and putting chapter 17 as chapter 18 so people can acutally review it. lol


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

Kuu:** Hey guys. -yawn- If you guys didn't know, I'm back! Did ya miss me? -hopes so even if just a _little_ bit.- Well..Even if you didn't miss _me_ did you miss my updates then? Hmmm. I updated a story last night, and i was gonna add my _other_ one-shot today, but some of my reviewers said they really wanted to see the next chapter of Fading Memories, so here we are. This chapter isn't that great though, I couldn't really think of a good ending for this fic, so...Yeah. There's probably two more chapters including this one that have to do with the main plot, the rest of the story'll just be fillers to make it happy again, no one likes a sad ending. So yeah. My bad, I suck at life, okay?

**Warnings:** Language-Yaoi-Angst-Violence?

(By the way, I'm not doing reviews, lol. Im lazy and..Well there's just not a whole lot to answer. I guess I can answer them all at the same time..-clears throat)

Dear Reviewers,

Thank you very much for your concern for me, my family and my house. All is well after Hurricane Rita. We lost power for a while, and had some stubborn branches in the yard, but everyones alive, and that's all that matters. This of course, means I will be able to successfully write you stories. I'm sure that's what popped into your heads first. -snickers- It wasn't: "Oh no! I hope their house doesn't implode!" But: "Nooo! NO POWER? THAT MEANS WE WONT HAVE ANY UPDATES! WHY GOD WHY?"

Ahahah. It's alright. I feel the exact same.

Anywho, I reposted this on the chapter 18 slot so everyone could review if they wanted to.  


**...Chapter-17 ...

* * *

**

"Kyo, are you okay..?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I..I think.." Kyo started, but before he could finish his legs buckled and he crumpled to the ground, unconcious. Haru blinked at the unconcious boy for a moment. He hadn't really been expecting that..

Scratch that! Back to reality! Haru glanced from Akito to Kyo, not really sure of what to do. Should he stay and try to help them? There was no way he'd be able to get them _both_ back to Shigures on his own! He probably couldn't even move _one_ of them with his injured shoulder.

What he _should_ do is grab Kyo, go home and make up something about their wounds and leave that bastard of a family leader there to rot and never be seen again. God knows he deserves it after all he's done.

'_No..That wouldn't be right..'_ Haru thought to himself and sighed. Deciding that the best thing to do was head back to the house for help, Haru slowly limped back the way he came, after making sure that it was _okay_ to leave Kyo there alone. He could only pray that he was going the _right_ way this time. He just couldn't afford to get lost at a time like this!

Moving as fast as he could without _tripping_, he finally came into an opening of trees and heaved a _huge_ sigh of relief when the dogs house came into view. He never would have thought he'd ever find himself so happy to see that place, but here he was, practically leaping for joy.

And his luck seemed to be getting better too. He could see Hatori's car was _conveniently_ parked in the drive way as he drew closer. And so, pushing his thoughts aside, he made his way to the house, ignoring the pains that threatened to slow him down.

* * *

Hatori furrowed his brows at the boy in front of him. He stood in the middle of the living room waiting impatiently. He'd been called by a somewhat _frantic _Yuki and he couldn't even make out a _word_ he'd been saying. So, doing what he did best, he got in his car and drove over to the dogs house to see what was going on. Yuki was now sitting on the couch in front of him while Tohru remained across the room somewhere behind the dragon since she didn't want to 'get in the way'.

"What do you mean 'You can't find him'?" The doctor asked in obvious distress. Yuki sighed in irritation, did he have to _spell_ it out for him?

"I _told_ you. One minute we were talking and the next minute he was out the door and _gone _like he was in a panic." He reiterated. Hatori frowned at the explanation. There had to be a _reason_ for Haru to just start freaking out over something.

"Did anything happen _before_ that?" He wondered.

"Hmm. We were talking about Kyo, because something was bothering him, and then there was a crash in the kitchen, which I thought was someone dropping a dish, so I didn't pay much attention to it.." He said, trying to remember exactly what happened. "And then Haru got up and went upstairs, and came back and just..._Left_."

"Then maybe-" The dragon started, but it was cut off when Tohru gasped, her eyes widening a considerable margin. Hatori quirked a brow at the girl. Did he say something that surprised her, or..?

"What is it Miss Honda..?" Yuki asked, giving the girl a confused glance, then he followed her gaze.

"Oh my god." He breathed, jumping up from his seat. Confused, the dragon decided to see what had grasped everyones attention, and was_ not_ very happy with what he saw.

* * *

Haru had successfully albeit _painfully_ made his way up the stairs of the porch and into the house. He cradled his injured shoulder in his hand as he followed the sound of peoples voices from across the house. Half of his shirt was _completely_ soaked in blood by now. He could feel the warm liquid trailing down his arm and dripping off of his fingertips onto the hardwood floor beneath him.

His movements had begun to get sluggish and he was panting for breath, almost as if he'd been _running_ all the way to the house, even though he _couldn't_. His body was tired and begging to rest, but he wouldn't allow it. Not until he knew everyone would be alright.

_Finally_, he made it to the door where the voices were coming from. Using his good hand, he pushed the door open, not even bothering to worry about the bloody handprind he left behind. He winced a bit and stepped into the room. Hatori was standing in the middle of the room talking with Yuki, he observed. And Tohru was..

Haru squinted as he looked around the room and finally spotted the girl, who was staring at him in horror with her hands covering her mouth. Faintly, he thought he heard a shriek come from the girls direction. And a moment later, Yuki turned around in his seat and gave him the _same_ look.

"Oh my god." He said and jumped up from the couch to face him _completely_. Hatori turned his head and tried to hide the surprised look on his face. (Although he didn't do a very good job) If it were any other situation, Haru probably would have laughed.

But now, he had _everyone_ undivided attention. They were all staring at him as if he'd exploded or something. Did he honestly look _that_ bad? He was wearing a black shirt, so he was _sure_ that the couldn't see the blood that was soaked in it, except for the red trails going down his arm. And of course the bloody trail he left as he walked into the room. Other then that, he just looked a little mussed and _beat_ up.

He was here for a reason though! He couldn't just sit here and look stupid while they all stared dumbly at him!

Taking another step into the room Haru opened his mouth to speak.

"Haru! What happened?" Yuki rushed forward and stopped in front of him, successfully cutting him off. Have no time for chit-chat, Haru frowned and pushed passed him, giving the doctor a bewildered look. He didn't have time for a game of 20 questions! He was in a pure panic here!

"Tori! You have to help!" He blurted out. "Hurry. He needs help."

"What are you talking about?" The dragon asked, bewildered.

"HELP! HE NEEDS HELP!" He yelled in frustration and pointed at the door. "_Why_ are you just _standing_ there!"

"Hatsuharu. Calm down." The dragon ordered, grabbing the frantic boy by the shoulders to stop him from moving. He loosed his grip when the boy winced and frowned. He glanced at his hand and saw it was covered in blood. Even a doctor would know that _that_ wasn't good.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." He said, giving the ox a pointed look.

Haru shook his head. "No. _No._ We _don't_ have time, we have to _go_. Now."

"Haru, I need to look at your wounds, and we're not going _anywhere_ until we know what's going on." The doctor stated, picking at the ox's collar to get a better look at his shoulder, but the younger boy jerked away stubbornly.

"Please Hatori. It's Kyo, he needs my help..A..Akito..He.."

"_What?_" Came Yuki and Hatori's voice simultaneously.

"Just..**_Help!_**" Haru spat at them angrily and stalked out of the room. Hatori, who was confused to all hell, just stared dumbly at the ox's retreating back for a moment. Yuki gave the dragon a side glance before following the ox out the door, telling Tohru to stay put, just in case. Yuki's movements pulled the dragon out of his daze and he quickly moved to catch up with the teens.

Haru lead them down a trail through the woods behind Shigure's house. Yuki had a flashlight, so they could see where they were going, although it didn't really help all that much. Hatori was still comtemplating what cow was talking about. Kyo? Akito? What could have happened..?

Whatever it was, he'd just have to plan for the worst.

After about 5 minutes of walking, they finally came to a small opening in the trees. The first thing the doctor noticed was the redhead laying on the ground about 15 feet away, and so, he made his way over to the inert boy to make sure he was okay. From what it looked like, he'd cut his wrist _again_. Hatori cursed under his breath at this. The neko had lost some blood and probably passed out due to blood loss. Other then that, he looked perfectly fine, which didn't explain Haru's condition. Kyo obviously didn't have the strength to do something like that. And he probably wouldn't do it, even if he _did._

"Hatori...Over here." Yuki yelled at the doctor. Hatori glanced back at the redhead before picking himself off the ground and heading over to where Yuki was standing with Haru at his side, looking as if he were about to hurl.

"What is i-" He asked, but stopped when he saw what the rat was looking at. Akito layed sprawled on the ground with his eyes closed. There was blood dropped out of his mouth, and he was bleeding around his midsection as well. He also had a bloody knife in his hand..

"Do you think..?" Yuki asked in a hushed voice.

Hatori crouched by the frail man and lifted his hand to check for a pulse. Not satisfied with what he got, he put the mans hand down and pressed his fingers to the mans throat for a moment.

"Hatori?" Yuki finally asked.

"He's dead." Hatori told him with a frown, his gaze flickering to the ox, who was staring at the former heads body. He almost looked troubled, but then he gave a snort and turned back to where Kyo was a few feet away.

"Yuki, Help Haru get Kyo back to Shigures house. I'll take care of this, and I'll be there in a while." Hatori ordered, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He couldn't just take Akito to Shigures house since he obviously couldn't do anything to help the man. And everyone didn't need to know about this right away. He still needed to know what had taken place out there that night.

He frowned as he punched in some numbers into the phone and held it to his ear. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't somewhat _relieved_ to know that the sadistic family head wouldn't be able to wreak any more havoc on them. But there was one thing he _still_ needed to know.. How did it come to this..?

'_What__happened..?_'

_To be continued.

* * *

_

Hey guys, I was gonna keep going with this chapter so you guys could see some fun haru-kyoness and maybe some Black Haru, but eh. I'm tired, and it figured it was a good enough place to leave off..

As you all know, I'm a giant fan of evil cliffies. But eh, at least you all know that Akito _is_, in face, DEAD.

Now everybody! Let's play a friendly game of "Kick Akitos Dead Body!"

**I'll go first!**

Rofl. Anyway. Read and review, you know the routine.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Kuu: **Uhm, hey guys. How's it goin? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lately life has been _pretty_ sucky. First Rita, then my grandmother has been sick, and it turns out that her doctor was just giving her meds for stomach pains and didn't even check to see _what_ was wrong. She had to get surgery for an absess in her colon. It was pretty bad, and they said that after that she'd be fine. But then a couple days later we're told that they "Don't think she'll wake up again." So I got to spend all of last night visiting with my grandmother like it was the last time I was going to see her.. I've always watched in shows how people talk to people while they're in comas or something like that, but I _never_ thought it would be as hard as it was last night. So, yeah.. My internet isn't working right now, and I have nothing better to do then write this chapter. It might suck royally though, due to my mood and the splitting headache that's cracking my skull in two. n.n;

As for reviews, I don't feel like going and reading them all over again then answering them, so i'll just try to answer them all at the same time. Ahem. Yes. Akito is dead. Yes, this fic is almost over. Uh. Some of you were saying you didn't want the angst to end, but I don't really have any angsty Ideas, so I'll just add something in there somewhere before I end it. Of course it will be _nothing_ compared to crap in the earlier chapters. I don't know, lol. Anywho! I think that's it. I think I'm gonna take a break from writing Furuba HaruxKyo fics for a while, because I've been wanting to do a SasukexNeji fic. x.x' But yeah, I finally got my internet back today, so I get to post. Oh joy.

**.Chapter 18.

* * *

**

Everyone sat quietly in the living room. They'de made it back to the house okay, Yuki had insisted that he take Kyo due to the cow's injuries. Of course Haru didn't want that, but eventually he'd lost to the inevitable. Sadly the line "Strong as an ox" didn't apply to him at that moment. So he was stuck limping behind Yuki on the way, glaring daggers at his back for taking away the pleasures of carrying his kitten home.

Once they'de gotten there, they were immediately approached by a frantic Tohru, who had been waiting by the door since they'de left. She was glad to see that Kyo wasn't injured terribly. Yuki, without Haru's help, much the the cows dismay, took Kyo to his room with Tohru trailing closely behind then. They told Haru to stay downstairs and wait for them to come back, and not having much of a choice, he did as he was told. He stood akwardly in the middle of the living room for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He'd _just_ remembered about the blood soaking his shirt and dripping from his arm, so it wasn't like he could sit down on the furniture without ruining it, although it _would_ be amusing to see the look on Shigure's face when he came home to see blood splattered all over his couch.

Haru frowned at the small puddle of blood that was developing in front of him as it dripped from his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest, so that instead of dripping onto the floor, it would soak into his sleeve. Problem solved! No more mess, ha!

And that's where they all were now. Haru was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. And Tohru and Yuki sitting restlessly on the couch across the room, watching the cow. When they came back down, they'de immediately set to trying to help the ox, but Haru had refused their help. Of course, this confused the hell out of them. It looked like the ox was about to pass out at any given moment! Hell, he could have been passed out _already_! They couldn't tell when his eyes were closed like that!

"Stop staring at me." Haru said suddenly with his eyes still closed. He really hated it when people stared at him. Just the _feeling_ of someone staring at you was irritating, not to mention the silence was starting to get to him. It was like they were afraid of talking.

Yuki looked kind of surprised at the comment, but did as the cow told him. He looked around for a moment to find something _else_ to stare at. What he _really_ wanted to do was ask what the hell happened out there. But he had a feeling the ox wouldn't be in the mood to tell them right now, if at _all_. All he knew was Haru was hurt, Kyo was hurt and Akito was _dead_. Now, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to add two and two together. But he still wanted to know _how_ and _why_ it turned out the way it did. Details were needed, and he was eager to get them. Of course, he was somewhat _happy_ that Akito was out of the way now. He'd never liked the man, ever since his childhood. _And_ for what he did to his family and friends, he could never bring himself to even _tolerate_ him. Yuki remained quiet and lost in his own thoughts. The silence however, was broken when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

Haru opened his eyes and glanced up as the dragon strode into the middle of the living room with his eyes on _him_.

Hatori had called someone from the main house to come and get the heads body. Of course when they got there, they didn't ask any questions. Even if they _did_, Hatori wouldn't have been able to answer since he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. They would have to plan for a burial for the deceased man in the next day or so. After that was all finished, he'd gone back to the dogs house. They were all in the living room, obviously waiting for him. He frowned a bit when he saw that the ox was _still_ in the same shape he was when they'de met _ealier_.

"Haru." He said. "Come and sit down so I can attend to your wounds."

Haru stared at him for a moment then nodded and pushed himself off the wall, wincing a bit as he put too much pressure on his shoulder. He lazily walked over to where the man was pointing and sat on the coffee table. The older man put his bag down and knelt in front of the white haired teen. His shirt was in the way, and completely soaked in blood, and it was fairly obvious that the problem was coming from his left shoulder.

"Can you move your arm?" He asked pointing at the ox's shoulder. Haru shrugged.

"Kind of." Came his bored reply.

"Well, can you lift it enough to get your shirt off?" Hatori asked, getting straight to the point. Haru sat there for a moment, looking thoughtful before turning back to the doctor.

"I doubt it." He answered truthfully.

Hatori nodded. "Okay, I'm going to have to cut it then." He said and turned to look at the two teens behind him. "Could one of you go and get him a new shirt, please?" Yuki nodded, but before he could stand, Tohru was already up and _running_ up the stairs. Hatori took out the scissors and cut the shirt down the middle in order to get it off all the while ordering Yuki to get him a wet cloth to clean the blood away.

After a few moments, Tohru returned with a shirt similar to the one Haru had been wearing before. But, it was short sleeved and black with some kind of abstract design design drawn on the front in white. She couldn't choose which shirt to pick since most of the ox's clothes all looked the same. What was she supposed to do? Should she have picked a solid black shirt? Or ones with words and humorous pictures on it? Or ones with designs that had no meaning whatsoever? She didn't know! So in the end, she just closed her eyes and grabbed the closest shirt to her and headed back downstairs. She layed the shirt on the table next to the ox and went to sit back down where Yuki was on the couch.

Once the blood was out of the way, Hatori could _easily_ see the wound on the ox's shoulder. It wasn't _too_ big, and it wasn't near any vital organs, so it didn't seem life threatening, other then a large amount of bloodloss.

"What happened?" He asked as he poured some alchohol onto a cloth to steralize the injury.

Haru snorted at the question. "I got _stabbed_, obviously." He retorted. Hatori gave the ox a skeptical look, he knew the ox knew what he _really_ meant. He put the cloth with alchohol on it over the wound without warning and earned a hiss of pain from the ox. He allowed himself to smirk a bit in victory.

"Let's see." Haru sighed, once his shoulder stopped burning like _fire_ but worse. "I went out there to find Kyo, because he was about to do something _really_ stupid. When I got there Akito was there, and then he tried to attack Kyo with the knife. Of course, I pushed Akito away from Kyo before he could hurt him, then Akito went after me, which earned me a nice kick in the ribs and a knife in my shoulder, then he held the knife to my throat. _Kyo_ saved my ass and pushed him away, which caused him to trip and land on the knife he was holding. That's pretty much all I remember." He said. "Akito fell, and I asked if Kyo was alright and then _he_ passed out. And that's where we are _now_." He said just as the doctor was finished with his shoulder.

His shoulder was bandaged up and his arm was being held up by a sling. And now it was just Yuki, Tohru and him in the living room, Hatori had gone upstairs to make sure Kyo was alright. Haru was getting annoyed though, the sling holding his arm was making his shoulder hurt. Using his _free_ hand, he reached up to remove the offending piece of cloth.

"What are you _doing?"_ Yuki asked curiously as he noticed the ox's annoyed expression.

"I don't need this _stupid_ thing." He muttered and through it on the table boredly.

"But..Hatori sa-" Yuki started, but shutup when the ox sent him a glare that would stop _anyone _in their tracks. Haru turned to leave the room without a word.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I gotta pee, is that a problem?" Haru asked over his shoulder with a skeptical expression. Yuki shook his head and sat back down on the couch. When Hatori finally came back downstairs, he sat on the chair across from the couch.

"So, what happens now?" Yuki wondered aloud. Hatori shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"It's obvious that what happened with Akito was self-defense, so neither Haru or Kyo can be held accountable for his death. However, there _will_ be a funeral service for him in a day or two." He said boredly. "You will be expected to go." he Added for good measure. Yuki nodded and sat back a bit. He was glad that no one was going to get in trouble for what happened. Now there was only _one_ problem remaining. Haru.

"And how's Kyo?" Haru asked from the doorway, kind of catching both Yuki and Hatori by surprise. They didn't know he was in the room. Hatori, however, was _much_ better at hiding his surprise then Yuki was.

"He should be fine. He's asleep right now. But that also brings up the question as to _why_ you went out their after Kyo in the _first_ place." Hatori said thoughtfully, trying to make the pieces fit. Haru quirked a brow at his two cousins. That was right! They didn't _know_ he got his memory back yet, did they? Haru's usually placid expression turned into a dark glare as he stared at the dragon.

"You know, _speaking_ of that.." He smirked. "I've got a little _bone _to pick with you."

Both Yuki _and_ Hatori looked at the boy in confusion. They could _easily_ tell a difference between White and Black Haru, and this was most _definately_ Black Haru. Of course, there should be _no_ reason for him to be mad. This just confused them more.

"Uhm. What is it?" The doctor asked somewhat nervously, which was odd enough in it's self, coming from the usually _stoic_ dragon. Haru stopped right in front of the doctor and crossed his arms over his chest and just sat there with a smirk.

"Haru..?"

"You know, it's not very nice to erase someones memory out of _no where_ when they're not expecting it, Hatori." He explained, cutting the older man off. Hatori's eyes widened to about the size of plates at the cows comment.

"I..Yo- We..Bu-..." He stuttered with a shocked expression.

"What was that? You're not even going to say '_sorry'_ for making mine _and_ Kyo's life a living _hell_? My goodness, Hatori, _where _are your manners?" Black stated boredly. "And Yuki? I would close my mouth, you might catch a fly." He added amusingly, his gaze never leaving the dragon in front of him. Yuki, who's jaw had practically hit the floor, snapped his mouth shut, not even realizing he'd been gaping at the two.

"Yo-You remember?" Hatori asked disbelievingly. That was impossible! _No one_ had _ever_ successfully recovered their memories on their _own_!

"Oh, I remember _everything_." The ox stated. He wasn't really planning on doing anything bad to the man. He knew it wasn't _Hatori's_ fault he'd gotten his memory erased. Yes, Hatori was the one who _did_ it, but it wasn't like he'd woken up that morning and decided "Hey, I think I'll erase Haru's memories today!". Akito had obviously _ordered_ him to do it. But in order to appease the anger that had been sitting silently in his body for the last week and a half, he decided to play around with the dragon a bit.

"Hmmm. What to do, what to do." He muttered thoughtfully. It would be a lie if he said the petrefied look on Hatori's face wasn't hilarious. Because it _was_. He looked like he was somewhere in between peeing his pants and fainting. He wasn't _usually_ afraid or even a _little_ nervous around Black Haru. But, in case none of you knew, this situation was a _bit_ different. He could only expect the worst. And the worse was..

"Ah, I know the _perfect_ punishment." Black said evilly, grabbing a hand full of the doctors shirt. Hatori inwardly flinched as he waited for what was to come, surely Haru planned on making _whatever_ this 'punishment' was as _painful_ as possible. There was a _slight_ pressure on the back of his neck, but no pain. Curious, he opened his eyes to see Haru pulling his tie off. He took a step back and held it up with a smirk.

"I'm stealing your tie." He announced confidentally, as if that were the _worst_ thing he could have possibly done in that moment. After a moment he quirked a brow at the doctor, who's facial expression hadn't changed. "Hey, you okay? It's not like I was gonna _kill_ you or anything like that." He said innocently. "I know if wasn't your fault all of this happened, so it's not like I can blame _you_. Although I _am_ a bit disappointed.."

Haru mentally congratulated himself. If there was one thing in the world he hated, it would be when someone said they were "disappointed" in you. What the hell does that mean! He'd rather get yelled at or even _hit_ then have someone tell him they were disappointed. Of course, that's why he wanted to use it. It was one of those words that explained _everything_ if you said it. It's like:

How are you feeling?

Disappointed.

Nooo! Anything but the _look _and _sound _of disappointment!

_'Damn straight! Have a bit of your own medicine, Hatori!' _Haru mentally cheered.

"Oh, Hatori, you're back!" Tohru stated obviously as she re-entered the room. She glanced at the cow and grinned. "Cute tie!"

"Why _thank _you, Tohru." Haru answered, obviously proud of himself.

There was a creak from the staircase and everyone looked up to see what had made the noise.

* * *

Kyo woke up with a start and shot up from where he'd been laying. He glanced around the room for a moment to see where he was. He was in _his_ room. He frowned a bit to himself. Had all of that been a dream..?

He ran a hand through his hair and paused when something white caught his attention. He brought his hand back down in front of his face so he could check out the fresh bandages around his hand. He hadn't done _this_.

He looked down at himself as well. He was wearing a different pair of clothes too..

Of course the first thought that comes to mind when you see that you woke up with a different pair of clothes then when you _fell_ asleep or whatever is:

"Wtf! Someone undressed me while I was sleeping again!"

But, pushing those thoughts aside, Kyo swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Apparently everything _hadn't _been his imagination. Akito had _really_ been there. Was he dead? He remembered pushing him, and seeing the blood, but that was it.. And Haru had gotten hurt too!

He made his way out the door and to the stairs. He could hear voices downstairs. He could tell it was Tohru speaking, but what she was saying, he had _no_ idea. Slowly, being sure not to trip over his own feet, he began walking down the stairs. He kept his hand on the wall, just in case he lost his balance.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs he could hear parts of the conversation.

"Cute tie!" Okay..That was Tohru's voice.

"Why_ thank_ you, Tohru."

The stairs made an obnoxious creaking noise as soon as he'd put his weight on it.

"Damnit." He muttered, cursing the stairs for being so loud. He glanced up from where he was glaring at said step, once he realized the akward silence that had engulfed the room. Everyone was staring at him, much to his dismay. Of course, the scene looked a bit weird at first. Tohru was sitting there in the middle of the room. Haru was standing in front of Hatori, practically shoving a tie down his throat, Hatori looked scared shitless and Yuki was just chilling on the couch.

"Oh! Kyo, you're awake! I'm so glad you're okay." Tohru beamed happily, deciding to break the silence. Kyo blinked and gave a slight nod toward the girl. He then turned his gaze to the ox, who's facial expression softened a bit when their eyes met. Kyo couldn't help but feel nervous about talking to the ox, after all, what if everything _had_ just been a dream?

Haru noticed the neko's hesitance and the worry that flashed in his eyes. So Kyo wasn't sure what was goin' on, eh? Well, he could change that. Giving the dragon back his tie, Haru took a few steps toward the redhead and quirked a brow.

"You alright there, Kyo? You look like you're about to faint." He said with a hint of amusement behind his words. Kyo blinked at him before his confusion turned into a scowl.

"I do not!"

Haru put a hand on his chin. "You know, come to think of it. You've been doing that _alot_ lately." He said thoughtfully.

Kyo bristled. What was with that damn cow and always instigating? "Shutup, you brat! It's not _my_ fault!"

Hatori and Yuki practically face vaulted. After all that they've been through, the first time they get to actually_ see_ each other in a _normal_ setting..They automatically _argue_?

Haru sighed and looked at the boy seriously, a slight frown marring his face. "You're so stupid, Kyo. What were you thinking?"

Kyo glared at the cow and stepped off the last stair he'd been standing on. "I'm _not_ stupid, what was I _supposed_ to do!" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anything but _that_, stupid."

"I _said_ stop calling me _stupid_, stupid!"

"Nothing could have been _that_ bad. Not bad enough to hurt yourself like that." Haru murmured quietly.

"Then _you're_ the stupid one." Kyo muttered. "I'de been alone for so long, I got used to have you with me all the time and then you just disappeared. I couldn't stand it. You said you would _always_ be there, but you weren't. I'de rather have died then." Kyo said quietly, then glared at the ox and pointed accusingly.

"So that makes _you_ the stupid one for letting that dragon erase your memories so easily, baka ushi!"

"_WHAT?_ That's not fair! I wasn't even ready!" Haru exclaimed.

"Excuses excuses. Would you like some cheese with your _whine_?" Came the cats reply.

"Oh _yeah_, _real_ mature, Kyo. Shutup." Haru snorted.

"_Ohhh real matuureeee_" Kyo mocked.

"Shut your _pie hole_ already, you wanna fight?" Haru asked with furrowed brows. Kyo arched a brow at the ox with smirked.

"Are you sure you got all of your memory back, or have you forgotten that you can't beat me?" Kyo asked in a confident voice, but before he could continue in his little _bout _of superiority Haru yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. It didn't last long, Kyo had been completely caught off guard, and hadn't even had time to respond to the action. Haru smirked at the dazed look on the older teens face.

"Who said I meant _that_ kind of fight..?" He whispered just loud enough for the cat to hear. Kyo felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well, if _that's_ the case then it's a win, win situation." He grinned.

Haru quirked a brow at the redhead. If _that_ wasn't an invitation, then he didn't know what _was._ Kyo, however, not knowing _why_ Haru was just standing there looking dumb-struck, took the moment to initiate another kiss, only more gentle this time. This, naturally, jerked the cow out of his thoughts. He absently brought a hand up to rest lightly on the nape of the older teens neck and let his eyes drift closed. He could feel the cat running his fingers through his hair and stop at the back of his head, in an attempt to pull him closer.

Kyo didn't want this to ever end. He'd been waiting so long to feel Haru's body pressed against his own. To be close enough to run his hands through the boys wild and spikey hair.

Haru parted his lips to allow the entrance that the redhead was clearly waiting for. And of course, Kyo jumped at the opportunity to make the small embrace more intimate. The kiss became more heated as they deepened it. Haru responded to the neko's probing tongue almost hungrily.

After a few moments, they both withdrew since they were in dire need of air. Haru rested his forehead on the cats shoulder all the while _panting_ for breath. Kyo vaguely realized Haru's hand in his shirt. When had _that_ happened? The first thought that came to mind was Haru was a perverted bastard, but then he realized that his _free_ hand was under there as well, on top of the cows, no less.

_Oops_.

Okay, so obviously _he'd_ done it, that would make _him_ the perverted bastard, wouldn't it?

But could you blame him?

Haru began placing light kisses on the cats neck, earning him a cute little whimper from the redhead. Kyo, in turn, removed his hand from the cows hair to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head a bit to allow the boy better access, to which Haru gladly took advantage.

Yuki sighed and looked over to Tohru and Hatori.

"Wow, all of the sudden I'm kind of hungry..Why don't we all go into the kitchen..?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. Tohru, who was blushing furiously and on the verge of a nosebleed, nodded vigorously and turned and stiffly walked toward the kitchen with Yuki following behind her. Hatori looked from Yuki and Tohru to Haru and Kyo. Apparently there would be no use in interrupting the two at the..Uh..Moment. He'd just have to try later. He was kind of hungry anyway..

"H-hey." Hatori tried to sound stern as he spoke to the two teens left in the room. The only reply he got was a lustful groan from which teen? He had no idea. He coughed, feeling a bit flustered and stiffly left the room after Yuki and Tohru.

He'd just check up on them later.. Ahem.

Yeah..

_To be continued..

* * *

_

**Well. If that wasn't long enough for ya, then I don't know what is. There was a bit of HaruxKyo-ness in there for you guys. Take it for leave it! XD I'll try to update soon, there really isn't much more to write, ya know.. So review and all that good stuff.

* * *

**


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

Kuu:** Wow guys. Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? sorry! I've been busy... But here we are, forgive me for the long delay!

But, I hear there's a rumor going around that "ky0kichi isn't writing HaruxKyo fics anymore!" I've gotten a couple of emails from people saying that's what they heard. Who started that _anyway?_ lol. Bleh. Oh well? lol. There isn't much more to this fic and the ending will probably be boring and unoriginal. But hey, I like fluffy haruxkyo-ness so you can all just deal with it until i get ideas for another fic? Ehehe.

* * *

**Kaeleer:** You...You little...How _dare_ you review late! But it's okay, I forgive you since you're just a wonderful authoress and/or friend? lol. I absolutely _love_ HaruxKyo arguments, what can I say? They're so amusing and full of life. They're in the spring time of their youth! -sighs dreamily- Gah. Sorry. Too much Naruto this weekend. I was hangin' out with a Gai-sensei cosplayer the whole time..Ahaha. Sorry though, this is way past monday isn't it?

**Nikkler**: Well, that's good to know. I would be pretty miffed if someone stole _my_ tie! Man. The whole "I can't wait to see what happens next" thing kind of lowers my spirits since I dont have anything exciting or funny happening. I'm low on ideas.Ehraehfa. Oh well. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me so!

**Kiersten:** Well, poo on your computer! Well. I'm glad you liked the prequel _and_ this story, no longer alone was my _first_ fic _ever_ so, hearing someone say they liked it makes me pretty happy since I know it's not good in comparison to "fading memories" Thanks for the compliments!

**Sam I Am:** Glad ya liked it, woman! For some reason, them fighting _immediatley_ just seemed so..Right. Hmmm. I hadn't really planned on making anyone take the heads place, but I guess you're right. Ill have to add something in there for detail, shouldn't I? Rofl. And I do need to add Nuku, don't i? Thanks for reminding me!

**Astria**: Lol. This has to be the shortest review I've ever gotten from you! Glad you found the chapter amusing, that's what I was aimin' for.

**Flyingdaggers: **hahaha. Yeah, I know. They're like "You're not grounded..But..I'm disappointed in you." and you're just mentalliny screaming "WTF GROUND ME YOU BASTARD!" XD

**Moonlit sonata: **Koushi-chan! how are ya? Glad you were happeh about that chapter my dear. Hope ya like it, love ya!

**Crimson-Ranger:** Wow. Thanks. i love pocky. and all of those other things too. o.o

**M.T.Dog:** Rofl. Woo! I'm loved! Actually, she _did_ wake up, but it's like she can't talk and she doesn't know what's goin' on, but she still _really really_ sick. Thanks for asking though, I really appreciate it. Well. It's good to know that I didn't have a totally OOC Haru and Kyo in the last chapter then, Eh? lol. But you made it sound like that was the last chapter. it's not O.O! Rofl.

**Windchapter90: **AHAHAHAHA! Look at that! I mispelled your name. but I didn't correct it so we could read this and all laugh at my stupidness together. **WINDCHASER**not ** windCHAPTER** Rofl. The whole tie thing was to scare Hatori into thinking Haru was gonna beat him or something. But Haru knew that it wasn't Hatori's fault completely, so what would the point of inflicting pain and putting nasty marks on Hatori's pretty face? Wooo. Anywho. I need some humor is all?

**Sess's bitch:** You little assrab! -kidding- My power wasn't out for _too_ long. Anyway. Thanks for the reviews.

**01-FAD3D:** Rofl. Yay! Badluck, go me! Muahaha lol. thanks for the luck though. that reminds me of that one comedian. "Take..._luck_!" xD Shutting up now.

* * *

**Did I ever mention to you guys that Kaeleer is le awesome? She can always make my mood better. Not to mention that fact that she writes really well. Probably better then me. But it's not like I'm jealous and want to knock her out and stuff into my desk drawer or anything like that... -coughs-**

**Kaeleer: -**smacks you with a thin little sheet of paper- No twitching! You'll go insane!

**Kuu**: AND SLAPPING ME WITH A SHEET OF PAPER MAKES THAT BETTER?

**Kaeleer:** YES!

**Kuu:**Where the hell did THAT philosophy come from!

**Kaeleer: ... -turns around and scribbles it in a psy text book-**

**Kaeleer:** -**holds up the book- **FROM HERE!

**Kuu:** You sly little...

**We were talking about that rumor..So we were trying to figure out who it was that _started_ it, you know, out of curiousity. Of course the anticipation makes me twitchy. x.x' Bleh.**

Woo. Now that _that's_ over with.. xD

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or the characters!)

**...Chapter 19...

* * *

**

Kyo jerked into a sitting position from where he was laying with a gasp, then frantically looked around the room. The lights were off, but he knew he was in his bed. And by the amount of light coming in the window, it must've been sometime in the middle of the night.

He was attempting to bring his erratic breathing down a notch, but it wasn't helping much. He swiped the bangs out of his eyes, which had been stuck to his forehead by the cold sweat that had formed on his brow in his sleep. He couldn't remember _what_ he'd dreamt about, but whatever it was..It scared the _shit_ out of him. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his stomach felt as if it had been turned _completely_ inside out. He felt like he was going to be sick.

With trembling hands, Kyo pushed the sheets off his body and hoisted himself off the bed without a sound. He quickly made his way out of his room as quietly as he could. He crossed the hall and made it into the bathroom _just_ in time to fall to his knees and empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. His body racked with coughs as he continued to heave.

He felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back comfortingly. He could see Haru kneeling beside him with a worried expression marring his usually stoic features. He hadn't even seen the boy enter the bathroom _after_ him.

Haru had awoken earlier when Kyo began tossing and turning in his sleep. Then the redhead had began mumbling incoherent things and whimpering, and by the expression on his face, it _wasn't _a good thing. It kept getting worse and worse, but when Haru decided he should wake the neko up, he couldn't. He shook him a couple times, and tried to speak to him, but the older teen was pretty much unreachable.

And so, Haru just sat there, indian-style, in the middle of the bed and watched the redhead sleep, occasionally swiping the fiery strands of hair out of his face. He'd practically jumped out of his pants when Kyo shot straight up in the bed. He even looked around for a moment, but it seemed like he hadn't really seen anything, because he hadn't even noticed Haru sitting right _beside _him. Then Kyo shuffled out of the room, and being the worried little cow he _was_, he followed. So that was how he'd ended up with Kyo in the bathroom.

Of course, there was _nothing _he could do but watch as his kitten hacked and coughed and rub his back to make him feel at least a _little_ better. Haru looked over his shoulder when he heard someone at the doorway of the bathroom. Yuki stood there rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Is he okay?" He asked, looking from Haru to Kyo.

"Yeah, he just had a nightmare." The cow said, leaving it at that.

"Does he need anything?" The rat asked.

"No, I got it. You can go." Haru told him, turning his attention away from the rat and back to the redhead. Yuki frowned but nodded and left the two in the bathroom.

"Are you done?" Haru asked, noticing the sudden silence. Kyo nodded and stood up, with uneeded help from Haru.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, a toothbrush." Kyo retorted, his expression voicing his distaste. He put the toilet seat down and flushed it, then proceeded to walk over to the sink and brush his teeth quite _thoroughly_.

"That must've been a pretty bad dream." Haru said nonchalantly, leaning against the counter beside the neko.

"_Che_." The redhead snorted around his toothbrush and shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"What happened?"

Kyo bent down and spit the toothpaste in the sink then cupped his hands under the running water so he could rinse his mouth out. Once he was done he stood up straight and wiped his hands and mouth with a small towel and looked over at the ox, who was watching him intently.

"I don't remember."

Haru arched a brow. "Ah. But you're okay now?"

"Yeah." He nodded, stifling a yawn. Haru couldn't help but smile at the cuteness and pulled the neko into a gentle hug.

"Good, then let's get some sleep, ne? It's still the middle of the night." Haru murmured. Kyo nodded lazily. He was tired, yes, but he was _just_ as content to stand there in Haru's arms all night too. But then again..Cuddling in bed was always comforting..He got to lay down _and_ be close the Haru at the same time, it was like a win win situation..

"Yeah..Lets go to bed."

* * *

"Is Kyo alright?" Yuki asked. Everyone was sitting at the table eating, save for Kyo, who was still upstairs asleep. Haru glanced up from his food and quirked a brow at the rat, having forgotten that Yuki had seen them last night in the bathroom.

"He's fine." Came the bored reply.

"Is something wrong with Kyo?" Tohru asked on the verge of panic.

"He was sick last night." Yuki stated, not letting the white haired teen answer the question, even though it was directed at_ him_.

"Oh, he's sick? I didn't know! Should I make him some soup? But Kyo doesn't like leeks..Mayb-"

"He's wasn't _sick_, he just had a bad dream. And he didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, so try not to wake him up, alright?" Haru interrupted, giving them all serious and slightly annoyed looks. Tohru nodded obediently and returned to her food without another word.

"Have you heard from Hatori?" Yuki asked the dog, deciding it was time to change the subject. Shigure looked up and blinked, realizing that he was being spoken to.

"He called this morning." He answered cheerfully then began stuffing his face again. Yuki quirked a brow in confusion, he should of known the dog hadn't really heard a word he'd said..

"And...?" He urged.

"Oh.." The dog chuckled. "Well, most of the older members of the family convened to work out the situation, and since there was no one to take Akito's place as head of the family, they're leaving the responsibilty of it all to Hatori, at least until another is born in Akito's place. So, everything should be pretty peaceful for a while.."

Yuki looked at the dog in astonishment. Hatori, huh? Well, that was good. It looked like things were shaping up.

"And they're holding Akito's funeral at the main house tomorrow at around noon. We're all expected to be there." Shigure explained seriously. Yuki and Tohru both nodded and glanced at the cow, who'de yet to say anything about the situation. Haru pushed his plate away from him and stood from the table.

"I'm not going." He said over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Shigure sighed, having expected the reaction from the ox. He flinched and tried to keep from pouting when he heard the front door slam shut. Sure, he could understand the boy being mad, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on the house...

Yuki sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have changed the subject _after_ all?

* * *

Haru sat down on the edge of the porch with a huff.

"'Go to the main house' my _ass_.." he mumbled under his breath. The _last_ thing he planned to do was go and even _pretend_ to mourn the former heads so called "_tragic_" death. He wouldn't go even if they _payed_ him to.

And that was _that_.

* * *

Kyo groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as sunlight attacked his sleep hazed eyes. He waited for a few moments for his eyes to adjust , then poked his head out to glance at the clock beside the bed.

He frowned, realizing how late he slept.

It was _past_ one.

He _never_ slept _that_ late! (Well..._Occasionally_, but that doesn't count!)

Lazily, he pulled himself out of bed and stretched contentedly. He felt really _good_. It had been a while since he'd felt this energized, probably because he hadn't really eaten or slept a full night in the past week or two.

But, he wouldn't dare _tell_ anyone that he was somewhat _glad_ he'd gotten to sleep the day away. That would just go against his own little set of _rules_.

After he was done with his little round of stretching, he threw on some clothes and made his way downstairs. It was a wonder that he hadn't woken up when _Haru_ did. The ox was always louder when he was trying to be _quiet_! He hadn't really been _that_ tired, had he?

Everyone at the table was speaking in hushed voices, which abruptly _stopped_ when Kyo entered the room. They all looked up when he stopped in front of the table with a scowl on his face.

"Kyo! You're awake!" Tohru beamed.

"Yeah. Tell me, what time is it?" The neko asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tohru blinked and glanced at the clock on the wall, while Yuki glanced curiously at his watch.

"Ano, it's 1:42." She answered,

"1:42 in the _afternoon_!" Kyo exclaimed. "Why didn't one of you wake me up?"

"W-well...you see.." Tohru started, remembering her conversation with Kyo not long after she moved in. He'd told her he was _always_ up really early, and ever since then she'd always checked up on him to see if he was up.

"Haru said not to, since you were up most of the night." Yuki cut in thoughtfully. He could have _sworn_ the neko was trying to keep from twitching.

"Just because that lazy ass sleeps all day, _doesn't _meant _I_ need to!" He told them, rolling his eyes. "Where is that dumb cow, anyway?" He asked, noticing the that ox wasn't in the room. Shigure pointed toward the back door.

"We were talking about the funeral tommorrow and he said he wasn't going and slammed my _poor poor_ door with his monstrous _strength!_" The dog whined.

"Wait, _tomorrow?_" Kyo asked, ignoring the dogs over _exxagerated _pouting.

"Huh? Yeah. Tomorrow around noon or so. Everyone's supposed to go."

"Okay, thanks." Kyo told him and walked out the back door, not seeing the white haired teen _anywhere_.

"Argh. If he's out _front_ then _why_ did he point at the _back door? _That stupid mutt.." Kyo grumbled to himself as he stalked around the side of the house. Once he turned the last corner, he spotted the younger teen laying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the porch, staring straight ahead. Kyo blinked at the boys odd position as he approached.

Haru blinked and quirked a brow when an upside down Kyo appeared in his line of vision, giving him a weird look. Sighing, he rolled over and sat up.

"Heya." He greeted.

"What were you _doing_?" Kyo asked, reaching forward and picking out a leaf that had gotten stuck in the boys hair.

"I dunno, everything just looks different when you're upside down." The ox shrugged. "It's like getting a new perspective of everything." He explained, standing up and heading toward the door.

"Okay.." Kyo drawled as he followed the ox into the living room. "We should go." He announced, assuming it was the best opportunity he had at that moment. Haru paused in the middle of the living room and turned around, giving him a blank look.

"Go..?"

"To the funeral tomorrow."

Haru's expression turned into one of anger when he heard the redheads words. "_What_?"

"You heard me." Kyo retorted, meeting the ox's glare evenly.

"_No._ I'm _not_ going."

"And why the hell not, we're obligated to go!"

"We're not _'obligated'_ to do shit!" Haru exclaimed angrily. "Akito was '_obligated_' to be the head of this family, and what did he _do_? He tried to kill us!"

"That's not the point, Haru." Kyo explained, unusually calm.

"Then what's the point, enlighten me, Kyo." Haru growled, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"If I died, he would have gone to _my_ funeral, even if he liked me or _not_." The cat replied, trying to make his point. Haru's scowl deepened, obviously unfazed.

"Yeah. He would have gone _just_ to laugh and roll around on your _grave, that's_ what." Haru glowered. "Are you _stupid_, or what? After all that bastard put you through, you want to go and _recognize_ his death? Is that it? Humor him? Nothing good will happen if you go there tomorrow, Kyo, _Nothing_."

"Haru.."

"_No_. I _won't_. I'de rather _kill _myself then be anywhere _near_ that bastard." Haru told him and stalked up the stairs. Kyo sighed and closely followed.

"Damnit Haru, wait! Don't walk away!" Kyo growled, getting frustrated. Once they were in their room, Haru stopped walking and plopped down heavily on the bed and glared at the redhead standing before him. Kyo fidgetted uneasily under the cows hard gaze, but pushed it aside as sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the bed, not meeting the cows eyes.

"Look. You don't have to go if you don't want to.." Kyo murmured. "I mean, _I_ don't even want to..But.._Argh_, it's hard to explain. I guess I just want to make sure it's _really_ him, and it's over, ya know? I just..Wanted _you_ to be there with me..Because..I'm.. Kinda _scared_ to go alone." He explained, feeling incredibly stupid _and_ weak at the confession.

There was a long silence then. Kyo continued to stare blankly at the floor in front of him, until the silence was finally broken.

"Fine." Came the defeated reply. Kyo looked up curiously at the ox, who was now laying on his stomach, resting his chin on his forearms as he watched the redhead on the floor.

"Fine?" Kyo asked.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because you're a cute little scaredy cat." He grinned. "I'll even hold your hand if you want." He said jokingly.

"Who knows, I might hold ya _to_ that, baka ushi." Kyo muttered, ignoring the 'scaredy cat' comment. He stood and opened the door and looked over his shoulder, his frown no longer in place.

"Thanks, Haru.." Haru only smiled and blew him a kiss from across the room as he rolled back onto his back. Kyo snorted at the action and shut the door behind him, with a silly grin on his face.

"_Hey! And don't think this means I'm dressing up! I know how much you'de like that, but NO!" _Haru yelled from their room as Kyo walked down the hall. Kyo couldn't help but chuckle at the cows arrogant stupidity.

As long as Haru was with him tomorrow, _everything_ would be okay..

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**_eeep!_ Rofl. Anywho! So there's _that_ chapter! Mauahaha! There was some fluffy-ness in there, kinda! hehehe. So review and all that good stuff!

* * *

**


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

Astria: **Well, don't let the storie's and reviewing interfere with your school work, that wouldn't be a good thing. I figured some fluffy-ness was needed, but not enough to make you gag, ya know? I didn't really notice a difference between this chapter and the others though, but that's probably because _I_ wrote it, eh? I hope I'm getting better, that way people will enjoy reading the stories more. I was trying to decide what to do with the funeral, but I don't really wanna do anything as drastic as Akito coming back to life in the middle of it. That would completely freak me out! lol. I'm really glad you're enjoying the pairing though, I'm trying to come up with new ideas for a new story.

**Lola:** That would be lovely, wouldn't it? A few nice stomps here, a kick there! Hehehe.

**M.T Dog:** Yo. you liked then ending then? Yay! I always try to stop the chapter at a good spot. There are some stories I've read, that just randomly _end_ out of no where! Not a cliffy. It would be just a normal unsuspensful conversation and then it's like "Poof! To be continued!" lol. About the rumor. I suppose you're right, but I never said I was gonna stop, I was just implying that I had planned on writing a naruto fic with my favorite pairings from _that_ particular cartoon, which I have! Chapter 1 was put up last night. It's gonna suck! -does a jig- Thank you for the love! I love you! And about the _dream_. I sat in first periods all the way through 3rd period trying to come up with the _perfect_ scary dream, and I had _soo_ many different thoughts and I couldn't figure out what to do, so I just started it from when he woke up so people could just think whatever they wanted. Eheh..

**01-FAD3D: **Not dead _indeed_. Uh. Thanks for the compliment! -akward silence- Probably not many more chapters. I was thinkin about doin' a sequel to this story, but I gotta come up with some angsty and attention grasping plot first!

**Nikkler:** Ah. You make me feel so much better. Glad I could put a smile on your face! -starts to sing: _You are my sunshinnne, my only sunshinnnne when you're not happpyyy my skies are grey..'_ -cough cough- ehehe thankies! -takes a bow-

**Kaeleer:** OMG POWER! (Acts excited even though I talked to you like 15 minutes after you reviewed chapter 20 and that was like a week ago. Ahah?) Dancing on Akito's grave is very very tempting, but alas, I have morals. No dancing on dead people for Kuu! -sighs- Aw. You're too nice to me! We are definately equals! -puts on Naruto forehead protector- We shall fight as equals as well! -lightning strikes and a wave crashes in the background-!

**Sam I Am:** You and Kaeleer _both_ lost power. You poor guys! If it happens again, feel free to come to my place and borrow my computer! Lol .Trilogyyy! I would really like too, if only I coudl come up with a good storyline for it. Rofl. There are probably only one or two _real_ chapters left, and there will probably be a fluffy happy chapter afterwords so no one kills me for my depressing stories. lol.

**Moonlit Sonata:** Well, Hello Jessi-chan. Fancy meeting _you_ here! -cough cough- Uh. Sorry, you don't have to thank me fore answering your reviews, I enjoy it very much! Glad ya like it, sayonara Koushi-chan!

And I'm hella tired, so this chapter will probably be pretty short. (Sew me, most of the chapters have been long enough up til now!) Besides, this is the second chapter I've written and updated today. That's like a record for me. xD

* * *

**...Chapter 20...**

Kyo finished buttoning up his shirt. He _sure_ as hell wasn't going to go as far as to wear a suit to Akito's funeral, even if he _owned_ one. So, instead he was wearing his usual khaki pants and a nice button up black shirt. _That_ was 'dressy' in his book.

He may not have looked it on the outside, but Kyo was going crazy. He was so nervous about this occasion he thought his chest was going to explode due to his rapid heartbeat. Haru had told him there's nothing to be worried about a countless amount of times. If that was the case, then he shouldn't be worried, right?

Of course, the ox would be going with him. That thought alone was enough to make him feel better, but he still couldn't get the restless feeling out of his body. He'd been dreading the funeral since he learned about it from the dog. Yeah, he could choose to just skip out on it, even though he was _expected_ to be there along with the other 12 members of the zodiac, but he was the cat.. Half of the probably didn't want him there in the _first_ place.

And that was why Haru had been so dead set on not going. Not just because he didn't want to be there because of Akito, but also because he didn't want anything to happen to Kyo either. He was sure that many of the family members who know what actually happened would blame the cat, just because they _could. _He didn't want to put Kyo through anymore torment.

But Kyo _wanted_ to go. After all Akito had put them through, he'd be damned if he missed the guys _funeral!_ After going through this, it would finally be over. Akito would be gone and they would _finally_ get to relax. They wouldn't have to be paranoid and constantly be suspicious. They would be able to live like _normal_ again.

_That_ was why he was going.

Haru however, was being _very_ overprotective of the neko. He apparently thought that since Kyo had been so out of it when he'd been somewhat _incompacitated_, that now he couldn't stand-up for himself and needed a bodyguard. Kyo couldn't even walk into the _kitchen_ without Haru being two steps behind him!

Or maybe Haru just loved Kyo _that_ much? _So_ much he couldn't bare to be over a foot away from him at a time?

Yeah right!

It had been kind of cute at first.. Innocent Haru constantly following him wherever he went. Kyo had even jokingly paused while he was walking a couple of times, just so Haru would bump into his back, since he never payed attention while he was walking. But when it got to where Kyo walked out of the bathroom and Haru was leaning against the wall _waiting _for him to get done, that's going a bit over the line..

Wouldn't _you_ think so?

Kyo couldn't help but smirk at the ox's actions the day before. Sure. The white haired teen was a _tad_ bit possessive of him after all that had happened..But He didn't have to go as far as threaten Shigure's life for _no_ reason.. Okay..It wasn't for _no_ reason, but still..

* * *

Kyo had been getting some milk in the kitchen, and naturally, _Haru_ was _right there. _

And _in_ came Shigure with his cheeky little smile and his loose robes practically _hanging _off of his body. (The perv.) His attention snapped to Kyo, who had just gotten done drinking his milk.

"Oh, Kyo.. You have a milk mustache, would you like me to get that for you?" Shigure had asked with a playful grin. He hadn't even gotten to move two steps before Haru had jumped at him and scooped him up by his robes with a hard glare.

"If you even _touch_ him I'll chop you into little pieces starting with your _toes_." He threatened in a malicious voice. Shigure paled at the statement and had completely avoided them for the rest of the day..

* * *

"What are you smirking at?" Haru asked as he entered the room. Kyo started, his jumpyness returning.

"Uh. Nothin'. I was just thinking." Kyo answered with a frown as he looked over the white haired teen. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? We're leaving in.." Kyo glanced at the clock. "about 15 minutes."

"I'm ready. This is what I'm wearing." Haru replied with a blank expression, indicating that he was serious. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a regular black t-shirt, along with his usual necklaces and a couple of bracelets around his wrist. Definately _not_ something an ordinary person would wear to a _funeral_.

"You're going to wear that." Kyo stated more then asked, with an amused look.

"Yup." Haru answered with a small and devious grin. "I told you I wasn't dressing up, no matter _how _much you'de like it."

"Yeah?" Kyo said, running his index finger along the collar of the shirt. "Well, I like _this _too, but.." He drawled, bringing his mouth closer to Haru's ear, his hand now tugging playfully at the hem of his shirt. "I like it even better on the floor."

"Well, that can be arranged, if you play your cards right.." The ox replied, lifting a hand to rest on the nape of the redheads neck. He leaned in, their mouths only millimeters a part..Just as their lips barely touched, the door to their room opened, effectively _ruining _the moment. Haru sighed dejectedly and dropped his arms to his side, glancing expectedly over his shoulder with a look that said '_someone better be hurt, or dying._.'

"Ano, we're ready to g- Errr. Did I interrupt something?" Tohru said, embarrassed. She couldn't tell if she had or not since Haru had his back toward the door, blocking her view. Kyo leaned to the side a bit so glance over his shoulder, since Haru had decided not to move from where he was standing.

"Nah. Are we leavin'?" He asked wearily. Tohru nodded.

"Okay. We'll be right there." Haru told her. Tohru nodded once again and turned, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haru asked in a quiet voice, once they were alone again.

Kyo stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating backing out, but nodded. "Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Haru smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to lead the way, which the neko _did,_ then followed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The ceremony itself wasn't too bad. It was outside, so it was a good thing the weather was nice. Yeah it was pretty damn boring though, and Haru yawned a couple of times, earning him a stern look from Hatori, to which he just shrugged. It wasn't _his_ fault he was about to fall asleep, was it?

Everyone was wearing black suits and dresses. (Except for Haru and Kyo, pretty much, and of course there were a _couple_ of people who wore dark robes _instead_. (Kazume and Shigure, they're just lazy and didn't want to go out and buy or rent an expensive suit! Poor Shigure probably wouldn't want to wear a suit ever _again_, after being told he looked like a 'talk show host' with one on..)

The whole time they sat there, listening to the priest speak, Kyo could feel people looking and _glaring_ at him. Silently accusing him. He did his best to ignore it, but just the feeling and knowledge of it gave him goosebumps and made him feel even _more_ uneasy then he already did. It took all he had to keep himself from turning around and getting out of there as _fast_ as possible.

Haru noticed the older teens unease and absently reached down and grabbed the neko's hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze to let the cat know he was still there for him. Kyo relaxed a bit at this gave the ox a weak smile.

Once everything was over, they all remained outside, some members of the family silently conversing with one another while others remained silent. Kyo crossed his arms over his chest impatiently, ready to leave. He'd come and now he just wanted to _go_ before anything troublesome happened.

Of course, he spoke to soon, a few minutes later Kureno stalked up to the redhead with a deep scowl on his face.

"This is _your_ fault you know.." He accused. Kyo uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets nonchalantly. He wasn't very intimidated by the rooster, so he could say whatever he wanted about him.

Haru, who'de been away talking to Momiji and Kisa, saw the confrontation and hurriedly made his way back to his kitten. He knew Kyo could probably handle whatever the Akito's little lapdog could say, so he just stood protectively behind the neko, ready to move at any moment.

"If only filth like _you_ hadn't been born into this family, this wouldn't have happened.." He spat. Kyo inwardly flinched at the words, but that was it. He didn't say anything, or even _move._ Most of the people outside had directed their attention to the cat and the rooster by now. Haru was glaring _death_ at the older man by now, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. It was taking him _everything_ to keep himself from punching the guys face in for talking to Kyo like that! Akito's minion or _not_, he didn't give a flying fuck!

"We should've taken care of _you _when we had the chance. Instead of giving you the _pleasure _of living in that room." He continued. "No one would have even cared..Except for that stupid ox, but it's okay, we could have taken _good_ care of him too."

Haru stepped forward, intent on knocking the guys lights out, but before he knew it, Kureno was stumbling back and falling on his ass, his face swollen from where Kyo's fist had hit. There was a few gasps from the small crowd that had formed. Kureno stared up at the redhead in shock.

"If you go as far as to even _think_ about coming near me _or_ Haru again, the last concious thing you'll see is my fist." Kyo stated maliciously, glaring at the man. Kureno stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and growled in frustration before turning and stalking off in the direction of the main house.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he approached.

"Fine." Kyo answered, rubbing his sore fist.

"Come on, we're leaving." Hatori stated, walking past them toward the main gates with Shigure in toe. Tohru gave Kyo a smile before following them with Yuki _right _behind her.

"Hey..Wait!" Haru called. "Don't I at least get to kick his grave a couple of times..?" Hatori paused in his walking for a moment, but then continued, _completely _ignoring the ox.

"Damn. Then I came for nothing _after_ all..Kyo gets to punch Akito's manslave and _I_ don't even get to stomp on his headstone.." Haru pouted to himself for a moment then turned back to Kyo, who was looking off into space, and extended his hand with a grin.

"Well? You comin'?" He asked in a soft and sincere voice.

Kyo smiled and took the ox's hand.

"Yeah. Let's go home.."

_**.The End.

* * *

**_

_Yaay. _Sappy ending, gotta love it! Hmmm. Now, I was thinkin' about a sequelto this story..But I don't know what to do. Should it be a happy fic, or should I go for more angst? Up to you guys, take a vote! HAPPY- ANGSTY Go now! FLY FLY!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**This is not a Chapter. (sorry.) D:**

**And Woooo! I thought everyone was gonna _hate_ the ending! -does a dance- I've gotten alot of many reviews saying they liked it, and it completely made my day!**

**I just thought I'de answer some of the reviews I got.. lol

* * *

**

**Mava:**

Wow. I didn't even know you read this fic, I feel special that you decided to make an exception for that chapter! Kureno getting revenge huh? Sounds good! I was thinking about that as well, but I couldn't decide exactly _what_ to do for his revenge! I'll try to think of something, thanks!

* * *

**M.T Dog:**

Happy and angsteh, eh? I'lll do my best o.o! -watches as you stab Kureno- Well...Ehhhh. I'm glad you enjoyed that..I was afraid some people would be like "Omg how OOC...:" zZzzz! lol. So happeh you liked this story, but the next one (if I do the sequel.. there's a chance it won't be that great, since I'm goin dry on cool and original ideas. But anyway..Thanks for your support and all of your reviews, they mean so much to me!

* * *

**Aquabreeze:**

Again with Kureno. Yup yup. If I choose the angsty route then I'm sure it will probably involve Kureno.

* * *

**Astria:**

Wow...Long review. (I'm kind of afraid to read it..lol) Let's see..-reads-.. Eep. I'm very happy that you enjoyed it, and seem to have enjoyed the pairing. I've been trying my best to write nicely, although I wasn't really sure if I was getting any better or not.. I would most definately spell-check if word-pad _had_ it. Usually after writing a chapter, I'm like "finally done at last!" and am too lazy to re-read it to look for typos. -Guilty- A beta-reader is a good idea. I was just always worried that when I'm done with the chapter, that person wouldn't be on and I'de have to wait longer to post the chapter. (I like to put them up as fast as possible for you guys.) Or also, afraid that instead of only fixing typos, they would attempt to switch around sentences and stuff to "make it sound better" I'm very picky about my writing.. But yes, you're right.

Rofl. Yes, I know I made Kyo Out of character in this fic, along with alot of other people. I probably did best with Haru because he's so fun and unpredictable. (Not that Kyo isn't) It was probably because of their _positions _in the story.

I did my best to change Yuki gradually in the fic so it wouldn't be _too_ obvious and OOC, if Yuki were to completely change over night then it would be rather unappealing in my point of view.. So that's it! Thanks for the great review.

* * *

**Astria: (AGAIN?)**

_Holy crap_, you reviewed again! -laughs- I opened another email and it was like "From: Astria" and I thought I opened the one I just got done reading. Rofl. Anyway, let's see. I thought the Haru overprotectiveness would be a nice little touch in there, I kind of made it up on the spot, but eeh.

Yay, you liked the Kureno abuse, eh? That's good to know. -looks over shoulder suspiciously- You never know when you'll get flamed by a die-hard Kureno fan..

Ahahaha. That was my favorite line too! Me? Listening to rabid Akito-hating reviewers..? -blinks- If you mean my concious..Then yes, I have. Ehehe.

Thanks alot for all of the _great_ reviews, Astria. I look forward to seeing more when I start a new story!

* * *

**Inuyashaloverfan:** Well, glad you liked the stories. As soon as I come up with some ideas, I'll be sure to start the new fic!

* * *

**Sam I Am:** Bleh. Your review was the one I was dreading the most, knowing it would start out with something like "That's it?" Or "WTF YOU IDIOT!" lol. Apparently this story _isn't_ impossible to end..Since I ended it.. O.o Wtf. You know, by the way you make it sound about Haru and Kyo's graves.. I could use that many ways in my story..And that would be very very angsty, and people would probably kill me for it. -laughs evilly-

Do you catch my drift? ;)

AHAHA! WTF? I could NEVER imagine Haru having something on his grave along the lines of: "Haru wuz here. Ya heard!" -chokes- Jesus, that was funny. It's like 6 in the morning right now, so that woke me up...Ahahaha. And _oh shit_ I forgot about Nuku..

Actually..I've been trying to keep Nuku out of my mind recently, since I have a little white and gray cat named Nuku. And for the last three days, Nuku has been missing and I don't want to believe that he ran away. ;.; Rofl. Hmm.. Perhaps I'll write a one-shot in Nuku's point of view and dedicate it to you.

"Mew?" Nuku thought as he watched Kyo scooping out his litterbox. Which translates to "_that's right, you betterclean my poo."_

Anyway? Rofl. On to the next review! Ah ha!

* * *

**JaneyJane:**

What the hell? You kicked me for no reason! After all I've gone through for you people! Staying up til 3 in the mornin' on school nights, ditching homework to write..And you _kick_ me! Why I never! I am completely aphauled by your actions! (Ok, so I'm really not, poo on you!) I'll try to start my next story as soon as possible.

* * *

**Nikkler:**

haha. I was thinkin' I should do a little add on to the story, like a small one-shot where Haru (being unsatisfied as he is) decides to sneak out and go to fulfil his need to vandalize Akito's grave. Mauhaha.. ;x

Both, eh? I don't know..This fic had a little bit of happy in it. I guess it all depends on what idea I come up with for the plot for the next one. It'll be kind of hard since they aren't in school anymore (at least Kyo isn't?) and Akito is dead. lol. Don't want the story to get _too_ boring.

* * *

**Flyingdaggers:**

I know what you mean. Alot of the stories out there are all happy. People want _angst! ANGST I SAY!

* * *

_

**Kaeleer:**

WHAT? "So soon"? 21 chapters isn't enough for you people? -face vaults- ENOUGH OF YOUR OVER OBSERVANT SCRUTINY! xD And what kind of a person sews someone into a bag. -cries- I'm not loved anymore! I knew you were evil! EVILLLL! -shakes fist insanely- lol

Thankies for all the reviews, and your help with my fic!

* * *

**Kitty Kiki 39:**

you must be the only one I've seen that picked Happy over Angsty for my stories. (That's probably because all of my stories are angsty save for the one-shots) I'll try my best to make it a little less angsty, but it's really gonna depend on how many of my reviewers choose angsty and how many choose the latter. Ehehe. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Rachel: **

Ok ok. You are the _second_ person to choose happy over angsty. lol. (The first being Kitty Kiki 39) Hn. Well. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I will get on to coming up with ideas immediatley.

* * *

**Crimson-Ranger:**

Yay! you liked it! You really really liked it! -tears of joy- lol. Thankies! -glomp-

* * *

Thank you everyone who kept up with my story and gave me your support through your reviews!

Be sure to look out for my new fic! (I have no idea when it will come out ahah)

* * *


End file.
